


Cursed by the Devil, Healed by the Veil

by ElleRoseMaltz



Category: Catcisse - Fandom, Craig Parker - Fandom, Megan Follows - Fandom, Reign (TV)
Genre: #Catcisse, F/M, Multi, References to Reign (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 67,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElleRoseMaltz/pseuds/ElleRoseMaltz
Summary: Picking up from the last episode of Reign, how will Catherine and Narcisse handle this twist of fate?This is #Catcisse all the way and this is my season 5 :)
Relationships: Catcisse - Relationship, Queen Catherine/Stéphane Narcisse
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	1. The Demons We're Made Of

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own these wild characters but season 5 would have been glorious in the French court. Long live our Queen Catherine and her delectable arm candy, Narcisse :) 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Loving and fighting  
> Accusing, denying  
> I can't imagine a world with you gone  
> The joy and the chaos, the demons we're made of  
> I'd be so lost if you left me alone  
> Hold on, I still want you  
> Come back, I still need you  
> Let me take your hand, I'll make it right  
> I swear to love you all my life  
> Hold on, I still need you" 
> 
> Hold On by Chord Overstreet

Catherine was stunned by what the witch Emmanuelle revealed to her. 

“They will make you their scapegoat. Your name vilified for all time.”Her head was pounded with whatever that witch gave her. _Why does this keep on happening?_ Her thoughts are far more painful than the physical pain. 

“You’re asking me to sacrifice my sons for myself. Oh, but I have always put my children first. I’ve done terrible things! I’ve always done it for their good!” _Always them before me. I’ve never placed myself first._

“But are they worth it? Francis was…” The witch continued to taunt her. Everything became muted after she heard her son’s name. _Francis, my golden child._

In her younger years, especially at the start of her marriage with the dauphin, all she ever wanted was to have an heir, _to save herself, to survive._ But everything has changed when she gave birth to her savior. She devoted all her energy and time into caring for her firstborn son. She promised her fierce loyalty to _the family she was about to build_. 

That royal family turned out to be not the most ideal kind, as Henri made that very possible, but it is a family she _created and will protect until her last breath._

But the circumstances are now turning against her promise that her heart is breaking simultaneously with her head being assaulted in waves by the drug she just recently, unwantedly ingested. Her trance with the current predicament was dissolved when the witch gave her _the only option_ a devil could offer. 

“The key to your survival, should you choose it, is your daughter. Margot. Blood will flow but it won’t be yours if you have Margot at your side.”

 _Margot? My youngest daughter? Why her? Why should I believe this devil?_ Catherine intently looked at the witch as she held her cold façade facing the window. The full moon shining brightly at her face as she rubbed the growing child inside of her. _This is ridiculous._ Catherine thought as she closed her eyes trying to find her balance. When she opened her eyes to inquire more, the witch was gone. 

* * *

Just a few steps from Catherine and where the witch was a moment ago, stood Stéphane Narcisse by the dark corner of the corridor. He heard everything. _I can’t be seriously fathering an anti-Christ of sorts through a witch and Catherine!?_ His thoughts were shouting at him while hitting him in waves, as the obvious effect of the drug the witch gave them. He closed his eyes and tried to recall how he got where he is at the moment.

He can’t believe that an amazing threesome could lead to the most disastrous thing he could ever experience. Once Catherine told him to get away from the witch, he ran to the banquet hall and tried to calm himself and shake off the recent events from his very being.

He didn’t know how long he was just standing, drinking water at the gathering when his eyes landed on a very dazed Catherine. He saw her going to her sons. He didn’t understand what they were talking about but clearly, the King and the Prince want nothing good from their mother. 

Catherine looked very displeased, confused, and hurt at the same time. Then slowly turned away as her sons dismissed her. Stéphane followed his lover as she exited the hall. _Seeing you hurt every time wants me to immediately care for you even if it’s against my will._

For some reason, Stéphane always finds Catherine in her extreme states. Her _wrath_ can move heaven and earth if it pleases her. Her _passion for power and control_ , especially in their sexcapades, can make her the most irresistible being in his world. Her _vulnerability_ can be the most endearing thing he holds so close to his heart. 

Going back to the task at hand, he did his best not to trip and fall as he wobbly walked towards her. In a split second, Catherine ran like the wind towards what he thought was a shadow of sorts. He massaged his temporal area and tried his best to follow Catherine. 

_And now, I’m stuck here._ As his mind came back to the present and as he held on to a column to keep his balance, a loud heavy alarming breathing that isn’t his invaded the surroundings. The sound made him open his eyes. _Catherine._

He squinted his eyes trying to find her from where she stood. He saw no figure. Stéphane finally stepped out to the light and located her. She was kneeling, her head on the floor, breathing heavily by the second. He managed to run to her despite the drug also affecting his every nerve.

“Catherine, are you alright?” He sounded so anxious and it didn’t help that she didn’t reply. He tried to loosen all her garments without rendering her indecently. Pure adrenaline helped Stéphane lift Catherine, bridal-style. He heard a little whimper of protest from her under the heavy breathing. He knows that she doesn’t want anyone helping her and knowing what happened to them. 

“I know, Catherine. But the drug is way ahead of us now and probably soon I’ll be in the state that you are in. Please, don’t try to argue and just breathe for me.” He was pleading for her _to live_. _I can’t lose you too, Catherine. You’re all I have left._

“Guards!” He shouted with all his might. He thanked the heavens for the acoustic of the corridor. He only managed long strides instead of a run towards the end of what felt like the longest alley he had ever walked on. 

At the end were the guards who heard the call. As much as he doesn’t want any man touching Catherine, especially with her loosened gown, he had no choice but to give her to one of them. He ordered one of them to support him as his balance was dwindling, then he ordered the other to fetch the court physician and Catherine’s servants.

“Do all my orders discreetly or I’ll have your heads otherwise. Am I understood?!” He eyed the three men and all of them nodded in fear. The one tasked with fetching people ran like a speeding arrow upon his last word. 

“We’ll take her to _her chambers_. And…” He was cut off by Catherine. For some reason, Catherine found the strength to dart a more fearful eye at Stéphane and shook her head in disagreement. She nearly fainted with her exhaustion. Then it clicked to him. _Of course, you do not want to go back to where this all started._

“Wait, no. Not her chambers. We’ll take her to _my chambers carefully._ We’ll take the dark halls to the South Keep. It is quicker but most especially _you should never let any soul see you_. You will have to go first as we can’t be seen together.” The guard nodded.

Narcisse swung the guard’s cape on her to serve as cover and whispered to her “Just try to relax so you can breathe better. I’m at a safe distance behind you” He held her hand briefly for her assurance. All these happened so quickly that Stéphane just now realized they were already walking once he barked the orders.

He was behind but not too close and it alarmed him that he can still hear her labored breathing. Just as they were a corner away from his room, a couple of drunk idiots decided to walk the same path. The guard holding Catherine looked behind and Narcisse darted at the dark area, praying no one will see or hear them.

 _We’re almost there, Catherine. Please hang on. I need you to live._ As the coast was clear, they finally made it to his chambers. The guards in front of his door gave the guard holding Catherine a questioning look. 

“Open the doors, NOW!” As they finally heard their master, they followed and quickly brought Catherine to Stéphane’s bed. Then Stéphane realized he didn’t hear the labored breathing ever since the passers-by came to halt their pace. He thought Catherine managed to silence herself because she knows they can’t be heard. 

“Oh no. Catherine!?” She passed out about a few minutes ago. Her hands were cold and her mouth was starting to darken. He listened to her heartbeat, he was grateful that there was still something he heard but it was becoming slow and her breath was becoming shallow. _Please God, not like this._ He prayed that what he was going to do will save her. 

“Get me a tubing and warm water, QUICKLY! GET THE PHYSICIAN NOW!” He barked at the servants that arrived. He ran towards the fireplace to gather charcoal. He has done this before when a friend of Charles overdosed with opium. He was not sure what drug that Emmanuelle had given them but he was going to do whatever to not lose Catherine _again._

He crushed the charcoal, mixed it with the water the servants promptly brought. He connected a tubing to the end of a broken goblet making a funnel and ran back to Catherine with the charcoal solution. 

“Prop her up and hold her head straight, making her face the ceiling.” The servants followed as Stéphane placed the end of the tubing in her mouth. They were also nervous about what was happening but no one dared question their master’s actions. He placed the solution at the other end and let it enter Catherine as gentle as he could manage. 

After a few moments of continuous administration of the charcoal solution, Catherine finally vomited. _Thank God._ He sent a grateful prayer to the heavens. Her colors slowly came back. “Catherine, can you hear me?” He was now sitting by her side as he gave the saving device to the servant that previously occupied his current position. 

Catherine didn’t answer and continued to vomit. Stéphane massaged her back as the onslaught of reaction to the solution kept on overwhelming her fragile body. She wanted it to stop and her look at Narcisse pleaded like a baby who just wants to sleep. Stéphane felt a tugged in his heartstrings as he witnessed Catherine suffer. As much as he wanted this to end too, he knows Catherine needs to keep vomiting to release her body from the toxin that almost caused her life. 

“I know. I don’t want you suffering like this either. But we both know you need to vomit some more, Catherine. Please, _my dear_. This will be over soon, I promise.” He held her hands firmly, brought it to his lips, showing his care for the Queen Mother and caring less for the crowd around them. With that, Catherine vomited some more and the servants just kept cleaning every mess. 

Finally, the physician has arrived and Narcisse ordered everyone to leave. “You, prepare a bath, something to eat for us, and fetch the nightgown of the queen. After the physician has finished tending on her, change the linens of the bed and we shall not be disturbed under any circumstances unless urgent.” He was stern and tired with the night’s events but he didn’t forget the most important order.

“All of you, no word will get out about what happened tonight. Not even to the King and Prince of France. If I learn that any of you have disobeyed me, best believe it, your lives will never be good for any of you or your families. Am I clear?”

The Lord Chancellor commanded the room’s attention including Catherine who was still so weak and internally thanked him for saving her. Every servant, guard, even the physician, nodded in unison. They all went to their respective task and left the lovers with the physician. 

“With all due respect, Your Majesty, My Lord, may I ask everything that had happened?” The physician inquired cautiously. As much as Catherine wants to explain, she was too weak and instead rested her frail body on the bed. She looked at Narcisse who was now by his table, drinking water. Seeing Catherine with the remnants of the charcoal on her mouth, he reached for a cloth dipped in a bowl left by the bed. 

“We were drugged but I think we ingested two different drugs respectively. I didn’t have breathlessness like the queen. My mouth has been quick to dry for hours and my head is assaulted in waves.” He sat by her side and carefully wiped her mouth clean as he talked. Catherine gently smiled at the gesture then turned to the physician’s direction. 

“I feel the exact headache, but my mouth never went dry. On the contrary, it felt like I’m being drowned in my drool. I would swallow every so often so that I could breathe.” She uttered with all the strength she could muster. 

Stéphane and the physician finally got the grasp of her symptoms. “Hence, the breathlessness. But did you feel like your throat was swelling or mainly the chest heaviness overcame you?” The physician further inquired to fully know what to give her. 

“Just chest heaviness, drowning feeling to match and a whole lot of emotions” Catherine whispered, both men still managed to hear her but only Stéphane fully understood her. _Your children still fill your mind even if you just almost died and they don’t even know the hell you go through for them._ Stéphane dare not say this truth. She’s been through a lot tonight. She needs to recover from this. 

The physician further examined both of them to make sure they are out of the woods. He assured Stéphane that the toxin will naturally leave his body as he will frequently pass water. Then he advised Catherine to rest and expect more headaches with occasional vomiting but of less intensity. He gave them some tonics for their similar symptoms. As he gathered his belongings, he observed his patients.

If they are not the Lord Chancellor and Queen Mother of France, one could think they are an ordinary married couple protective and in love with each other. Stéphane held Catherine’s hand lovingly as he whispered words of comfort as if they were prayers. Catherine leaned on Stéphane’s shoulder and closed her eyes to try to absorb all the comfort he gives her. The physician was amazed at the view.

“That was fast thinking on your part, my Lord. If you didn’t act as fast as you did, we might have lost the Queen Mother.” He caught both their attention but Catherine immediately shifted her attention to Stéphane as the physician acknowledged his heroic deed. Catherine squeezed his hand and whispered thank you earnestly. Stéphane smiled back and caressed her face with his free hand. Their faces were so closed as they intently look at each other. Their almost kiss was interrupted with the forgotten guest in the room.

The physician cleared his throat and addressed that he should get going when a knock on the door informed that food and bath preparations are ready to enter the room.

“Oh, that reminds me. Your Majesty, you will need to eat but only light meals for now. Should both of your symptoms become unbearable, I’ll just be in the infirmary.” Both acknowledged, thanked him for his service, and finally bid goodbye. 

The servants started to come in upon Stéphane’s command and both remained on the bed. Never did he leave Catherine’s side. As much as she wants him near her, she also wants him to at least be discreet with his affections for her, especially with the servants around. But she was too weak to even protest.

“Food is here and a bath is being prepared. Would you like to eat first before you take a bath?” Stéphane was doting on her. How she missed being doted on. Catherine can’t help but caressed his cheeks. _So much for discretion._ She reminded herself. But she could care less of the gossips. She’s just thankful to be alive and _be saved by him, yet again._

Stéphane returned her action with him cupping her face and kissing her forehead. He didn’t care about the people around or whatever happened in their past. He is just grateful he _didn’t lose her_. He looked at her one more time, memorizing every detail of her face. 

She held his hands while still on her face, shifted her face from left to right as she kissed both his hands. Stéphane was surprised by what she did. _Just hold on to me, I’ll make it right this time._ He internally promised to her. 

She saw the shock on his face and wanted to capitalize on the moment, she just coyly answered. “As much as I’m hungry for you, I think I’m hungrier for food. And yes please, I want a bath.” He sees she is regaining her energy back and smiled at her in amusement. _Still a minx after everything? You are incorrigible._

He ordered the servants to leave once they have settled the necessary things in the room. Stéphane went over to the table full of food. He eyed Catherine as he pointed out what food she would want on her plate. He then went to her side and settled 2 plates of her heart’s desire. A soup would do her good as the physician advised a light meal. 

Catherine observed Stéphane as he stirred the soup. _Are you going to feed me?_ As he moved a little forward with a spoonful of soup, Catherine gave him a questioning look. He just gave him an open mouth, gesturing for her to open up. 

“No, I can feed myself. I’m a queen. I’m…” Stéphane interrupted her by reality. 

“So stubborn and weak. Please, you can’t simply hold the bowl with balance. I will let you eat your tarts on your own for they require only your beautiful hands. But this soup is going to be fed to you by me. Now, open up, my Queen.” She gave him an eye roll but gave in eventually. He chuckled to her reaction and enjoyed feeding her. 

_I wish I could take care of you every day._ He was hopeful with the moment they now share. This peace right after a demonic storm of a night was everything they never thought they’ll ever get. After she finished her soup, she was excited to get her favorite raspberry tart. Catherine appreciated Stéphane’s knowledge of her favorites. _Well, that’s the kind of demon we’re made of._ She countered as she reached her dessert.

Stéphane noticed her sudden change of expression. “What’s the matter, Catherine?”

“I just appreciated how much you know me then realize how much I hate that fact. You always save me yet you hurt me in more ways I could muster. How do you do that?” She was so honest as she stared at her tart with an incomprehensible look. Stéphane wanted to giggle at her initial insight but the latter half was a dagger to his heart. _I betrayed and left you hurting countless of times. Mostly because of your actions but it can never change the truth that I have harmed you. I’m truly sorry, Catherine._

As he was about to verbalize his thoughts, Catherine held his hand firmly and looked through his soul. “You don’t need to answer now. I just want to eat my tart in peace.” Without letting go of their locked eyes or his hand, she bit on her favorite dessert with her free hand.

**_Hello! Literally squeezed this one out of my brain amidst a very busy day‘ cause I needed an escape like these two. Who likes bath time in the next chapter? Definitely these two. Thank you so much for reading! Can’t wait for your reviews :)_ **


	2. Heaven Beyond Reason and Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The thought of losing you just makes no sense inside my head
> 
> Nobody love me like you  
> And I can't love nobody back  
> You remind me of the moon  
> 'Cause every night you coming back
> 
> What am I supposed to do?  
> If I'm so in love with you  
> I cannot get over you (2x)  
> Since you left me every night I go stare at the moon  
> Wishing it was you and I, that's something we would do  
> I do things we used to do, hoping I'll run into you  
> What's a lie and what's the truth  
> I cannot get over you  
> Doesn't matter what I do  
> Everyone just looks like you
> 
> Girl, I smell you everywhere  
> Smell your perfume and your hair  
> I try to act like I don't care  
> Everyone knows that I care
> 
> You the reason I believe that love is real  
> Ain't nobody make me feel, the way you make me feel  
> Darling, tell me is it real?  
> Or was I lying to myself just to make it feel so real?
> 
> Ain't nobody gon' love you like I love you  
> Ain't nobody gon' want you like I want you  
> Ain't nobody gon' trust you like I trust you  
> Ain't nobody gon' (2x), no  
> Ain't nobody gon' love you like I love you"
> 
> Moonlight by Ali Gatie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Reign and all the characters in this story. But if I did, it would look something like this. Rated M especially at the end part. If you’re not into that stuff, well that’s sad. Hahaha just kidding! You can skip this chapter :)

Upon her request, Stéphane stepped aside to let her eat in peace. Seeing the bath already prepared, he took advantage of its availability. _I guess a bath would do me good. But will she be comfortable eating while I bathe?_

Catherine noticed the quirked on his face as he eyes the tub. “Go take a bath. I was not alone in this ordeal so you needed a bath too. I’ll join you in a while” His head quickly snapped back to her direction upon hearing the last statement.

“You’ll join me in my bath?” He wanted to sound curious but he came off as excited. _Damn it._ He internally scolded himself.

She smirked at his inner conflict. “Excited much? Yes, I’ll join you. As we both see it, only one bath was drawn. I don’t have the energy to wait for another bath to be drawn after I eat. And we don’t want to waste warm water. So go now before it gets cold.” She commanded as she ravaged her dessert.

“As you wish, Catherine.” Stéphane finally walked towards the tub placed near the window. Catherine’s gaze followed him. She was thankful for the position of the bed and the rest of his furniture. If she simply quirked her head to the left, her eyes can easily access Stéphane as he started to remove his garments. With his back facing her, he doesn’t know that she is enjoying her _desserts._

When he was left with just his tight leather pants, Catherine swallowed hard and slowly seated upright in his direction. _My goodness, your body is like Adonis._ She slowly ate her last tart as he started removing his boots. Unfortunately for her, Stéphane heard the rustling sound of the sheets when she sat upright. He partially turned his head to the right. On his peripheral view, he sees the queen, sitting upright with her legs at the edge of his bed. _Oh, you’re watching me._ So he teased her.

“Are you enjoying your _dessert,_ My Queen?” He smirked while slowly grabbing his boot. He slowly bent down, making his derriere very pronounced in his tight leather pants. Catherine swallowed once more before answering. “Oh yes, _very much._ ” _What is happening to me?_ She thought as she ate her final tart.

“Oh, where are my manners? I should have removed all my clothing by the dressing stand.” Stéphane finally faced her with his bare chest and leather pants to match. Catherine’s face went red and widened eyes. His face shifted to a worry.

“Are you alright, Catherine? Do you find it hard to breathe again that’s why you sat upright?” Stéphane’s concern was endearing but her entertainment was interrupted so she’s quite annoyed.

“I’m fine. Don’t act as if I haven’t seen _the whole of you._ You may change wherever you like. And this is _your chambers._ ” Catherine was now drinking water to refresh her heated and blushed skin. He still has this effect on her that an almost death can’t even topple.

Stéphane just quirked his head as he is now convinced that she’s alright and resigned from arguing. His back faced the Queen once more and finally removed his trousers. The Queen slowly drinking her water as well as she is gulping the view of a naked Stéphane Narcisse. _My, oh, my._ Catherine wiped the few drops of water on her lips as Stéphane finally retreated in the warm bath.

Her evident attention made Stéphane turn to the other side of the tub to finally see her observing him. He just smiled at her before he closed his eyes and rested his neck on the tub to immerse himself in the warmth of the water. _What a night. I deserve this peace._ After a few seconds, his mind wandered back to Catherine.

_Hmmm, I wonder when she’ll join me._ With this, he slightly opened his eyes to see what she was doing. He heard her moved from where she sat. To his disappointment, no goddess appeared. Still, with his neck resting on the wood, his eyes wandered. He can’t see where she is. 

“Catherine?” He tried his best to not sound worried. Since almost losing her a few hours ago, not seeing her strikes a chord of panic in him. No one can blame him for it. _He almost lost the only person that keeps him alive these days._

* * *

After losing his wife Lola, he felt like he is left with nothing inside the English dungeon. It didn’t help that Catherine was not responding promptly to his need for escape.

For a while, he thought she had never forgiven him for all the mistakes he has committed. But then again, he left France in good terms with her and he knows he is a key player on Catherine’s side. He trusted the alliance and the respect that they have both given each other, despite being ex-lovers and whatever that meant. So he was truly grateful when Catherine’s help finally came through.

He went back to France with his bleeding heart as a new widower and stepfather to Lola’s child, John Philip. Narcisse felt renewed seeing a familiar face such as Catherine’s for the longest time. It also gave him comfort that she will take good care of John in honor of her son and his wife. He didn’t want to do anything with the child since he is the son of Lola that reminds him of her gruesome demise.

Her maternal instincts never faltered and also was her determination to protect her family by all means, even at _his own expense. She hasn’t changed._ Completely disregarding his feelings, he carried on with whatever Catherine ordered because it was for the good of France. At the same time, he just wants to forget the loss he had incurred. He didn’t just lose Lola, he lost himself. He didn’t realize that until Catherine herself pointed it out.

It’s funny how she correlated Nicole’s obsession with him with what Narcisse made Catherine experienced. She loved him for a time, _suffocating him with love_ to be exact, making him fear her love. Hence, marrying Lola became the most desirable conquest.

She pointed out how Narcisse can easily manipulate a vulnerable heart. She knew that because _she had experienced it._ But she was surprised how he struggles with such talent now. He had a fire in him that just wants to fight a winning battle for once. But he doesn’t feel alive. With his dire task with Nicole, he tried to find solace with other courtesans that would simply fall at his feet, but to no avail. Until he finally had a chance to be with Catherine again.

She told him that he could try to forget Lola but she doesn’t mean he had to sleep with every woman in the castle. Narcisse was not surprised that her spies are still on him but he was shocked by the fact that _it doesn’t bother her this time around._ Looking back at it, if only this Catherine was the one he met before, he wouldn’t have been pushed towards Lola and married Mary’s lady.

Catherine is a queen and a woman like no other. He simply can’t compare her to anyone. _She was and will always be his equal._ When they have finally rekindled their romance, his fire was finally blazing. He felt renewed. He finally regained a sense of purpose and direction. He thinks the very reason he can’t find the peace in another’s embrace because deep inside he was guilty of what he did to Catherine.

He has abandoned her in the time she needed him the most. And he always thought that Catherine would only pursue political relations and would never consider taking him back as a lover because of their history. He is grateful that he thought wrong and she had a change of heart. _This time around, it was truly different._

They still argue. But they argue for the best option of the same goal. _For the good of France._ Though they play on different teams but they are aligned now. They don’t guess what the other is up to. They finish each other’s plans. This is what keeps him alive. _She keeps him alive._

And he wishes that he could let her feel the same way. _He wants to keep her alive too._ He wants her to share more of her burden than simply negotiating the safety of her family. He wanted to understand why she had to resort to the help of a witch or the occult. But if she wasn’t ready to tell him that, he would understand. He will wait. He wanted to regain the trust and love she once showered him. This time around, he will be fully devoted to her. He has finally decided.

_I want you back, Catherine. I’m yours, completely now._ He was lost in his thoughts when finally she responded to the call of her name.

* * *

“Yes? I’m just changing into my robe.” As she tied the ribbon of the garment. “Do you need help?” She heard a little splash of water. She saw him moving in the tub as if about to stand. “I can manage on my own, Stéphane. I’m on my way there. Don’t you dare get out of that tub”

_Always so independent._ He thought intently. He followed his Queen’s command and went back to his original position. Finally, an apparition of a goddess appeared before him. His eyes followed her slow stride to the window near the tub. She sat by the stoned window-sill and looked at the full moon. She found herself immersed under the moonlight suddenly, almost forgetting why she was there.

He observed the queen in deep thought. As much as he wanted Catherine to her moment, the water is getting cold.

“Catherine, I believe a bath is waiting for you. The water is getting colder.” She finally faced his way.

“Oh yes, of course.” She moved towards the tub slowly and gave him a soft smile for his reminder. She was about to untie the robe when she locked eyes with him. “Keep those eyes up here, Stéphane.” He nodded as he tried to adjust himself and managed to stand in the tub to offer his assistance.

Catherine’s eyes left his as she followed droplets trickling down his bare chest, to his chiseled abdomen and finally his _member._ She swallowed as he offered his right hand. “And my eyes are up here, Catherine.” His incredibly sexy deep voice invaded her mind. She got distracted that she didn’t notice his left hand pulling on the ribbon of her robe while still interlocked eyes with her.

The release of the robe made the cold air kiss her porcelain skin as she finally held his hand and climbed in the tub. He carefully settled her on the opposite side where he sat in the tub. The tub was big enough for them that they could stretch their legs. Her feet resting on his thighs and his feet were on either side of her glorious body.

Once settled, they looked at each other and smiled. Stéphane placed the bath essentials at her side for her convenience.

_Finally, a bath._ Catherine joyfully thought as she lathered the soap in her hand and gently rubbed it on both her arms. A smile escaped both their lips as she enjoyed the wonderful smell of the soap and as he enjoyed watching her enjoying herself.

“Why are you just watching me? Do you need the soap?” She stretched out her arm as she offered the soap. He was touched by her consideration. He grabbed the soap as he knows Catherine hates asking twice.

“You know, I’ve been meaning to ask you this. What is it with baths and women bathing that you find so enticing?” Catherine was busy scrubbing her neck when she asked the question. Stéphane let out a chuckle at her inquiry.

“Well, besides the obvious, the glorious female anatomy shines differently when water covers every inch of it. And just seeing pure bliss from a beautiful woman enjoying her bath is quite euphoric” He smiled widely as he sets the soap to the side.  
  


“Interesting. So that’s happening now?” Catherine is truly fearless and blatantly put him on the spot.

“I appreciate your keen observation, my Queen. Yes. It is very much happening now. But if you will allow me, may I?” He grabbed the soap once more and gestured for her to turn around. 

Catherine raised her eyebrow at him. “Catherine, I know that _your reach is far._ But you simply can’t reach your back, can you now?” She gave him an eye roll but followed him nonetheless. She turned and went near his body. Her bareback is finally upclose and personal to him. He swallowed as her gorgeous skin glowed like the moonlight shined of him.

He gently scrubbed her back. The gesture was so relaxing that she let out a moan beneath her breath. “Catherine, move a little closer to me please.” Catherine followed without a second thought, but her hands were quite slippery as she held on to the tubs’s side for support. She then slipped and landed her back on Narcisse’s bare chest. Thankfully, he got a hold of her hands and steadied her to avoid injuring herself.

“Oh, sorry” Stéphane just giggled at her apology and kissed her right cheek since she’s so close now. The gesture was accepted by Catherine as a smile crept up her face. Finally, inches away from each other’s face, Stéphane and Catherine locked eyes as their heads shifted sideways.

While her whole body was still leaning on him, she pulled her hand-held hands closer to her now, moving them to her waist. Now that she allowed him, he lifted her allowing her to sit on his lap and embraced her from the back completely.

He rested his chin on her shoulder. _Can we be like this forever, Catherine?_ Then, he closed his eyes.

She leaned her head against his. _Let’s just stay like this please, Stéphane_. Then, she closed her eyes.

If an artist can only capture the serenity of the scene they have created, it would have been something they would have treasured together. Immersed in the moment, Stéphane’s words preceded him.

“I almost lost you, Catherine. I was so afraid that I did. Those excruciating seconds when your heart started to slow down and you’re breathing was shallow and…” His voice shocked and alerted Catherine to turn around. He was looking down now, seem to be hiding the fact that tears had formed in his eyes.

She held his face, looked at him lovingly and smiled. Without another second, she kissed him fervently. _Thank you for saving me once again._ She wanted him to know. She kissed him deeper now, letting her tongue dance to the gentleness of his. He kissed her back with more passion he could ever give. _I will keep saving you for moments like this._ They’re movements become more erratic as water splashed and waved alongside them.

They stopped to gasp for air and panted beneath their breaths. His erection was pretty evident now as they both looked down on the translucent perfume-infused water. They scoffed a laugh in between breaths at the discovery. _I’m pretty wet now too. Thank God for this water around us._ Her insight made her smile seductively at him.

_He knows that look._ It’s a look of a temptress wanting her prey, the very look that always ended in both their greatest pleasure and escape. _But not tonight, Catherine. You’re still weak._ He held her face to look at her intently so that she may understand. He knows that once he verbalized his thought, Catherine will take him to the ground with words of a feminist. But he was not willing to risk her health in the desires of the flesh. As much as they both wanted it, they should both know better.

“I hope you agree with me that being completely together is not in our favor tonight.” Stéphane trying to be careful with his every word as Catherine’s façade quickly changed. “I’m not deeming you as weak. But…” He was interrupted. Now, Catherine verbalized what he expected her to say.

“Because I’m a woman who can’t initiate on her sexual urges? Because a woman is expected to act a certain way? For a king, a nation, maybe. But for the likes of you?” She scoffed and continued. “I don’t think so. You are not deeming me as weak and yet here we are. Me, on top of you, as I slaughter your double standards to the ground because you abruptly stopped what could have been a pleasurable encounter. Tell me, if that is not deeming me as weak, then what is?”

_Sometimes your mind is a gift with an explosion that could kill us all._ “Putting your safety first. May I remind you that _you almost died tonight, Catherine. I almost didn’t get a chance to kiss you like the way we just did._ ” He was holding on to her for dear life. She needed to understand what all this meant to him.

“You see, it is not you that I deem weak. Rather, it is I who needs to be honest for both of us. _I am weak, Catherine._ _I’m crying for you._ You can always kill me with that haunting memory of _almost losing you._ I know you are stronger than all of us, even if you are at your most vulnerable state.” He caressed her bewildered face so he further explained himself.

“I just thought that the current state of your body is not at par as you want it to be in conquering me because it went through hell tonight. You are _my_ _queen_ and I am a just _ornament called Lord Chancellor in your empire_. You are strong, stubborn, vulnerable but never weak in my eyes. On your own, you could handle me and the rest of France. But not tonight, not in your body’s condition. You know this. _You must understand this._ I want to keep you safe and that is the only reason why I won’t act on my desires for you tonight. ”

Catherine desires him more with what he just said _._ She can’t compare anyone to him, not even Henry _. If he considers himself an ornament, he is the most alluring ornament she ever possessed, the most beautiful nightmare she had ever dreamt of._

But she knew he was right. “So I guess I won’t get satisfaction tonight?” She sounded like a candy-deprived child. _Not entirely, my dear._ Now, Stéphane gave her the most seductive smile with his glistening eyes due to the tears he let out a moment ago. Catherine felt a chill in her spine as he gently turned her around, placed her in between his legs, and whispered to her ear.

“Who said you won’t get _satisfaction_?” His right hand gently caressed her thigh while her left arm cradled her. He continued the sweet whisper in her ear. “I know you’re upset because you can’t pound your glorious body against mine.” She involuntarily shuddered in his touches and words.

“But I assure you, I can still send you to heaven without physically killing you” Finally, his hand reached its destination between her legs. The impact of his touch made her moan loudly and filled the entire chamber. He giggled and gently reached for her hair to shift her head to his direction.

As he masterfully played her with his fingers, he captured her lips to stop another loud moan to come out. Their tongues were at war, wanting to win over the other. His hand wandered down from her hair, to her neck, and finally her supple breast. He flicked her nipple as he inserted two fingers in her and now peppered her kisses on the neck to allow her to breathe from their long passionate kiss.

The onslaught of actions continued. They were both in ecstasy and neither one of them wants to stop. But Narcisse has other plans. He decreased his fingers’ movements in her until they were completely out of her. Catherine let out a whimper of protest so Stéphane kissed her lips passionately as apology.

Without breaking their kiss, he gently lifted her and placed her to his left side. He broke the kiss and swiftly moved to her front and is now kneeling in the tub, towering her. He pulled her up to meet him as their eyes locked. Both kneeling, facing each other eye to eye, their lips collided once more. Their bodies are now intertwined within a heated embrace while kissing like there’s no tomorrow. 

He finally decided it’s time to move to the bed so he broke the kiss once more and rested his forehead against hers. “Why did we stop?” A breathless Catherine inquired. “I think _my bed_ is more comfortable than this cold water. I know you don’t feel its cool because you’re still pretty heated. So let’s capitalize on _that warmth_ , shall we?” He stood first then went out of the tub and wore his robe. Then she stood and got out of the tub with his assistance.

Stéphane took a moment to appreciate the magnificent creature in front of him. _The years have been considerate on your body, Catherine de Medici._ Despite giving birth to a lot of children, her form is far from undesirable. The curves that she possess go out and beyond the standards of beauty and he was truly happy to be front and center to this miracle.

He finally embraced her with her robe and let her wear it. Without further ado, he kissed her once more and carried her bridal style towards the bed. _Oh, you will be sleeping soundly tonight, my Queen._

He gently laid the Queen without breaking their kiss. He untied her robe and started his torturous journey towards the desires of their beings. From her lips, to her neck, to every inch of her body, his heated kisses was everything she ever wanted tonight. He sucked on her nipples making her moan loudly again.

“Catherine, you need to keep it down. Or else I’ll stop.” He looked at her while he finally moved between her thighs. Catherine just let out an apologetic smile. Stéphane smiled back but he sat upright and looked down at Catherine.

Annoyed, Catherine also sat upright and grabbed him by his _member._ “Déjà vu, Lord Chancellor?” She managed a smirk and made her grip tighter. Stéphane’s eye widened. _Oh, no. Not this again. Fight this, Narcisse._ He scolded himself. If Catherine will have her way, they will surely both regret it. _But her hand fits where they belong._ The conflict on his face made her move closer to his lips. She gently traced it with her free hand.

“We both know if I continued, you will regret it. I know you don’t want me to get _tired_. So if I were you, I will enjoy all the loud moans and stop ordering me to be silent. Truthfully, you’re lucky. _A Queen_ is moaning for you. So don’t keep me waiting and _finish the job.”_ His amazed face was everything she needed to kiss him once again. Stéphane grabbed her fervently and laid her once more.

From her lips, he immediately went between her legs. _Finally._ They both thought and looked at each other before Stéphane finally ate her and yet another loud moan came out of her. He continued and now inserted the same two fingers that filled her in their bath.

She was so close. _Please, Stéphane, I need this._ Catherine looked at him pleading while he looked back and continued all his actions. Just moments away from her release, Stéphane moved towards her lips, still pumping his fingers in her.

“Stéphane, I’m so close, please don’t stop” she whispered to his wet mouth. He kissed her and gave her a sweet taste.

He pumped faster and harder. Her breathing was filled with anticipation and lust. “Yes, Catherine, come for me.” He whispered to her ears and with just one last pump she reached her climax. Everything became foggy for her but his voice was crystal clear. “Welcome to Heaven, Queen Catherine.” They smiled at each other as their foreheads rest on one another.

He finally released his fingers and brought them in between them. It was glistening with her release. He licked his fingers and Catherine lustfully smirked at her lover’s action. “Heaven tastes good, your Grace”. He teased her.

“Would you like to share the taste again with your Queen?” She caressed his face. “It will be my greatest pleasure” Then he shared a passionate sweet kiss. _Yes, this might probably be what heaven feels like._ They both thought and deepened their kiss once more.

They slowly broke the kiss and sighed. Stéphane finally laid by her side. She sat up and wore the nightgown her servants left hours ago. She grabbed his shirt and brought it to him. “You might get cold, Lord Chancellor.” She smiled gently. He wore the garment laid on his side on the bed. He propped on his elbow and gestured for Catherine to lie by his side.

_In my arms is where I intend you to belong._ She followed and rested head on his shoulder. He enclosed her into a loving embrace and kissed her forehead. “I never thought I could travel from hell to heaven in one night.”

They chuckled as if the memory of her deadly encounter was a distant past. They looked at each other as if everything around them stopped. “Thank you for tonight, Stéphane.” He caressed her beautiful hair then her majestic face.

“I’m sorry, Catherine.” She became confused. _What are you sorry for? Do you immediately regret whatever this is?_

Before he let Catherine jumped into conclusions, he propped himself up and now adoringly looking down on her. “This is me answering your question earlier. I don’t how I managed to be alive after everything I’ve done to you. The Catherine I know would have killed me in an instant. Yet here I am, alive with you, in my bed, wishing to erase everything I’ve done to you.” She manages an intent look, trying to decipher where he is getting at.

“Contrary to what you must have believed before and I have reiterated to you recently, I don’t hate you. _I never hated you._ You must believe me. I…” He cautiously looked at her as he proceeded with his words. “I’m sorry for everything I have done to you. You didn’t deserve that. You don’t deserve everything that this world offered in exchange for your love and devotion, especially to your family.” That is not exactly what he wanted to say.

_I love you. I’ve always loved you, beyond reason._ But he knows he can’t just blurt out his truth after everything that has transpired between them.

Catherine acknowledged his apology by kissing him once more. “You know I find it hard to trust anyone. You have to understand this predicament of mine. But I will try to give it to you, one more time. You earned that for saving me countless of times. And I did kept you around because I need you, by my side, as my Lord Chancellor.”

As much as she wanted to express a more romantic answer, she needed to state facts to protect her heart. That is not exactly what she wanted to say.

_I love you. I’ve always loved you, beyond reason._ But she can’t just say her truth. She has a family and a heart to protect.

Stéphane understood her. _I will do my best for you to completely trust me again._ She was trying to suppress a yawn when he was about to respond. “I believe it’s time to sleep now, my Queen.” They stole one last kiss before they settled back to their earlier embrace.

From this point on, they promised themselves that they will choose to believe the heaven they have created by their side, beyond reason, beyond fear.

**_Are you still okay!? I think I’m not. Hahaha. The next chapter will be enlightening. Thank you for your support and reviews!_ ** **_©_ **


	3. Daunting Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'll admit the fact that I  
> Settled for somebody  
> Just to fight the lonely (yeah)  
> Put myself out on the line  
> And tried to change the old me  
> Changin' almost broke me  
> Been the life of the party  
> Done the worst I can do  
> Chasin' love  
> That was pointless  
> 'Til it pointed me to get to you  
> All the hearts I ever held  
> Just held me back  
> I've been bruised and burned  
> But somehow I'm intact  
> All the times I thought  
> I've might have reached the end  
> I'd do it all again  
> Everything I did to get to you (everything, everything)  
> Everything I did to get to you (everything, everything)"
> 
> Everything I Did to Get to You by Ben Platt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Sadly, I don’t own Reign and all the characters in this story. I would like to address that historical parts in this piece is loosely based on official accounts. Never take them seriously, they are not what happened according to historical books.

The sunlight slowly tried to escape Narcisse’s curtains as the lovers started to awaken. He opened his eyes to the most beautiful site. Catherine was peacefully sleeping in his arm as her head is slightly tilted towards his neck. She looks like a fallen angel with missing wings. _So an angel fell on a demon’s arms. How brilliant is this image?_

It was only days after when Catherine almost succumbed to death and Stéphane cherishes every moment he has with her.

He can’t help but caress her serene face and gently kiss her forehead. The dainty hand on his chest curled up to delicately crumple his shirt. She let out a complaining moan.

“Oh my, I’m sorry to wake you, my beauty.” He gently grabbed her hand that was on his chest and brought it to his lips for a feathery light kiss. “But it is time to wake up.” He held her a little tighter. _But I would rather stay in this bed with you the whole day._ He wishes this every morning.

“You better have a good reason for breaking my peaceful sleep.” She lazily opened her eyes. “Yes. I actually have.” He lifted her with one hand and placed her on top of him. She squealed by the action that made him giggle. “Stéphane!” She managed to mildly thumped his chest to scold him. His wide grin can’t be fazed and held her face.

He kissed her with utmost care and passion, no lust could be detected. _Your taste is intoxicating. I like it._ Catherine’s thoughts are consuming her along with Stéphane’s kiss.

She kissed back with no hesitation. _Your taste is the best breakfast. I love it._ His thoughts drowned with their kiss.

They broke their kiss to gasp for air. Under his breathy voice, a query has been lurking to be asked. _I hope you don’t mind if I ask this now._

He looked at her intently while holding her face and placing loose strands of her hair behind her ears. “Catherine, forgive me for being so blunt early this morning but I do need to ask. Why did you ask for _the devil himself?_ ” Catherine was taken aback by his sudden question. He felt the tense that came over her in his arm.

He tried a way to make the conversation rather lighter than intended. “Moments ago, I was observing your peaceful slumber. You looked like an angel that fortunately fell in the arm of a demon. And one can’t help but wonder why such an angel would choose to be with a demon in any occasion. Then _this demon got jealous over Satan._ You see, I find it quite insulting that you chose Satan’s help over mine. I mean, _I’m the demon that can bring you heaven._ ”

They both smiled at each other as she chuckled amusingly at his remark. She found it endearing that he was concerned about the terrible things she has done for her family. She also finds it ridiculous that he got _jealous over Satan._ She kissed him tenderly mainly for his peculiar jealousy and chuckled once more.

As her chuckle died down and the realization set in. Her face shifted into a gloomy facade. “I was so desperate to save my son.” She was caressing his face now. She doesn’t want him to feel pity for her about how she handles her desperation. “And besides, I already confided with you. But you chose to be against me. _You side no one but yourself, remember?_ ”

The memory came flooding to him. It was the night where they argued about who should be king. Looking back at it now, he was insensitive to what must have gone through her head. He proposed that she choose one son over the other, without a hint of concern for her feelings. To top it all off, he declared himself as the self-serving Lord Chancellor that he truly is and turned his back on her when she needed him the most. Now, he ultimately regrets everything.

“Yes, I remember that night. So that’s the time you’ve invited him into your life?” Just uttering the words makes him want to punch himself. _You stupid, ignorant, pompous ass. How could you turn your back on her like that?_ He wants to fix this. He _needs to make it right._

She just nodded to him and now laid by his side. She doesn’t want to see his reaction to this. She senses some remorse coming from him. The last thing that she wants is for him to blame himself for the choices she made. She did indeed confide with him for this matter but she knows him for they are the same. They are _loyal to their idealogy of righteousness._ And she truly respects and likes that about him. He said what he said and did what he did. Though it came off as selfish, it was _for the good of France._ In hindsight, it is also for the good of her family, however, it may be hurtful and truly devastating.

She propped on her elbow and finally looked at him. She was shocked to see him staring blankly into the ceiling. “Stéphane, what’s wrong?” She reached for him as he looked her way and took her hand. He faced her and slowly sat upright. He leaned on the headboard as he urged Catherine to sit by his front. She followed as he guided her by the hand.

He now holds both her hands and firmly gave her knuckles a chaste kiss. “I’m truly sorry for leaving you that night and the way my intentions came off my tongue. I was insensitive. I didn’t think about how you must have felt about the dispute between your sons. And if I did otherwise, you wouldn’t have resulted in considering the occult’s promises”

She doesn’t like this man in front of her now. She was not sure if she wanted to scold him or accept his apology. She took a deep breath before answering. “I will accept your apology for being insensitive that night. But you don’t need to be sorry for my choices. You did not push me to do what I did. Like yours, my decisions are _mine._ And quite frankly, even if you sided with Charles, I think I will still choose to do what I did. That was an extraordinary option that _this queen has chosen to save whatever is left of her realm._ ”

She cupped his face. “Stop this, lover. This self-flagellation is turning me off.” She smirked as she placed herself on his lap, setting him in the middle of her legs. He smirked back and pulled her closer. “Self-flagellating for a queen like you is not a despicable task but quite refreshing. But I will stop since you don’t like it, my queen.” He gave her an adoring kiss but it was brief as Stéphane needed to say something more important.

“It is still true that I’m on no one’s side but my own. So I will choose what _keeps me alive. Do you know what keeps me alive these days, Catherine?_ ” She smirked at the question. “Money, power, sex?” _Ever so witty, my glorious minx._ He kissed her once more for her funny answer. “You, Catherine. _You keep me alive._ ” 

“Exactly what I said. You get those three things from me.” She whispered that answer to his ear and gave it a little nibble. Stéphane let a seductive moan come out but tried his hardest to refocus on what he wants to say. He lightly pushed her away from him so just he can talk to her eye to eye. He held her by the waist and uttered the words.

“Catherine, what I’m trying to say is that I’m on your side. Trust me when I say I will do my best to protect you, your family, and France. I hope to always be a better option than any witchcraft.” He never once blinked with that statement because he wanted her to know what he can do for her.

“And even without the three things you’ve mentioned, you keep me alive with your wit” Then he kissed her forehead. “Your defiance.” Then he kissed her left cheek. “Your passion.” Then he kissed her right cheek. “Your freckles.” Then he kissed her nose. “And your angelic smile with the most devilish intentions” Finally, he kissed her lips.

_This man is incorrigible and he has been pulling my heart strings lately._ Not that Catherine doesn’t like the feeling. She just wants to be cautious because if things go astray again between them, she might not know how to handle that well. He’s the only dependable soul that she confides to nowadays since Satan is not dependable at all. But like what she promised to him and herself, she will try to fully trust him again.

She broke the sweet kiss and looked at him lovingly. “I’m glad to hear that, Stéphane. It’s hard to hold on to words but I do see and feel your intentions. We’ve been through a lot but things have surprisingly changed for the better between us. I love sharing a chaotic mess of a relationship with someone like you.”

“You _love this relationship?_ Hmmm, does that mean you love...” Catherine knows where he is getting at. _He’s right. She loves him. She feels he loves her._ But this moment is not the right time for her to say that. “To have breakfast because I’m starving.” She finished his sentence and gave him one long kiss before she got off his lap and bed. Stéphane just smiled as he watched his goddess glide in his chambers.

Catherine’s daytime garments were already prepared last night on a chaise lounge. She didn’t need any servants because Stéphane immediately went to her as she reached her gown. He helped her dress up so she could get out quickly and have her bath in her chambers.

She turned around and kissed him on the cheek. “If you get tired of being a Lord Chancellor, you could replace one of my ladies.” They both laughed. “A very tempting offer, your Grace. But I’m very much useful for my current position.” He winked at her and she smiled and shooked her head. “Very well then, see you at breakfast, Lord Chancellor.” She left via the secret passage and with a smile on her face.

* * *

Breakfast was uneventful. But the obnoxiousness exuding attitude coming from Princess Claude didn’t escape Catherine’s radar. She talked to her right after breakfast. “What’s the matter with you? Do you think I will not notice your lack of interest in your own family?” Catherine became more furious when her daughter just gave her a cold sharp side-eye. 

She now held her daughter’s arms firmly. “Why do you always think the worst of me? And you think I don’t know what you are trying to do? An audience with nuns and a whole orphanage? This is the punishment I get for following my heart? You truly are the worst.” Claude tried her best to release herself from her mother’s grasp.

“Claude, come. Let’s talk in my chambers. I will explain everything to you without the prying eyes of anyone.” Her daughter was really difficult. “Why? So that no one will know how truly horrible of a mother you are?” _All I ever do is protect you and your siblings and now you tell me this?_ Catherine swears if she was not her daughter, she would have slapped the hell out of her after that remark.

“Claude, please. Say whatever you want to say to me in my chambers _UNLESS YOU TRULY WANT TO SEE WHAT I’M CAPABLE OF DOING WITH YOUR BEHAVIOR IN FRONT OF EVERYONE.”_ She whispered this in the angriest voice she could manage. Claude felt a chill in her spine and just started walking alongside her mother. It felt like the longest walk but they managed to arrive in Catherine’s chamber.

As soon as the doors opened, Claude went straight to the bed and sat there with crossed arms. Catherine went straight to a decanter and pour herself wine which she drank immediately in one gulp. Without any warning, she threw the goblet to the floor and made Claude startle but didn’t stop the fury against her mother.

“So which nunnery will I be placed to? Do you really think I will not figure out what you’re up to?” Claude stood up now and went to her mother. “Why do I need to be sent to a nunnery? I could still be useful in court. Why are you trying to push me away again?” Her tears finally escaped her eyes.

“You truly are a Medici, quick with words and pure fire when mad” She held her daughter’s face and gently wiped the tears. But her gentle actions will not salvage her daughter from her wrath and insult because of her poor attitude. “But you are also a Valois, acts on whims and could be stupid at times. You got your father to blame for that.”

Claude can’t believe her mother insulted her and her father in one blow. She was about to retort when her mother raised a finger in front of them gesturing her to not even bother to speak. She sat them on the chaise near the window. “You listen to me and you listen well, my darling. I’m not going to take you to a nunnery. I will take you to Chenonceau and have an audience with nuns and orphans _from Lorraine._ ”

Upon hearing Lorraine, Claude’s eyes widened. The duchy of Lorraine has been recently attacked by heretics, neither radical Protestant and Catholic alike. They had a chance to kill an entire clan of the duke and duchess of the said region as a message for the crown. They also held hostage a monastery and its orphanage. The crown acted immediately and sent troops to save the nuns and children. Knowing that they were cornered, the heretics decided to burn the monastery and many died. With all the effort, at the very end, the Crown’s troops managed for the heretics to surrender and save whoever was left alive.

Upon investigation, the said faction was found to be connected to the Red Knights. The radical group already challenged the Crown and the House of Valois before. They hold a personal vendetta on Queen Catherine and King Henry II and acted upon it. Charles was the most affected as he was abducted by these men and changed him for the worst. Hence, resulted in Catherine’s decision on asking help from the occult.

And since this attack was connected to the Red Knights, Catherine felt she was personally responsible for the welfare of the remaining nuns and children. So she sheltered them in her favorite chateau and was heavily guarded for their protection.

“But why Chenonceau? Why not here at court?” Claude was sniffling as tears fell. “As you know, the whole country is pretty much chaotic at the moment and is divided by the two religions. If we bring Catholic nuns and children here, the Protestants will think that we value Catholic lives more. We simply can’t risk civil war.”

Catherine stroked her daughter’s hair as she pondered on the next words to say. “And I assume that you’re wondering why do you need to come with me.” Claude nodded as her mother continued. “They just went through hell because some men are mad with our family. They don’t deserve that. We owe them the apology and protection they deserve from no less than their queen and princess. These _women and children_ need to see strong women that will inspire them to continue with life. I believe we fit the roles of strong women, don’t you think so?”

Catherine held her daughter’s face tenderly and brought her to an embrace. “I’m sorry for being so rash, Mother. I just thought that with everything that transpired in my life recently, I have failed you once more and you want me gone.” Claude was wailing within Catherine’s embrace. “Hush now, my child. I have told you time and time again that _mother is always on your side._ ” She held her hands and intently looked at her daughter’s eyes.

“Your father and I had the worst marriage but you and your siblings are the best miracles of my life. _I will do anything to protect you._ Though my decisions may not be in your interest or care, but _they will protect you wherever you are._ That’s how much I love you. I’m truly sorry for all the times I became the worst mother. I’m sorry that your parents never gave you the home you deserve. But you don’t want any child, an orphan at that, to experience the same thing, do you?”

Now, Claude was truly understanding where her mother is coming from. “I need your help to comfort these children and give them hope that even if this world is cruel, and you’ve been through a lot, you could stand once more and keep on living.” Claude gave her mother a gentle smile and embraced her once more. “I love you, mother. I’m sorry.” Catherine hugged her tighter. “I love you too, my darling.” She kissed her forehead but the tender moment was interrupted by the knock on the door.

“Your majesties, the King ask for your presence in the throne room.” The two ladies gave each other an alarming look and immediately went out.

“Does Charles know of _Chenonceau?_ ” Claude queried her mother while walking towards the throne room. “No. You know your brother is becoming a Protestant again and us helping these Catholics might ruffle up his terrible side.” She now brought her daughter to the corner. “Asides from us, the Lord Chancellor and your brother Henri are the only ones who know. That’s why we didn’t talk about it over breakfast. We have to be discreet just until the monastery is rebuilt.”

Narcisse was set to fetch Catherine himself because _he wants her to be ready for what the King is trying to do_. Then he saw her in the corner with her daughter. Claude noticed that he was approaching them and directed her mother to look in his direction. 

“Your Majesties, I wanted to fetch you myself to prepare you for the King’s plan.” The ladies gave him the most concerned faces. “He was planning to install Luc as the new Duke of Lorraine.” The mother and daughter shared the same shocked expression.

“Is this your doing, Narcisse? This is so like you, grasping power in a short notice.” Catherine’s words were mixed with bitterness and anger. “Contrary to what you think, your Grace, I don’t want my son to be the duke of a rebel-consumed region with the certainty of civil unrest. So do you. You don’t want _your daughter_ to suffer the same fate.”

“ _My daughter?_ ” Catherine was confused with his last statement. “Narcisse, what do you mean?” Claude was becoming more nervous. “Charles wants to _reinstate your marriage_. The annulment that Luc asked for was null and void and _burnt_.” The ladies' expression was incomprehensible now. Catherine took her daughter's hand.

“We should all go now, the King is expecting us.” Catherine and Stéphane shared a nervous look and went to the throne room.

* * *

“Ah, finally. Welcome my family and Lord Narcisse. I was just congratulating Luc on his new position.” Charles was now by the table, pouring wine on a goblet. Luc and Claude met gaze and shared a longing but concerned look on their faces. “I know that both of you want an annulment. But Luc can’t simply rule that region without a Valois, so it was logical to simply reinstate your marriage.” He gave the goblet to her sister and went back to the table.

“My son, but don’t you think Lorraine is too fragile and too dangerous for your sister and brother-in-law in position?” Catherine wants to reason with her son. “I have to agree with the Queen Mother, your Grace. As much as it is an honor for a Valois-Narcisse to rule that region, it is too early to appoint anyone. Your privy council has already raised their concerns as their words are as good as mine.” Narcisse was trying to get through him.

“I understand your concerns. But I have made my decision. The time is now. We will show those radicals and their allies that this kingdom is not afraid of them and I need people I trust to be in those positions.” He gave goblets to his mother and lord chancellor. “To the new duke and duchess of Lorraine.” Charles raised his goblet and immediately drank the contents. They raised their goblets as a sign of obedience to the king's whims. 

Luc held Claude's hand as they stood side by side. The daunting responsibilities thrown at them were overwhelming that they could not find words to their renewed marriage and everything that comes along with it. 

Catherine and Narcisse were a reflection of their children but were not holding hands. They shared a knowing look that in-lined themselves to a common dangerous goal. _These are not the words of the King. Someone is masterfully playing him._ They know this now but they didn't expect to get their answer almost immediately.

Just as Charles finished his drink, an apparition of an abominable man graced the throne room. “Admiral Gaspard de Coligny, I’m glad you have returned to court safe and sound.” Catherine and Narcisse could not believe what they are seeing. “It is a pleasure to be of service to you, my King.” Gaspard curtsied and smiled at him.

“Come celebrate with us. This is also _your accomplishment._ ” Upon hearing this, the Queen Mother and the Lord Chancellor gave the Admiral the most cut-throat glare. “So if we understand it correctly, the good Admiral perpetuated this plan with you, Majesty, _even if he is not part of the privy council_?” Narcisse’s indignant tone at the end was so pronounced that he wants the two men to know that he is not willing to play their game.

“Come now, Lord Chancellor. There is no need to be hostile. The Admiral’s idea is for the best. And yes, he is not of part of the privy council. _Well, at least, not yet_. But he has proven himself worthy of a position so I heeded to his suggestion and thought it was a good idea.” The King smiled at his new favorite noble.

“How in the world did you two even communicated if the Admiral is not here at court?” Catherine was becoming annoyed now. She knows this admiral. He is one of the known leaders of the biggest Protestant faction in France. “Through letters, your Majesties. It started when I extended my deepest condolences to the Crown _for losing such a powerful duchy_. Then the King and I became acquainted.” Then two cheered with their goblets.

_How could they have missed this?_ Catherine and Narcisse are going crazy about this fact. Letters sent to the King always go through them but _they missed one of the most important letters_.

Then it also added in Catherine’s mind at lightning speed. She suspected him into the destruction of Lorraine. But it was impossible since Protestants were also involved. _But he might be involved in the slaughter of the duke’s clan!?_ Her mind went wild with this and held on Narcisse for dear life. Narcisse was startled when he noticed the grip Catherine had on him. 

“What’s the matter?” Narcisse whispered to Catherine. “I believe he killed the duke’s clan to reinstate the Crown on Lorraine’s duchy. I don’t know how would this benefit him but I don’t like where this is going. We need to know his intentions and what he wants.” Catherine’s eyes never left the image of his son being lured by an evil man.

“Then our trip to Chenonceau will serve us just right for this purpose. Let’s give them the illusion that we submit to their wants so that they won’t suspect that we are getting to the bottom of this.” Catherine nodded to his plan as Claude and Luc were summoned by Charles to talk interact with the admiral. Narcisse and Catherine were looking at them as if their children were burning into the fires of hell.

“A usurper just entered my home. But two snakes will strangle him to death.” Catherine and Narcisse clinked their goblets together and smirked at the prospect of their plan.

**_Oooooh, something’s gonna happen! Thank you for waiting for this update :) The next chapter will be uploaded soon because this is too much for my brain to handle haha. Love you all!_ **


	4. Part 1: Enlightened by Depictions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm a rose growing in an old briar,  
> Looking for the last liar,  
> Poking through the gravel and the hay...  
> I'm a shoe hanging on a phone wire,  
> A screw sticking in an old tire,  
> I'm something someone lost along the way...  
> Who's looking out?  
> Who's looking out for you?  
> Who's looking out, yeah...  
> Who's looking out for you now?
> 
> Who's Looking Out by Twin Forks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Nope. I still don't own Reign and all the characters in this story. They own their lives and they will always have a choice, according to this chapter :) Trigger warning: A part of this chapter will talk about Catherine's memories in Florence (rape and violence are noted)

_Chapter 4: Part 1 - Enlightened by Depictions_

The next day, Luc was informed of _Chenonceau_ and accompanied Claude, Catherine, and Stéphane in a thirty-minute carriage ride from the castle to the said chateau. They were surprised to be welcomed by children who lined up at the side of the main hallway of the chateau. The nuns were waiting at the end of the hall.

"Did you ask them to do this, mother?" Claude was pleased by the image before her and smiled brightly back at the children. "No, I'm also surprised like you." Two children now approached the royals and gave them each a beautiful bouquet of red roses, mixed with pink for Claude and mixed with white for Catherine.

"Did you do this?" Luc inquired but he had a hunch that his father was behind this warm welcome. He just gave his son a gentle smile. "They deserve this break. Besides, we want to give them flowers but we both know they might reject it. They're Medici women. They don't take sweet gestures from men without suspicions." Stéphane was just enjoying watching Catherine have a genuinely good time.

This seemingly in love look from his father didn't escape Luc's attention. He knew they were lovers and confidants but he has never seen his father this loving and caring towards any woman.

The royals have finally reached the nuns and were welcomed by Mother Superior Clementine. "Good morning, your Majesties, my Lords. I hope you liked our little welcome as a sign of our gratitude for providing us sanctuary in one of your chateaus."

"We appreciate your adoring gesture. We are truly touched." Catherine smiled. "And these children are just wonderful. We are glad you are all safe!" The littlest children cheered at the princess's remark. They find the royals magnificent as they donned the simplest yet elegant gowns they have ever seen.

"I believe a breakfast banquet has been prepared for everyone. Children, are you hungry?" Stéphane gleefully addressed and the children cheered. Catherine was surprised to see this endearing side of Stéphane. _Aren't you adorable sometimes, Lord Chancellor?_

Luc and Claude were flooded by the children and were asked a lot of silly questions as they made their way to the banquet. Catherine finally went to Stéphane's side. She clung her arm comfortably to his within decency and they smiled at each other.

"So, you know how to be adorable too?" Stéphane was amused by her remark and smiled at her. He gave her a peck on the cheek in response. Before he made the action, he made sure that they were left behind by the crowd. But unfortunately, there was one nun and a child who apparently got left behind with them and saw what Narcisse did.

The child unstably ran to the lovers while the nun tried to chase him. The child tugged on Catherine's gown. "Kiss?" The lovers stopped their tracks and found the little creature by Catherine's side. They looked at each and giggled. "I see, I won't be the only charmer in this place." Another set of giggles ensued.

Narcisse picked up the littlest boy and carried him. A lot more of Catherine's heartstrings were plucked for Narcisse. _I'm loving this sweet father's image of yours._

Finally, the nun caught up with them. "My apologies, your Majesty, my Lord. This child is quite inquisitive. I'm sorry if Damien invaded your privacy." The nun apologetically lowered her head.

Catherine _held her hand_ and gave her a tender smile. "No worries, my dear. He's adorable. _He can get away with anything._ It's alright." The Queen looked at Narcisse for him to respond next. The Lord smiled at the nun in understanding as he carried the boy.

"So, your name is Damien. Nice to meet you, child." He shook the child's hand and he chuckled. "So, you also want a kiss?" Narcisse pointed at Catherine. The child vigorously nodded. "But we have to keep that a secret. Can you a secret?" Then Narcisse placed his index finger in front of his lips and made the 'shhh' sound. The child copied. Catherine shook her head in amusement. She finally kissed the boy on the cheek and the three of them laughed heartily.

While this was happening, as Catherine's hand left the nun's touch, _everything_ _slowed down._ A _vision_ came through as the nun closed her eyes.

_I can see it now. It is clearer now that I have held your hand. I will need to inform you, my Queen, sooner or later._

As Narcisse interacted with the child, Catherine's attention went back to the nun. "Sister, are you alright?" The nun remained unresponsive so Catherine lightly shook her. "Sister?" Finally, the nun opened her eyes and heavy breathing ensued.

"What's the matter?" Narcisse also noticed the nun. Catherine placed her hand on the young nun's forehead to check for fever. She was not warm but she was definitely _cold_ and baffled the Queen. "You don't have a fever but _your forehead is cold. Why is that?"_

The nun's breathing slowly came back to normal. "It must be a cool wind, your Grace." She bowed to Catherine quickly and went to Narcisse to get Damien. He gave the child to her but gave her a confused look. "We should get going, my Lord, your Grace." The nun curtsied while carrying the child and hurriedly went to the banquet.

The lovers looked at each other but started to move as well. "She's quite peculiar, isn't she?" Narcisse gently tucked Catherine's arm to his. "Yes, very peculiar indeed" Catherine responded and they both went to the banquet.

* * *

Breakfast was very enjoyable as the royals and the lords observed the children eat happily. But Catherine can't help but notice the nun that takes care of Damien. _I forgot to get her name._ She would once in a while get an eye-to-eye with her and the nun would shy away then back at it. _I would need to talk to her later._

After breakfast, the children were escorted to the rooms where the nuns teach their lessons. They all bid goodbye to the royals and the lords. "I promise, I shall tell a story and we'll play later after your lessons. Does that sound good?" Claude gleefully informed the crowd. The children rejoiced and waved goodbye.

For one last time, Catherine and the nun shared another glance at each other but this time the nun did not shy away. Catherine felt like it was in slow motion as it lingered while the nun walked away. It gave her chills to her spine.

What broke her trance was Narcisse's hand. "Catherine, Mother Superior wants to talk to us. Are you alright?" _You're always so concerned about me. I'm flattered._ Catherine acknowledged him, nodded, and took his hand.

"We are glad that you have considered to personally help us in our time of need, especially in the political climate that we are in." Mother Superior Clementine started. "The Crown is glad to help. You are our subjects and it is our responsibility to protect you all." Catherine smiled and held Mother Superior's hand for assurance. "But I would like to assume that the King does not know you are helping us? We have been informed _he favors the other faith._ "

Luc and Claude looked at one another as Catherine's smile slowly dissipated and let go of the nun's hand. "Yes. The King is _not yet_ aware of this. But he is already determined to rebuild Lorraine. In fact, we are now in the presence of the new Duke and Duchess of the region." Narcisse gestured his hand to his son and the princess. Both acknowledged the recognition.

"We are here to assure you that we will protect you and the region. The King may not be in our favor now but we will do our best to win that." Luc reassured his subject and turned his attention to his duchess. "Having to meet these beautiful children motivates me to do whatever I can for them and the whole of Lorraine. My brother has a soft spot for children. We will make sure he will come around regardless of faith, Mother Superior." Claude heartened the nun and got a tender smile in return. The Duke and Duchess of Lorraine talk to the nun about their plans for the region.

At the corner, Catherine and Stéphane were beaming with pride for their children. They never thought that this new responsibility will bring out the best in them, especially Claude. Stéphane held Catherine's hand discreetly and whispered to her ear. "You did well with Claude. I'm so proud of you." And smiled ever so close to her face. She returned the smile. "I still don't believe that that good man is your son. But nevertheless, you did pretty well too."

He can't help but snicker to her snarky yet witty comeback. _Classic Catherine._ And she snickered back. The rest of the conversation with the nun was all about rebuilding Lorraine and the monastery. After all these, Mother Superior bid them goodbye and encouraged the lords and royals to rest.

* * *

When the nun left, Catherine gestured for the young couple not to leave the room. "We need to talk about the King and Coligny." The lightness of the conversation with the nun turned to a heavy burden weighing on their shoulders upon mentioning those names.

"Their acquaintance is a dangerous affair for all of this country. Catherine and I have suspicions on Coligny's intentions. He might be behind the killings of the duke's clan." Narcisse uttered the words as he looked out the window. "Then installed us in power? Why would he want us there?" Luc held Claude closer, sharing their fear of the possibilities.

"Because you are a powerful noble and my daughter is part of the Crown. Two things that Coligny would like to crush himself. If both are placed in one place, it will be easier for him to vanquish us. Oh, he made sure that it would sound better on my son's ear to make it all happen." Catherine was so pissed in the chaise she's sitting on. She had her fist clenched tightly. Claude went to her mother and held her hand.

"How will we defeat Coligny? He has Charles wrapped up and his power is becoming stronger as his Protestant allies overwhelm this country." Claude voiced out her concerns.

"We will need evidence that he perpetrated this massacre. And that's when your new positions will come to play. Since now you have the power over the region, you both will have access to any paper trail or people that may lead us to what we want." Narcisse intently looked at the young couple.

Catherine caressed Claude's face. "So you two must look after each other and be vigilant in this new responsibility. For sure, Coligny will keep an eye on you both. So you need to be careful." Claude gave her mother a concerned face then looked at Luc. He approached his wife and knelt down by the chaise. His three companions were taken aback by his gesture.

"I know that I may still not be the man you love at the moment, but even if that's the case, _you are still my wife and I will protect you at all cost._ We now have a whole region to take care of. _Do you trust me and help me rebuild our new home, Duchess Claude_?" Luc held out his hand and waited for Claude.

Claude was so touched and wanted to take his hand immediately but looked at her mother first. _Oh, my child, I trust that you will make the right decisions without me._ Catherine returned her gaze with this thought and smiled back. As if Claude heard her thoughts, she kissed her mother's cheek and immediately took Luc's hand. "I'm honored to be your duchess, Duke Luc Narcisse. Thank you for your patience with me." The couple embraced, kissed, and held hands.

Stéphane moved behind Catherine, placed his hand on her shoulder, and gave her a loving squeeze. Catherine clasped his hand and briefly gave him an endearing look but quickly returned to the image she never wished to end.

"I want them to be strong with what's to come. I'm glad that they have each other now." Catherine whispered like a prayer. "And they have us too. We will be strong for them. They will start their own family but _they are our children forever_." Narcisse kissed Catherine's head and they shared a hopeful gaze.

The couples' moments were interrupted by the burst of children's voices from the near distance. "Looks like the children are done with their lessons. We should go see them!" Claude was really excited and grabbed Luc. The older couple followed suit.

* * *

The royals and the lords interacted with the children once more. But Catherine's attention was captivated by _the nun_ again. With a pensive look, the nun turned away from the crowd and walked away. Catherine's curiosity got the best of her and started to move away from the crowd.

"Where are you going?" Stéphane gently grabbed her arm. "I'm just going to get something. Excuse me." Catherine just lightly nodded at him and went on her way. Stéphane's eyes followed her as she disappears from the corner. _Please be careful, Catherine._ Stéphane can still tend to be on edge when Catherine is lost from his sight. But he trusts her strength and went back to the crowd.

Fortunately, the nun was a slow walker and Catherine caught up on her. She grabbed her by the elbow. They ended up in one of the chateau's private rooms.

"Your Grace?" The nun was stunned to see Catherine. "What is your name?" She sat them down. "My name is Lucille, your Grace." The nun lowered her head.

"Lucille, you probably wondered why I followed you. Although I do think _this is what you wanted,_ ever since our encounter with Damien?" Catherine intently looked at the young lady and waited for her response. The nun became wide-eyed open when the queen uttered the words.

"Your Grace, I intend not to disturb your visit here but I may not _get a chance to say or show what you need to know._ I apologize if I gave off the impression of discomfort upon your arrival." Catherine took a deep breath.

"It's alright, child. It is true. I felt a hint of discomfort with your actions. But I became more curious than irritated. I did feel you wanted _to tell me something important._ What is it then?" The nun took a deep breath.

"Your Grace, you are _cursed by the devil._ More particularly, a _witch_ at that." Catherine was absolutely shocked by the nun's revelation. She was not surprised that she was cursed because she already knew that. But she was surprised by _how the nun knew about it._ Catherine looked from left to right and made sure no one's around.

"How in the world did you know that? _Are you a witch as well_? Are you _acquainted with Emmanuelle_?" Catherine whispered in her suspicious nervous voice. It may be a whisper but it was loud enough to startle Lucille.

"Of course not, your Grace. I am a child of Christ. I'm no pagan. It's just that I am blessed or cursed with the ability to see things that have happened to a person or what will happen to the future. The visions come to me _when_ _I touch any item that belonged to them or has a touch of their hands."_

It all makes sense to the queen now. "You're a seer? So when _you held my hand, you saw something?_ " The nun nodded and stood. "Follow me, your Grace. I need to show you something."

* * *

Lucille brought them to her room in the chateau. On the table, there were piles of drawings. The nun handed one drawing to Catherine. It was a detailed sketch of the threesome they had with Emmanuelle but with a white glow on Narcisse, red glow on Catherine, and black glow on Emmanuelle.

The three of them lying in bed. _Thank God, we were still fully clothed._ She silently prayed. "You're a seer and quite an artist." She looked at the drawing. "So when have you seen this? Did you see this when it happened or before?" Catherine carefully looked at her.

"Your Grace, it seems _my visions have their own lives_. They would sometimes appear very clear to me or very vaguely in fragments. I do not know if it already happened, currently happening or the future." She came closer to the queen and looked at the event that she drew. " _But whatever clear vision comes, it will play out, one way or another. The choices one has made, makes, and will make are the keys to unfold every event."_

She gently took back the drawing from Catherine. "This picture was drawn for a week, your Grace. I felt the hesitation within your energy. So, I saw two different ways of how this could have ended." Catherine was shocked to hear that. _She has a better eye than Nostradamus._ Catherine wanted to know both endings.

"The two endings start off as the blurriest and same images. When you have made a decision, both images start to change drastically, making your decision a clearer image than the other. On the other, I believe you were just walking away from a prison cell but with a face of worry. I don't know why or what made you worry but that was the energy I felt and the image was already a blur. And this image is your clear decision. I never understood what the colored glow meant but they were clearly in my vision. So, I just drew them."

Catherine doesn't know what to feel as everything is being revealed to her. She sat on the chair by the table as Lucille brought her water. "I'm sorry if I'm overwhelming you, your Grace. It is not my intention. But when you arrived this morning and personally saw you for the first time, there was a sense of fear and relief that overcame me. Finally, I can have a chance to talk to the woman I've been seeing for almost all of my life."

Before Catherine could talk, Lucille brought out a handkerchief from her pocket. "Is that my handkerchief?" Catherine saw the golden embroidery of a rose at the corner of the cloth. She remembered having this when she was just a child in Florence.

This was the first thing she has ever embroidered. She always wondered where this valuable piece of cloth had gone. "How did you get this?"

"When I was just 10 years old, my family served at an estate owned by one of the queen's ladies-in-waiting. She was a kind noblewoman that would share any blessing she got from the court. One day, she shared with us excess cast-off gowns from royals. When we were rummaging through it, I found this beautiful handkerchief and kept it ever since." Lucille handed the cloth to Catherine.

"On my eleventh birthday, I started having vivid dreams of a child, a girl. She was always surrounded by nuns and soldiers. I don't understand why she keeps on crying but it hurts me. _I feel her pain._ The soldiers kept on laughing at her. The nuns treat her indifferently. The images kept me awake at night. I think one of the reasons I entered the convent is because of this child. _I wanted to save her._ "

Catherine's head was lowered and just looked down on the cloth. After a few seconds, tears were falling on the handkerchief. The memories of her rape and sufferings in Florence came crushing to her head. "Unfortunately, she never came out of that unscathed."

Lucille was now crying too. "I know because I also witnessed how her innocent heart was forced to be hardened as she moved forward with her life." Lucille had all the drawings in hand and gave it to Catherine. The drawings were significant moments in her life. From her extravagant wedding, coronation and a broken marriage, to the birth and death of her son Francis, and her moments with anyone like Queen Elizabeth, Narcisse and Mary, Queen of Scots were all drawn to perfection. "You must have pitied me throughout these years. I am a queen but a prisoner of my own life." The Queen was so emotional and blurted this in between sniffles.

"Never have I pitied you, your Grace. I have admired you. You are a queen who took over your own life in times of great adversities. I _empathize_ with you _._ So, I _prayed for your strength_ every day _. I prayed to Him that one day I hope to truly help you._ " Lucille held Catherine's hand. "And I believe, this is the fateful day." Just as Lucille was about to tell how she could help, a knock on the door interrupted them.

**_This chapter is full of ups and downs, it needed a breather. Hahaha. Thank you so much for supporting my work. I enjoy writing for all of you :) Next part will be uploaded soon!_ **


	5. Chapter 4 Part 2: Enlightened by Crosses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm tryna come up with a systematic approach  
> To love you and let you go  
> But you're cloudin' up my judgment every time  
> You give me chills when you look at me like that  
> I don't know how I feel  
> Nobody, nobody's deep, deep, deep, deep  
> Deep, deep, deep
> 
> Somebody left me feeling empty  
> And somebody ripped me at the seams  
> But you're bringing back all my feelings  
> You're bringing back all of my feelings  
> I'm deep divin' into your emotions  
> And sometimes, I think I might be broke  
> But you're bringing back all my feelings  
> You're bringing back all of my feelings  
> And I fuckin' love, I fuckin' love it
> 
> Deep by Julia Michaels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Nope. I still don't own Reign and all the characters in this story. They own their lives and they will always have a choice, according to this chapter :) Trigger warning: Anger management issues can result in violence. This is the continuation! Get your feels on!

**_Disclaimer: Nope. I still don't own Reign and all the characters in this story. They own their lives and they will always have a choice, according to this chapter :) Trigger warning: Anger management issues can result in violence. This is the continuation! Get your feels on!_ **

_Chapter 4: Part 2 - Enlightened by Crosses_

"Your Grace? Are you in here?" Narcisse's voice was on the other side of the door. Lucille looked at Catherine for permission. The queen simply nodded and the nun opened the door.

Narcisse moved past Lucille and went straight to Catherine. "It's been almost an hour that we were looking for you. I got nervous so I…" He finally noticed her teary eyes. "Catherine?" He wiped her tears and directed his attention to the nun with his deep angry voice. "What did you do to her!?" Lucille was frightened and froze to Narcisse's question.

"Stéphane, calm down. Lucille didn't do anything. I was just reminiscing." Catherine laid her hand on his chest. Then, he saw the drawings that Catherine was holding. He slowly took them from her. "Didn't do anything? How was she able to draw intimate details of your life?" He gave Lucille a puzzling look.

"Apparently, she's a seer and she will help us in dealing with Emmanuelle and her curse on us. That witch didn't die. She's carrying and is protected by... our child?" Catherine shook her head in disbelief at her own remark as she wiped the last tears in her eyes.

"Actually, she has given birth already." Lucille hesitantly revealed. Catherine and Narcisse gave her the most horrified faces she has ever seen. Catherine stood from where she was sitting and went to her, as Narcisse one by one looked at the drawings she had made.

"How is that even possible!? She was just with us days ago! What you are claiming is impossible!" Catherine doesn't know if she is more irritated, angry, or confused. But she needs more explanation for this unbelievable event. "But I saw how she became pregnant immediately _after you committed the act with her._ She revealed it to you right _in your last conversation_ and..."

As if the timing would have it, Narcisse stumbled upon the image Lucille was talking about, _the cursed night when he almost lost Catherine._ Horrifying images of that night flooded his mind. Impulsively, he crumpled the drawing and angrily threw all the drawings to the floor. The two ladies were stunned with his anger.

"Do you _witches_ enjoy playing with our lives? Does it give you the greatest pleasure to see us in pain and misery!?" Narcisse's voice was filling every void in the room. He was approaching Lucille when Catherine stopped his tracks.

"Stéphane, please, you need to calm down. You are scaring her!" Catherine is now getting angry at his actions. "Yes, she should be scared of me because I will lock her up in the dungeon for claiming these vicious lies! Do you seriously believe her, Catherine? These are the works of the devil and we should not let them control our lives!" Narcisse was so mad that he actually wanted to hurt the nun.

But his judgment was not that clouded to lay a hand on a woman so he opted to just throw a decanter away from the ladies. Catherine pulled Lucille closer to her as they observed Narcisse act out on his rage. Lucille was shaking in the Queen's arms. But Narcisse was not the only indignant soul in the room.

"So your idea is to throw her to the dungeon then what? Punish her for _telling 'lies' that actually have evidence_? And these drawings of _none other than my life_ , I might add, may come into the light once investigations start. Is this what you wanted?" Narcisse felt like he was shot with a gun for the Queen's every word.

"And what of her congregation? Hmm? Won't they look for her? And when they do figure out who could be responsible for her disappearance, did you seriously not think that they won't suspect us!? So, no! You will not have the power to place her in captivity. YOU BETTER STOP YOUR TANTRUM, GET IT TOGETHER AND ACT LIKE A DECENT MAN! YOUR QUEEN COMMANDS YOU, LORD NARCISSE!" They both shared a vexed look as the nun whimpers at the side.

Narcisse finally sat down. He placed his head on his hands and was trying to calm his breathing. Catherine walked Lucille to her bed, sat there, and comforted her.

A few minutes of agonizing silence ensued. But someone had to break this peace and address what is needed to be said. The Lord Chancellor took a deep breath before talking and faced his companions. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted irrationally. I'm just..." He thought long and hard for his next words.

"Tired. _I'm really tired_ of dealing with these... supernaturals. I'm tired of fighting a losing battle every single time. I'm tired of thinking _if I will lose someone I love again._ " He said that while earnestly looking at Catherine. But he knows he became the worst moments ago so Catherine's cold eyes were not a surprise.

"So, I hope you accept my apologies, Sister Lucille. I didn't mean to shout or threaten you. I'm just really concerned about what recently transpired in _our lives._ And you presenting your capabilities makes me worry that we will have to endure them all over again." He spoke out of legitimate concern. But Catherine is still mad at him.

"Lucille, I would love to extend my apologies on behalf of the Crown, for the Lord Chancellor's behavior." She looked back at Narcisse and wanted to see his remorse. "He doesn't usually act like that. He's usually composed under pressure. But I guess, he is truly tired. _We've been through a lot._ " She took a deep breath before she said he was tired. Narcisse usually doesn't show his real emotions to anyone. But it seems, with everything that has been going on, it is too much for a Lord Chancellor to handle.

Lucille looked at Catherine in understanding. Then, she just lowered her head to gain strength. She braced herself first and look at Narcisse in the eyes

"Contrary to what you think, my Lord, I do not find pleasure in this ability I possess." The Queen and the Lord Chancellor are attentively looking at her. "Seeing someone suffering or even dying almost every day is not the way I wish to live my life." Narcisse was so guilt-stricken and Catherine, as much as she doesn't want to, feels pity for the poor nun.

"I feel the emotions of all the people I see in my visions." Lucille held Catherine's hand. "I felt your breathlessness." Then looked at Narcisse. "I saw your despair to save her."

Lucille and Narcisse looked at each other. "I can't control when these visions come and what I see and feel for all of you. But this is certain, I don't want any harm unto any of you. _I want to help you. But it will always be your choice to undertake what I'll say._ "

Narcisse broke their eye contact and gave his gaze to Catherine that shared the same concerned look like his. "Alright, Lucille. We are listening. What have you seen? _What could we do?_ " Catherine really wants answers.

Lucille was very hesitant. She does not know where to start so she just thought of continuing what she was revealing before Narcisse's rage. She stood and went equidistant to the Queen and the Lord.

"As I was saying a while ago, I _saw_ the witch giving birth to a son." Narcisse was so baffled at how a pregnancy could happen right after sex and birth just days within pregnancy. _The devil works fast._

For Catherine, something is adding up. "Lucille, you said you 'saw'. You mean, you've seen the witch give birth in front of you? Or in a vision?"

Lucille swallowed. "In my vision, your Grace." Catherine's eyes narrowed. Stéphane was observing her. _Where are you getting at, Catherine?_

"And you said that you only see visions when you _hold_ _something one's own or their actual hand._ Have you held her hand?" Catherine's inquisition is making Lucille more nervous than ever. She doesn't know how they will take her news.

"No, your Grace. I haven't met her personally. But… _I'm in possession of what I believe belongs to her… and yours._ " Narcisse gently straightened up and anticipated her answer.

Catherine is having a terrible intuition but she is hopeful that Lucille will tell her that she's wrong. She placed her hands together and gracefully stood. "A valuable belonging of hers, probably _an unexpected guest in your life_?"

Lucille gave her the widest eyes possible and lowered her head. "Tell me this, Lucille. Do you have _Emmanuelle's son_?" Catherine closed her eyes and cleared her throat. _"Our little demon?"_ Narcisse was dumbfounded by Catherine's claim. _This is insane._

Lucille waited for Catherine to open her eyes and when she did, she gave her an irresolute nod.

Catherine's utter shock made her walk towards Narcisse so she could hold on to something. He stood up and caught her in time. "But there are no infants among the children, is there?" Narcisse was holding Catherine by the waist as she held onto his doublet.

"Yes well, apparently, the babe grew fast. We found him covered in soot while we tried to recover anything from our burned orphanage. We have never seen him before so we thought somebody might have left him after the fire. We can't just leave him so Mother Superior tasked me to be _his guardian_. And when I held him, I almost collapsed. I saw how he was conceived, how he was born, and how he was _abandoned_."

Catherine's maternal heart was starting to get furious. "She abandoned him? But she said that this child is her savior? Why would she leave him in an orphanage?"

"From what I saw, she left him in the forest with a sense of fulfillment, your Grace. As if _the purpose has been carried out_. Then a few men found him and brought him to the orphanage. Then a few moments later, _our home was burning._ "

Narcisse tried to grasp this information. "The demon child started the fire?" Catherine looked up and gave him a stupefied look. _Are you serious with that question?_

"No, my Lord. I believe that the men who brought him started the fire. But their images were blurred. One thing is certain, _he survived the fire._ "

"So _our child_ …" Stéphane can't believe the uttered words. "He is an arcane being with extramundane abilities?" The nun nodded.

Catherine chimed in with a very perceptive guess. "Is our child Damien? The child under your protection?" Lucille's smile immediately manifested on her face and confirmed. Narcisse felt his heart skip a beat at the revelation.

The lovers had a joined sense of unsettledness and relief to the fact that they have a child together through a witch and Satan _._ That the child is the adorable kid they ran into moments ago. That he may be a true demon for having such power but quite angelic in nature.

The whole revelation of their child was quite a journey already but it seems Lucille is just getting started. "Your child is just a part of what I need to say. You might want to sit down again."

"Of course." Catherine expressed with utmost exasperation and looked at Stéphane. He kissed her forehead in return with his own frustrations in his aura and led her to settle on a chaise with him.

"The curse of the witch is quite complex than one can comprehend and expect." Lucille started. "But isn't all curses hard to fathom?" Narcisse can't help but talk. Catherine glared at him and he just shrugged his shoulder. "Please, Lucille, continue. Ignore this pompous ass." Narcisse let out an eye-roll.

Lucille suppressed a giggle. _I truly hope you consider this solution. I hope it will make you happy._ She thought and continued. "The curse cast upon you both is _not what you assume_. "

 _This is more confusing than anything_. Narcisse's mind was spinning. _Good Lord, what did I truly get ourselves into?_ Catherine felt more guilty than ever. "You might think that having her child was the curse she gave you. But that's not true at all. The curse is _unending suffering through everyone you love the most._ In my opinion, this is the worst curse anyone could have."

"But isn't loving someone equates to suffering and pain?" Catherine was being reasonable. "That is true, your Grace. But loving someone doesn't mean _causing their own death_. She cursed you with a looming power to _directly cause the death of your own children_."

"How do you know this?" Catherine's hurt was written all over her eyes. "When I held Damien before running to both of you, I saw Emmanuelle in the forest and uttering the words. I don't know when she cursed you _both_ but she did. What I don't understand is _another powerful energy_ surrounding her. She was surrounded by a black glow on her own and _a rich purplish glow on the outer side._ "

"Both of us? So my children will die because of me too? And do you know what those glows meant? You've drawn them on the three of us." Narcisse wants to further understand. "I regret to inform you, my Lord, I still don't know what they meant. But once I learn, I shall inform you immediately."

Catherine was pondering on her last conversation with the witch. "She gave me an option. My sons have made foolish decisions that would cost them gravely. If I meddle in that affair, they will use me as a scapegoat. And if I choose my own safety, I should have my estranged daughter by my side."

She was staring blankly while saying this. "So she tricked me into thinking I have an option? Because no matter what I'll do, my children will still die due to my actions?" Catherine looked back to Lucille. The nun returned a hopeful timid smile.

"Yes, your Grace. I understand you feel helpless now. I also felt that for you when all of these came to my understanding. But when I had a chance to _hold your hand for the first time_ , _a vision came through_. A vision of hope and healing against this curse over you." Narcisse held Catherine's hand firmly as Lucille continued to give them hope.

"As I've mentioned before, if the vision is quite blurry at the beginning, _a decision must be made to achieve a clearer image._ It was still a foggy image but it was not that hard to decipher." She continued.

"Your Grace, my Lord, when you were with Damien, the vision that came through was _a veil over the three of you at an altar on a majestically looking night sky._ "

"Veil by the altar? You mean a wedding?" Narcisse was quite astounded. "Not just a wedding, my Lord. _A marriage._ " Lucille emphasized.

Catherine scoffed out her response. "A marriage? _With Stéphane?_ How could you be sure this is the solution to counter that curse?" Catherine was very skeptical of this solution.

"Your Grace, throughout this ordeal, my Lord has been involved. So the solution must rely on you both." She is just stating facts.

"And my vision showed me a hazy image of a wedding with the witch's voice clearly being spoken. But so was _the echo of both your voices_. They can be heard at the same time but with inaudible phrases that counters her curse." Excitement can be heard in Lucille's voice with the prospect of this marriage.

But Catherine was not sharing her thrill. Narcisse also noticed this as he did his best to digest the nun's information. "Is the thought of marriage with me really that despicable?" Stéphane needed to know.

"Of course not." Catherine was being frank. " _But the thought of marriage, in general, is noise to my ears._ " Catherine could not emphasize it enough.

"Catherine, I'm not Henry." Narcisse wants her to consider the possibility. "But you're not a good husband either. Your list of ex-wives is not promising... or alive." Catherine will not simply give in. "Besides, do you think our children will allow us to get married? What will the whole court think of this arrangement?"

Lucille cleared her throat to intervene. "Your Grace, my Lord, if you choose to be married, you could be healed of the curse bestowed on you. But in consideration, you were cursed in secret. So I believe you should be _healed in secret._ The law of France will not apply to you if France will never know."

Narcisse quirked his head sideways and actually finds Lucille's idea quite feasible within reason. But Catherine is still clouded with doubts. "But what about the Vatican? All the priests in France come with a price." Lucille countered.

"Given that a divine power has vouchsafed you with a curse by a witch, it's only logical that a Divine Power should grant you the healing you need. The _Only Divine Power_ over _your undeniable love for each other_ that towers above any law of this land and this world. You don't need a mortal with political motives to bless you for this. I did not see any priest in my vision."

Catherine was overwhelmed. Stéphane caringly caressed her back to try to ease her worries. "So basically, we're going to _marry each other by ourselves_ and we need to _keep our marriage a secret_ to everyone? Am I understanding this correctly?" Stéphane inquired.

"Yes, my Lord. I believe so. If by any chance the truth unfolds, especially to the people you love, you are essentially _letting go of the healing_. Hell might take that opportunity to conquer whatever you hold dear. So both of you must be careful." Narcisse nodded in agreement. Lucille's attention went back to the silence of the Queen.

"Your Grace, my Lord, _the final decision still lies on both of you_. My vision will be clearer once you make that decision. Hopefully, it will be for the better." Catherine just nodded and stood. "Are these all the information we need to know?"

"Yes, your Grace. I'm truly sorry to have overwhelmed you, Majesty. My intention is to help. I hope you understand." Catherine gently smiled at her. "You did well, child. But I do have one last question. How about Damien? How will he fit into all of this?"

Lucille smiled and thought of a great idea. "You could decide on that while _you play with him._ I could take you to him." Narcisse finally stood. He offered his hand to Catherine. "Let's meet our son?" and gave her a caring smile. She placed her hand on his. Her worry is still clouding her mind but she was willing to breathe and take it all in. She smiled back and hoped for the best.

* * *

Lucille brought them to the grand ballroom where the children spend their afternoon playtime. When they arrived, they were surprised to see Prince Henri with Luc playing with the children. Claude was approaching them.

"Where have you been? We've been looking for you both. Henri arrived over half an hour ago." Claude looked at them suspiciously as Sister Lucille gestured to the couple that she'll go ahead to Damien.

The three of them started walking towards the prince. While walking, Catherine can't help but steal a gaze _for her other son on_ the other side of the room.

He was playing with the nuns and other children. _How can that child be a demon? He's too adorable and he is mine._ Catherine's thoughts were interrupted by her other son.

"Mother?" Catherine finally faced and embraced him. "How was your trip? Do you bring any news?" Everybody was waiting on his reply. "You were right about the Basque. I already told Charles this but he seemed to ignore. He's pretty busy hanging out with his favorite noble." Catherine let out an exasperated sigh while the rest were anxiously waiting for her response.

She rubbed her son's arm and smiled. "Well, these things happen." The young royals and lord were quite shocked at Catherine's reaction.

But not Narcisse. _I know you. You're gonna let your son have it._ He smirked at his thought.

She continued and immediately erased her smile from her face. "Especially, when you _do not follow what your mother says._ And now, here we are. You both will clean your own mess and _don't you dare drag us along with you._ "

The utmost bitterness was heard from her tone. Henri was embarrassed. Luc and Claude gave him a pitiful look while Narcisse continued to smirk. _There we go, my ferocious Catherine._

"Now, if you will excuse me, I'd rather spend some time with these wonderful children because _they respect and listen to me_ like _how a son should treat his mother._ " Catherine walked away.

Narcisse also had to say something. "As I am the Lord Chancellor, my greatest concern is for the good of France. I will not let you drag the country along with you. Goodluck with the mess, your Grace." They were left stunned as Narcisse followed Catherine.

* * *

The couple went to the corner where Damien played with Lucille and some other children. Catherine stopped at a near distance just to observe _her son_.

She really didn't know what to feel. A part of her wants to fully embrace motherhood once more but a part of her wants to _avoid the child._ He was the constant reminder of that witch and he harnesses something that they don't truly understand. _For crying out loud, he is the progeny of the devil. He should be extirpated._

But her heart truly says otherwise. And it seems, Narcisse agrees. He came from behind and softly spoke. "He is a child for now. He could be a real demon when he grows up. But what if he grows up _under our protection_? _Would he be what we think he ought to be_?"

Catherine snickered at his remark. "Do you really think we are the _best parents for a demon to grow up as an angel_?"

Narcisse smiled back. " _No one understands him like we do._ " A simple remark from him but with plain truth and care all over.

"But what if _he is a trap_ that Emmanuelle left for us? Purposely leaving him to meddle with our lives in the future?" Catherine's gaze never left her son.

"Yes, I do think that is true. But she thinks she left us with a demon that can't become another entity." Catherine curiously looked at him. Narcisse took her hand. "From one demon to another, _don't you think a child like him doesn't deserve a chance_?" He smiled and let go.

Narcisse finally moved towards _his son._ Damien squealed with joy upon seeing his father. He carried him and lightly threw him in the air and caught him to his delight. The other small children saw what he did and wanted to try that too. Narcisse laughed and Damien just clung on him possessively.

Catherine can clearly see the features he inherited from Stéphane. _You have his eyes and hair, gorgeous blue orbs, and dark brunette head._

She finally walked towards them. The child squealed some more in Narcisse's arms upon seeing Catherine. He was trying to reach his mother. The Queen took Damien from the Lord Chancellor. The two were all smiles and a delight to see.

Stéphane looked at his son. _You have her smile and tiny freckled nose, so adorable and charming._

Damien sucked on his thumb and rested his whole body on Catherine. The Queen walked towards Lucille and lightly lulled him to sleep. She sat next to her while carrying her child.

"Would you like me to take him, your Grace? He's quite heavy." The nun inquired. "No, it's alright. Let's take him to the nursery so he could sleep well." The two stood and walked past the children. Catherine urged Narcisse to follow them.

While the three left the room, the young royals and lord observed as they leave. "I wonder if our mother was betrothed to Lord Narcisse, would she have been happier in her life? I have never seen her smile like that." Prince Henri remarked and drank his wine. The Duke and Duchess just shrugged and kept their thoughts to themselves. If only they knew the prince's remark was about to come true.

* * *

The three walked side by side silently. Catherine and Narcisse never thought that their _trip to Chenonceau was going to be this fruitful_.

When they arrived at the nursery, Lucille quickly fixed Damien's crib. Catherine and Stéphane sat at the corner chaise. She was caressing the child's back as she continued to lull him in his sleep. He was enamored by the view.

"Catherine, wouldn't you want this?" They looked at each other earnestly. She held his hand. "I do, Stéphane. I really do. But there's just so many things to consider. I hope you understand. Coming up with a decision is not easy."

Stéphane caressed her face, kissed her forehead, and whispered. "I know. But you already know _my decision._ Take your time and I'll wait for yours." Catherine smiled at him as he kissed the sleeping Damien.

Lucille finished her task and the couple stood to place the child in his bed. Catherine gently laid her child on the crib. The three of them lovingly looked at him but Lucille stepped back to give _the family_ a little privacy.

"Lucille." Catherine just moved her head sideways. The nun quickly went by the Queen's side. "Your Grace?"

She faced the nun. "Please, take good care of _him_. We can't take him back to court. At least, not yet. _I haven't made my decision._ You could write to me or Lord Narcisse on _his conditions and peculiarities._ Am I understood?"

"Yes, your Grace. I will take care of and protect him with all of my life." Lucille responded with determination. "Do update us as well with _your visions_." Stéphane surprisingly said. Catherine looked at him with amusement. _Just a few hours ago, you don't care about her visions. Now, look who's talking._ She really thinks he is full of surprises.

"Anyways, we need to be back there for the dinner banquet and prepare for our departure. I assume we won't be seeing you, Lucille. Don't worry. I will send a servant here for both your dinners." Catherine insisted.

"Thank you so much, your Grace, my Lord." As she was saying her gratitude the couple each extended their hand to the nun respectively. When Lucille briefly held Narcisse's hand, a vision came through.

_So you have decided, my Lord. Your end of this vision is much clearer now and the counter to the curse is more audible._

Lucille smiled at the Lord. _I hope that the Queen will say yes, especially that you've been writing your destiny and love for her throughout the years._

The couple gave Damien one last kiss and silently left the room. As Catherine closed the door, Stéphane gently pulled her to the dark corner and kissed her like his life depends on it.

Their kiss was full of emotions that culminated from everything that transpired today. They want to cry, shout, be mad at each other, care, and make love to each other.

Their tears finally escaped their eyes as they kissed passionately. Catherine broke the kiss when she couldn't hold her wail any longer. Stéphane tightly embraced her as he was already crying too. "Why does this keep happening to us? _I'm so exhausted, Stéphane._ "

Stéphane held her face and wiped her tears. "I don't know why too. But one thing is certain now. _I love you, Catherine de Medici._ And I will do anything. _Anything for you._ " He finally said what he has been wanting to say.

"I love you even if you don't trust me. I love you even if you don't want to marry me. _I love you even if you don't say it back._ I will be by your side for as long as you want me to. _I'm always here for you, Catherine. Let me carry your burden for you because I love you so much."_

Catherine kissed him once more as she contemplated. _I love you too Stéphane but I don't know if I want to be married again._

_**Waaaaaah! Will she say yes to the dress!? (to the veil rather hahaha) Catcisse! My heart can't handle you sometimes. Chap 5 is gonna blow our hearts and minds. Thank you for reading!** _


	6. Chapter 5: Fire Tied by Clandestine Ribbons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fire on fire would normally kill us  
> With this much desire, together, we're winners  
> They say that we're out of control and some say we're sinners  
> But don't let them ruin our beautiful rhythms  
> 'Cause when you unfold me and tell me you love me  
> And look in my eyes  
> You are perfection, my only direction  
> It's fire on fire
> 
> Fire on Fire by Sam Smith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Sadly, I don’t own Reign and all the characters in this story. But they hold our hearts without a doubt. Let's walk down this super long aisle, shall we? ;)

_Chapter 5: Fire Tied by Clandestine Ribbons_

Upon their return to the castle from Chenonceau, Claude has observed the somber aura of her mother these past few days. She was too quiet for Catherine de Medici. "Mother? Are you alright? You seemed very quiet." 

Catherine let out a timid smile and held her daughter's hand. "I'm just worried about all of my children. _You, in particular._ " Claude was so touched by her mother's concern and smiled at the sentiment. But she feels that the Queen Mother is carrying _a burden that doesn't just concern her children._

* * *

Before they left from the other chateau, she saw Catherine and Narcisse sitting together by a window sill, facing the impending night sky. Their sides at her front, she sneaked upon them to get a little closer. 

They were not talking. Just merely looking out the window. She has never seen her mother this serene and worried at the same time. And Narcisse looking so pensive was a surprise to her. Finally, a movement was made between them.

To Claude's shock, her mother rested her head on his shoulder. He kissed her forehead and wrapped an arm around her in return. She knew they were lovers but she didn't expect their vulnerability together. They have been strong individuals in her eyes and seeing them at this state was unexpected. 

Catherine let out a heavy sigh before speaking. “What if her solution won’t work? _What if harm still comes to my children?”_

_Harm to us? What do you mean, mother?_ Claude’s mind ran wild. 

“Catherine. Even if her solution won’t work, _harm will always come upon your children_ . They are royals. The moment they were born, their other leg is already six feet underground. But their jeopardy never came earlier because _you loved and protected them with your own life_ . And now, they are capable of making their own decisions and holding their own lives with their hands. But it is just unfortunate that _they never appreciate the hell you go through for them_.”

His words were knives on both the female monarchs. Claude felt the guilt while Catherine felt the hurt. Stéphane didn’t want to hurt her but they both knew the truth. Catherine held on to him tighter as Stéphane massaged her back and gently caressed her hair. 

_Is that a sob I hear? Are you crying, Mother?_ Claude already wants to run to her mother and comfort her. She wants to apologize for all the trouble she has caused. 

“I just want the best for them. Why do they always push me aside? Am I that despicable?” Catherine’s voice was failing her. But still audible to make Claude shed a tear. Stéphane held her face and tried to erase her questions. 

“Well…" He started but was cut by Catherine's look at him. It should translate as a look that could kill but they were closer now to take anything as a death threat. Instead, he found it endearing and laughed at her. 

Claude and her mother got confused with his reaction. He pulled Catherine closer. "You are so adorable when you try to kill me but an inner conflict is stopping you. I wonder _what element could that be?_ " He teasingly replied and placed another kiss on her head. Catherine just managed to lightly thump on his chest like a child would do. 

Now, Claude found this rather amusing than anything else. _My mother and Narcisse. Are they more than bedfellows?_

"As I was saying, probably to them, you had your despicable ways. But they don't know any better. So, _don't give up on them by holding onto uncertainty_ . They are yours and act on what you believe is _certain for you and best for them._ " 

These words made Catherine straighten up. "You sound like _her solution_ is just an option and should not be taken as definite. Stéphane, that is the exact opposite of _your choice_. Do you want that? Will you not take it against me if I go the other direction?"

Narcisse let out a heavy sigh and took her hand. "Honestly, I don't want that. But I'm more concerned with what's best for you. That means, _your own decision_ . If that is the opposite way of mine, _I'll take that with a heavy heart and an open mind_." 

Catherine and Claude suspiciously looked at him. Narcisse looked into the Queen's eyes to reach her and Claude almost shouted when she heard him talk once more. " _I love you._ You already know this _. And you don't trust me._ _Not yet._ But I'll prove to you time and time again that _this time, it is real._ This time around, I'm hopeful we are better together than apart." He smiled. Catherine said nothing and just sighed. Then, she yawned. 

"You should rest before we head back to the castle, my Queen. _Our stay here has been rough._ " He held onto the back of her hair and urged her to rest her head on his shoulder. Catherine embraced him tighter. The couple immersed themselves in their tiredness and slept peacefully in each other's arms. 

Claude lingered a little while longer. _Oh mother, please, don't believe him. He's an ally but a philanderer. I need to understand what they are talking about. I need answers._

Claude was determined to find answers as she quietly headed back to Luc and told him everything she learned about their parents. 

"Mother, I'll be fine. I'm strong, aren't I?" She gave Catherine a comforting smile. Her mother embraced her in return. "But it seems _something else is bothering you._ Would you care to share?" Claude cautiously asked. 

Catherine slowly broke the hug and looked at her daughter. "What do you mean, Claude?" _Where exactly are we going here, daughter?_

"Probably a _certain man_ is bothering you? Perhaps, _a lord chancellor_ ?" Claude quirked out a cutesy smile and tried to be adorable. _Maybe if I look like this you might want to share, mother?_

" _Narcisse_ ? _A bother_ ? Don't be ridiculous." Her voice wavered a little upon just stating his name. Catherine turned her back on her daughter to hide the blush her cheeks have created. _I think I didn't sound right. Keep it together, Catherine. Your daughter must not know this dilemma._

The Queen Mother felt determined to quash this inquiry and faced her daughter. "How did you come up with this idea?"

"Mother, please. _I saw and heard you both in Chenonceau._ " Catherine's eyes widened on Claude's revelation. _Good Lord, what did she see?_ Her mind was flooded with everything that happened in their entire stay: Lucille, Damien, _Stephane,_ and especially _their passionate kiss in a dark corner of the chateau._

Claude observed her mother's seemingly conflicted face. _Did you do something terrible besides from what I saw? Oh please, I hope it's not utterly monstrous._ "I just saw you both sitting by the window. _But I heard what you talked about._ " 

_Oh, thank God, that is all she saw. Whatever she heard is something I could get out of._ Catherine had a sense of relief. "What did you hear?"

"Something about us, _your children, being harmed_ ? And some solutions from a _woman?_ What is that about, mother?" Claude looked worried now. 

_Oh, no. Lucille said no one could know about this. I'm not completely won by her solution but necessary precaution should be in place._ Thankful for her fast thinking, Catherine lied to her daughter. 

"We were talking about Mother Clementine. She offered that you could find refuge in the monastery once it's built if in case trouble arises in Lorraine. That's why I'm particularly worried about you." Catherine truly hopes for Claude's safety and a stop on her inquiry about this matter. 

"But what of my siblings? Why are they involved?" Catherine looked at the ceiling. _Why did this daughter of mine inherit my inquisitive nature?_ "Well, you know Coligny's power might reach your distant brother and sister. So she suggested I take them back here in the castle." Another lie she masterfully said and now she realized she has to fulfill sooner or later. 

" _Oh Margot and Hercule!_ That's good news, mother. How I miss them. I hope they make it here before I go to Lorraine." Claude was ecstatic and Catherine wishes she would stop asking questions. 

Once her ecstatic mood died down, Claude looked at her mother intently and took her hand. "Before I inquire further, I would just like to apologize for all the troubles I've caused you."

Catherine was surprised by her daughter's sudden apology. "It's quite painful how Narcisse pointed out the truth. He was right when he said we never appreciate all the things you do for us, _always going through hell for us._ I'm sorry I just realize that now, mother. _You didn't deserve our insensitivity._ " 

Catherine wanted to cry but chose not to because she wants to show strength for Claude. "Well, I was not the ideal mother so I understand your reactions to my parenting. But always remember, that everything I do for you and your siblings is for _your good_ . I'm glad you are seeing that now. And when you start having children of your own, you will completely grasp this reality. _You will do everything and anything to protect your children_ "

She cradled Claude's face just like when her daughter was just a babe. "I love you, Claude. I love all of my children. You all are the reason why I live." 

Claude kissed her mother's hand. "I love you too, mother. We may not say it always, but we are grateful for your protection. And now, I hope to give that back to you."

She held Catherine's hand and just looked at them while she spoke about Narcisse. "Mother, I heard Narcisse saying that _he loves you_ . He's our ally and my father-in-law but _I don't think he could be trusted with the matters of the heart._ "

Even before Catherine could protest or deny Narcisse's effect on her, Claude quickly called her out. "You could deny all you want, mother, but it's obvious. _He is bothering you even if you don't want to and he doesn't do it on purpose._ What baffled me the most is that _you seem to care for him._ How could you feel that way despite everything he has done to you?" 

Catherine's heartbeat was becoming fast. She did not anticipate this conversation would escalate as it did. Just moments ago they were talking about their family now her feelings for Narcisse. _I can't believe I'm going to open up to my daughter about my feelings._

"Your question is as good as mine." Catherine resigned to that fact and avoided eye contact with Claude to hide her betraying eyes. But that failed as Claude realized her deep secret. 

"Oh, mother. _You already love him, don’t you? That's why you’re bothered._ How? When... _"_ All these inquiries overwhelmed her that she didn't let her daughter finish. 

“It seems I never stopped. _I loved him the moment he made me believe we were equals._ Well, you know how that turned out. He got married and we needed to move on. _We tried and failed. We have this inescapable pull towards each other._ After all we’ve been through, _I still love him even if I don’t fully trust his intentions._ Don’t be like me, child. This is my foolishness taking over.” 

Catherine turned away from her daughter. She never liked being so vulnerable to anyone, especially to her children. Claude sensed that and caught her hand. “Mother, it’s alright for you to open up to me. _I’m your daughter._ ” She slowly turned Catherine. “That’s not foolishness. That’s courage, mother. _It takes a lot of that to admit you love such men like Narcisse and father._ ” 

Catherine wanted to scoff off a sarcastic laugh at her daughter. _Look at you playing with words._ Instead, she gave a considerate smile to Claude. “Your wordplay is amusing, my dear, but we both know falling for these men is quite a stupid feat for my heart." Claude adorably shrugged her shoulders. 

"Well, let’s just say you have a certain type in men. _The philanderer type._ But, it is a feat nonetheless.” Both royals laughed heartily. They are thankful for their humor to make things a bit lighter.

“Mother, but kidding aside. I want you to be careful. You said it yourself, _he is a Narcisse after all._ ” Catherine just looked at her. “Fine, love him. _But love him cautiously_. Give your heart, but just a piece of it. _Leave some for yourself_. Oh, I’ve seen how you love, mother. You tend to go from a ten to…” She paused because she was hesitant. “…a thousand.” With an anxious smile, she finished her sentence.

“Three-fold escalation? Don’t be ridiculous.” Catherine gave an airy defense with pursed lips. Claude just shook her head.

“Besides, you’re just lovers. _It is not as if you’ll marry or something_.” Catherine’s eyes widened.

_It is exactly that, my child. Are you some sort of a mind-reader?_ Catherine sarcastically thought about her daughter. “Although, _if you do get married_ , I actually won’t mind.” Apparently, Claude is not yet done.

_Did I just get an approval for this marriage that I didn’t know I wanted?_ Catherine realized but she will always see reason and wanted to see if her daughter sees it that way too. “Even if that marriage under the law of France and the Catholic Church will make you and Luc siblings''

“Well, without those complications, it is rather a cute idea. Henri, Luc, and I talked about it back in Chenonceau. We saw how you both interacted. You seem happy and content in each other’s company, according to Henri. My husband and I shrugged that off because _we both know you and Narcisse better_.”

_Henri sees we’re happy together? What a revelation._ “You know us better? What do you mean by that?” Catherine now revels in the opinions of her children about them. “We know you could be putting on an act or you are truly happy together. Either way, whatever you both do, _we know it serves a purpose for both of you_ and the good of France. That’s why I think marriage with each other suits both of you.” Claude uttered.

“But that day may never come because _he can’t be fully trusted._ That’s why in my opinion _, your marriage with him is a novel idea and a far-off reality._ ” Claude expressed bluntly. Catherine does not know which part stroke a tolerable heartache, the fact that her daughter sees their possible marriage as wishful thinking or the fact that it could happen very soon and it may not be the best idea. 

Claude sees the conflict in her mother’s eyes. “Mother?” Catherine broke her trance. She took a deep breath. “Don’t worry about me. You know I can deal with this with the utmost resilience.” She reassured her. “You mean staying away from him? It’s been days since we returned and I noticed how much _you avoided him_. One of the reasons why I thought he was a bother to you.”

“What do you want me to do then? Confront him? What good will that do?” Catherine doesn’t know where Claude is getting at. “Mother, why are you being defensive? I’m just trying to point out your actions.” Claude gave squinted eyes. “Are you afraid of him? Did he do something else to you?” She became worried about her mother. 

“Afraid of Narcisse? Of course, not.” Catherine scoffed her answer. Claude moved closer. “Oh, wait. It’s not him you fear. _It’s yourself and how you’ll act around him_. Is that it, mother?” Catherine might have just blinked in her bewilderment. 

“Well, how insightful of you,” Catherine replied. “Oh, and you don’t even deny it!” Claude exclaimed. Catherine just let out a deep sigh and looked away from her. _I never thought my daughter could be this exasperating._

Claude was amazed and took her mother’s hand once more. “Look, mother. I’m not mocking you. You love him and his love proclamation can’t be trusted. I get it. _But not trusting yourself and avoiding him won't help you_. It could be a hindrance to what you truly want." 

“Now, you know what I want? And what is that?" Catherine is getting tired of this. “ _Clarity_ . Your conflicted face craves for it. And I think you’ll get it if you’ll know _what is truly in his heart_ , trustworthy or not.” Catherine was utterly surprised by the sound advise of her daughter

"And how am I supposed to do that?" She quirked at her adviser. "Honestly, I don't know." Claude giggled then continued. "But you should not confront him. You won't get anything right from a conscious mind. _Find his heart where your spies can never reach._ Again, I don’t know how but for sure you’ll find ways.” She fondly smiled at her mother

She wanted to laugh because she came up with a great idea but had no structured way to execute it. _Well, at least you tried. I’m so proud of you. I hope you become a good mother._ In this situation, Claude was becoming a mother and her first daughter is Catherine.

So, she mockingly replied to her daughter just like how her children whiningly replied to her. “Alright then, _mother._ I’ll try to find a way to know his heart. I promise I will be careful and I will have more confidence in myself about handling this matter.” She even raised her right hand as she promised.

Claude let out a boisterous laugh. “Mother! I don’t whine like that!” Then another set of laughter followed “Oh, but Leeza does.” Then both of them laughed. “You’re so mean, but you are right, mother.” She chuckled once more. “Claude. Thank you for this talk. It is truly helpful. I’m so proud of you. Little by little, you’re becoming wiser with your age.” Catherine hugged her. 

“I only learn from the best, mother. I love you.” Claude gratefully acknowledged. “And I love you too.” Claude slowly broke the embrace and kissed her mother’s forehead. “Be careful with your heart, mother. You know where to find me if he found a way to break it. And I promise you, _I will make his life a living hell if he dares to hurt you_ _again_. Understood?” Claude held her mother’s face and Catherine simply kissed her hands. “I will. Thank you, my child.” They shared a smile as her daughter left her chambers. 

* * *

That afternoon, Catherine decided to walk at the gardens to clear her mind. Claude’s words resonated. _Find his heart where my spies won’t ever reach. Where in the world will I begin?_ She was in deep thought that she hadn’t realized she was back at the castle and the direction of her walk was going towards _his chambers._ And before she knows it, she’s already in front of his door.

The guards outside dutifully informed her that their lord was out of the castle. _Where could he be?_ She thought but decided she’ll wait for him. “I see. Alright, I’ll wait for him inside. Let me in.” Catherine ordered the guards and instantly, they opened the door.

_Now, what am I doing here?_ She let out a sigh as she headed for his bed. She sat and observed the empty room. _This room has witnessed a lot of things._ Her mind seemed to echo at the chamber and pushed her down the bed. She lie down, looking straight at the ceiling for a good minute.

When she got tired of looking at the ceiling, she quirked her head to the left where his bedside table was located. She noticed _something peculiar_. A tiny black shiny ribbon was protruding at a slim crack of his table. She propped her elbow and pulled on the ribbon. To her surprise, she heard a click and the tiny side wood of the table opened like a door.

_Wow, what is this?_ She hadn’t let go of the ribbon and continued to pull it. Finally, a book falls out as she catches it with her other hand. The ribbon was securely tucked within the book and protruded to serve as a marker. _Is this a journal?_ She was looking at it intently.

Then, she suddenly realized. _This could be what I’m looking for. Oh, I hope this is a journal._

She slowly opened it on the page where the marker is tucked. _Wow, he does keep a journal. But why?_ The page is nearing the end of the journal and contains their _detailed stay_ in Chenonceau. _He wrote about Damien and Lucille? How foolish_ . _What if this journal lands on the wrong hands?_ She shook her head in this belief.

She turned the journal and opened it at the beginning. _Oh, so you started with your return to the French court after the plague. It seems you poured your angry heart here._ She was reading how much he hated Mary. She skipped some parts because she already knows about that. Then, a name caught her attention.

_Lady Lola._ Her name still made a stir in her heart. She can’t believe that two of Mary’s ladies became a competition for the men she loved. Kenna was quite predictable but Lola was an unpleasant surprise. Unlike Kenna, Lola was smart and was not simply fazed by a man’s attention. That’s why she never expected Lola to be a threat, let alone with a man like Narcisse. 

“And yet here we are.” She gently stroked her name on the paper. “But I am thankful to you for giving us a little piece of Francis through Jean. I promise to raise him and take good care of him as a sign of gratitude.” She smiled on the paper and continued to read.

She read the part where he was mourning for the death of his new bride, Estelle. Lola and him had a conversation in the crypts. _So you and Lola started a dangerous liaison before having one with me? How interesting_. She continued to read until she stopped to read a paragraph thrice. 

_‘As we engaged in the conversation, she asked me if I have ever been in love before._

_I lied and said no. Even comparing it to a rare jewel that I have yet to see._

_But my first love was indeed a rare jewel that I unfortunately lost.’_

_Lied? What’s the point of lying to her? I wonder who this rare jewel is._ Her thoughts were interrupted by the sudden opening of the door. She quickly sat on the journal to hide it as Narcisse entered his chambers. 

“Catherine? What are you doing here?” Stéphane was surprised to see her. _She has been understandably avoiding him_. 

“Well, I want to talk to you. But your guards told me you’re not here so I decided to just wait for you.” Catherine’s voice was a little shaky but he seems to buy her alibi. 

“You finally want to talk to me?” He was moving towards her as she got more uncomfortable on his bed. “You looked flushed. Are you alright?” A hint of worry came over him. 

“I’m fine, Stéphane. I was out in the gardens just before I got here.” Catherine cleared her throat and fixed her skirt as he sat by her side. Then, his eye quickly wandered to a misplaced ribbon at her backside. _Is that my journal?_ His eyes easily went back to Catherine’s and narrowed his blue orbs in questioning. 

“What?” Catherine responded to his prying eyes. He came closer to her face, mere inches to her lips, his right arm went over her with his hand on the other side, his left arm by her backside but his hand on the bed. “Are you sure you’re alright?” He distracted her with his eyes and that low sexy baritone voice. _My goodness._ She felt the heat rising on her cheeks. 

All of a sudden, he pulled the journal that she was sitting on in one full swing of a grasp that elicited her to squeal. She became off-balanced that made her back lying on the bed and him towering her most gently. Still mere inches from each other’s faces, he lifted the journal and inquired. “How did you find this, Catherine?” His voice was not angry but quite amused.

“In its hiding place. Where it was not hiding properly.” He chuckled at her remark. “Why do you keep a journal? It’s quite careless of you to have something that could implicate you for any trouble.” He smiled at her wisdom. 

“Or a hard evidence in case I unexpectedly went missing or worse, dead.” He stood and offer his hand to help her sit up. She gave her hand without breaking their eye contact. She acknowledged his reason with a nod but immediately asked. “You’re not mad at me for reading your intimate thoughts?”

He sat beside her again. “Of course not. I’m just glad you’re here and willing to talk to me. _I missed you._ ” He sheepishly smiled at the journal to avoid eye contact. Her smile naturally escaped her lips with his charm. “Anyways, you have questions for me?” He raised the journal once more. 

_Oh, what a treat. He can’t possibly just make up this journal so this is what truly makes his heart. I guess my daughter was right. I always get my way._ Catherine was astonished and gave in for this rare opportunity of vulnerability from him. 

"Why did you lie to Lola about not falling in love? You wrote in this journal you've been in love before." Catherine inquired. Stéphane looked at her fondly with all the butterflies in his stomach. _If I tell her now, will she understand?_ He thought.

"Catherine, I have to show you something." He went to the back of his room and went to the chest. He opened it and pulled another journal. He opened the book and smiled when he found the page meant for her to read. He never thought this day would come. "Here have a read at this. That is my journal back when I was just the naive 14-year-old Stéphane"

Catherine looked at him with narrowed eyes but took the journal and had a little smile. "Will I read it out loud for you?" Stéphane giggled. "Your call. I know what's written there. But if you want it to resonate, be my guest, my Queen" he winked at her and they shared a smile

She finally started. "So Henry rounded us out to announce when his wedding will finally happen." Catherine scoffed at the mention of her wedding "He likes to boast a lot, doesn't he?" Stéphane laughed at her comment. "Yes, he has this thing about bragging." Catherine just shook her head and continued. 

"As he tells us all the details, I felt like I was about to throw up. He certainly stupid for not realizing what he has. I am at a safe distance of admiration for the treasure that he possesses. I hate the fact that he will just have it all. But if I act on these feelings, it might jeopardize the one I truly care for." Catherine stopped and looked at him intently. "You have to flip the page, Catherine. Otherwise, you will not have your answer." Stéphane insisted

She flipped on the page. She started reading again. "Now, I know what I must do. As much as I wanted to be here, to be near her, I don't trust myself that I won't act on my love for her. I don't want to destroy her by being in love with her. I have to leave the French Court because..." Catherine stopped reading. With her shocked expression, Stéphane sat beside her and continued what she just read. 

"Yes, I went away from court because I needed to forget..." Catherine doesn't know what to feel. But managed to state his long-buried and written secret. "...That the young Stéphane Narcisse fell in love with the Florentine Bride." Stéphane smiled at her in acknowledgment. 

As shocked as she was with the revelation, she composed herself and wanted to know more. "I still didn't get the answer to my question. Why did you lie to Lola? And why Lola out of all the ladies of this court?" Catherine was so adamant to know. Stéphane held her free hand and just stared at it while saying his confession. 

"I lied because I'm a foolish and evil man for wanting a younger flesh. You know I love the chase and I know I will have her sooner or later." Now his eyes were back to hers. 

"And yet you did not chase the young me. Could you just imagine if you did?" Catherine snickered to her remark but contemplated the possibility. _What a life could I have now if that happened? If I let you in my life when I was still naive and young, could we have saved ourselves from being the broken souls that we are now?_

She looked at Narcisse still holding her hand and looking deeply into her soul. "I did not chase you because _I know I can't have you._ You were so in love with Henry that _you never noticed all the other attention thrown at you, especially from his friends, from me._ "

"Friends? There were a lot of men who wanted me?" Catherine was giving him an adorable baffled face that he can't help but smile and caressed it. "You see, you didn't realize how beautiful and charming you were back then." He kissed her forehead "And how you maintained that until now." He leaned his forehead to hers and they closed their eyes. 

"Funny how my charm, beauty, and _love for you_ was not enough for you to stay by my side and ended up with you having your pretty young thing. God bless her soul, by the way." _Just when I thought we were on the same page, Catherine. You're gonna let me have it._

He opened his eyes and cleared his throat. She gave him a judging look but with a tender smile as she left out a teasing tone with her words. 

"Catherine, we both know _suffocation is not ‘love’._ " Now, it was Catherine's turn to clear her throat and pursed her lips in concession. Narcisse chuckled. "I'm sorry that my heart back then was not ready for your love. To be honest, _I was scared of you and what you could do beyond my horse meat dinner."_ Narcisse closed his eyes as he tried to erase that night while Catherine's eyes widened and tried to suppress a giggle. _Oh boy, I forgot to tell him the truth about that horse._ She just realized. _Oh my goodness, that was traumatizing, my Queen._ He thought. 

He refocused and went back to what he was saying. "So as fate would have it, I choose to run away and back into the safety of my comfort zone." Catherine quirked her head. "Which is?" She urged him to speak. 

"Pretty young things. And Lola stood out because she reminds me so much of that _young bride I wished I married_ . That naive but smart foreigner who charmed France with her wits and elegance." He reached for her face once more. "That lady with a _hopeful heart for a beautiful life and destiny to become an amazing mother._ "

"Lola? Reminds you of me? I didn't see that coming. I don't see myself in her." Stéphane took a deep breath before responding. "You are not what I'm talking about, Catherine. _Lola reminds me of Caterina_ , _my first love_ . It's unfortunate how you killed _my Caterina and became Catherine de Medici._ " 

Catherine lowered her head. _She was not easy to kill but I needed to live. I needed to survive for myself and my children._

As if he lives in her mind, he lifts her by the chin to make her face him. "What you did was pretty understandable. You needed to survive _,_ for yourself, for your children. And _to have a husband like that must have been excruciating_."

Catherine now held the hand holding her face and looked at him knowingly. "I guess, Catherine de Medici is unlovable. Both you and Henry only loved Caterina. And once she was gone, I lost both of you." She took it as if it was a matter of fact. 

Narcisse wanted to kiss her insecurities away but decided she needed to hear this first. "But you never lost me. When I was young, I've always wished you were my wife. When I got married to Lola, you knew I'd missed you and I did. I tried to deny our affair to myself but I just kept coming back to you." He pierced her soul with his blue eyes. 

"Well, if you'll put it that way, perhaps you just lingered because _you needed power_ _not because you want me._ Let’s talk of the truth only, Narcisse.” She was being difficult with him and she’s doing it on purpose. _I love you but I still fear you’re going to hurt me. I can’t easily give my trust completely. I don’t want to lose myself again._ But she still held on his hands, silently asking him not to hurt her. 

Narcisse lowered his head. He did truly use her power to gain some for his own. But his underlying truth is that _he just wants to be with her._ Her magnetic presence draws him beyond comprehension. He held her face more earnestly now. “Then the truth you shall have, Catherine. Like, what I have told you before, _don’t give up the idea that no one can know you and still love you. You are not unlovable but you are difficult to love_.” Catherine swallowed that reality as Narcisse held her hands. 

“You are difficult to love because you are in a precarious position and everything around is fragile. But you, my dear Catherine, have every right to be cherished and adored in your best and your worst. My apologies if I just completely learned that just recently. But better late than never, am I right?” Catherine let out a hopeful smile to his words. 

Stéphane caressed her hands. “Caterina might be my first love, but _you Catherine, you are my true love._ I can never lie to you. You always find ways to know the truth.” Catherine chuckled to his claim. “How about Lola? I thought you loved her. Wasn’t that true love?” She was still seeking for security in his every statement. She just wanted to make sure she covered all bases before she could move any further. 

“I did love her to an extent. I learned to care for her because she was vulnerable, having the king’s bastard as her son. But looking back at it, I scared her and lied just so she would marry me. She left me because of it and I ultimately chose power over her. Until Mary finally pointed out and helped me remember I’m her husband.” Narcisse smirked. “There was a part of me that forgot I’m her husband when she was away because I was preoccupied with you.”

“Trying to steal my regency, you mean?” Her mocking tone was inescapable but all in good fun. “That and _my undeniable jealousy of that servant boy._ God knows how I was so happy when he died.” Catherine’s amusement was evident. Stéphane smiled at the Queen and kissed her hands. 

“I love you, Catherine. Please let yourself be loved and maybe, just maybe, you’ll open your heart to a worthy version of myself.” She tried to compose herself because she was slowly losing her resolve with his words and now his sudden gesture of kneeling. He knelt by the bed where she sat and reached for his pocket. He brought out an intricate small box and opened it. 

Catherine knew what was about to happen but was still surprised to see it. It was a ruby ring encrusted with the littlest diamond at the sides and this is no simple gift. _This is Stéphane finally asking for her hand in marriage._

“I wish to marry you. I have already expressed this but I want you to have a constant reminder of my undying wish ever since I was a young lad. Marrying you would be a dream come true, Catherine. But it will only be worth it _if you want it too._ ” Their eyes never left each other. The silence all around was replaced by their loud heartbeats. They didn’t notice that they were both silently breathing heavily. 

“As Lucille mentioned, we should be married under the full moon. So I will wait every night of this week in the church she told us about for your answer.” He handed her the box and she broke their stare. Catherine looked at the piece of jewelry in deep pondering. Stéphane just observed her keenly and prayed that she'd say yes. 

Catherine admonished Stéphane to sit by her side. She gently stroked his face and looked at him in reverie. “You will have my answer by tonight. _I hope my decision is for the best._ ” She drew him closer to her and kissed him tenderly with all passion she could give at that moment. Again, they rested on each other’s forehead and tried to keep this peace before they do a leap of faith. 

There was no denying that they love each other. They both know this. But marriage is a different story and now, it all lies in Catherine’s mind if that story will be told. She kissed his cheek before she stood and left with the ring he gave her. 

His eyes followed his love as she went out. _Please be with me, Catherine._ His mind was shouting. As the door closed behind her, she looked at the box one last time. _Please bear with me, Stéphane_. Her mind was echoing and started walking to her chambers’ direction. 

* * *

As soon as Catherine left, he wrote to Lucille. He stated that the wedding may happen tonight or never happen at all. He asked that they meet by the gates at his expected time of arrival so that no one will know he arrived at the chateau. When his messenger informed him that the message was received, he immediately started to mentally prepare himself for what’s to come.

That night, the moon shined bright when Stéphane prepared to leave the castle discreetly. He was headed to Chenonceau to fetch Lucille and Damien. He was excited to see his son so the trip took less time than what is expected. So he arrived earlier than the expected time. Thankfully, Lucille and Damien came around just a few minutes upon his arrival. 

He heard a child’s squeal from the near distance. Stéphane knelt and welcomed his son with open arms. “Oh, hello sweet boy. Did you miss _Papa_ ?” Damien hugged him tightly and kissed him. “Good evening, my Lord.” Lucille followed. “Good evening. Are you all set? Did you bring everything we need?” The nun nodded as he lifted his son. “Good. _Has any vision come through_ while you waited?” He was eager to know if Catherine had decided. 

“Unfortunately, my Lord, the Queen has not yet decided. But I did receive a message from her as well. Informing me that she will make a decision tonight. Both your messages came almost at the same time. If she decides to marry, you will see her. Otherwise, she will send for a messenger.”

Narcisse became more anxious. _So tonight, I could be the happiest or the most devastated man alive._ He sighed but smiled. “At least, whatever the outcome, I got to spend time with my sweet boy. But I do wish your _Maman_ will choose us. Am I right?” He tickled his son and kissed his head. Damien babbled with joy. The three of them finally mounted his horse and headed for the chapel. 

Upon their arrival, Lucille immediately unloaded the dinner she brought for Narcisse and his son. Then, she started cleaning the chapel and lighted the candles. “Are you not going to join us, Lucille? You have brought plenty of food. Have you eaten?” Narcisse inquired as his son happily munched on. “Yes, my Lord. I’m alright. Oh, before I forget,” She reached for her pocket and handed a parchment to the Lord Chancellor. 

“After you say your vows, you must say this cure for the curse.” He looked at the paper intently. “How did you acquire this?” He was curious to know. “As I told you before, I saw you saying something in my vision. But those words became audible only when you made the decision.” He smiled at the thought of an immediate vision upon a decision. 

“ _And did Catherine utter the words as well?”_ He just wants to get his hopes up. “My apologies, my Lord. The clear vision was just you and not with the Queen.” He lowered his head but still smiled. “Don’t worry, my Lord. I will immediately tell you if a vision comes in.” Lucille gave a comforting smile and went back to her task. 

_So now, we wait._ He looked at his son that looked back right at him. The child smiled and offered a fruit for his Papa. He smiled and reached for the fruit. _I still can’t believe you’re a demon child and you’re mine._ He continued to enjoy feeding and playing with his son. 

After half an hour, Damien was starting to yawn. "Oh dear, are you sleepy now?" Damien simply crawled to his lap and made himself comfortable. Unable to move, he asked Lucille if she brought any blanket for the boy. 

"Yes, my Lord. But I left that satchel hung on the horse. I'll just get it." She immediately went outside. Just as before she could make it back, as if the air pulled her back outside. 

Everything turned slow motion as a white horse with a rider in white appeared in her vision. _Who could this be?_ She was starting to hear a horse’s gallop. Then, the vision was replaced by the night sky. She opened her eyes as the horse’s gallop became closer to hearing. The rider was going towards the chapel. She squinted her eyes and attempted to identify the rider whose face was not clear from where she stood. The rider was quite skilled so Lucille thought it could not be the Queen Mother. _Oh no, it must be a messenger._

When she looked in the rider’s direction, another vision came in. Catherine became clearer in her vision, uttering the same words as Narcisse. _She has finally decided._ Lucille was relieved. _Then that means the rider is the Queen Mother._ She was thankful that her initial hunch was wrong.

Finally, as the rider grew closer, the windswept the hood on the rider’s head to slightly reveal a delicate feature from nose to neck. The rider finally arrived and dismounted masterfully. The nun was dazed when the rider took off her cloak and revealed the magnificent vision of Catherine de Medici. 

“Lucille? Are you alright?” Catherine moved towards her and held her hand. “Your Majesty, you look divine. I’m sorry for my bluntness but I have never seen a goddess-like beauty as you are tonight.” Catherine blushed at the unexpected praise. “Oh, please stop patronizing. I was afraid it would be a mess because I had to ride on my own.” 

Catherine was wearing a very simple white gown covered with carefully placed gold linings that glitters under the moonlight and fits her perfectly. Her hair was simply braided on top and the rest was worn down with the most amazing looking strawberry-blond curled locks. 

“No worries, your Grace. Nothing was amiss with your look tonight and with your skill as a rider. I thought it was a messenger coming this way. Thank God I was wrong. _We were anxious you might not come at all_. The vision became clear mere minutes ago. So you just really decided now?” Catherine smiled. 

“It’s better late than never, right? _I’m ready to be his wife now._ Where is he?” Lucille was enraptured. “He is inside with Damien, your Grace. But before you enter, let me get you ready for your groom, my Lady.” Lucille excitedly brought out the veil and showed it to Catherine. 

The veil was adorned with a wildflower crown and a simple word embroidery design. “What are these embroidered words on the veil?” Catherine found it magical. “Those are the words I heard _both of you will say to counter the curse_ in my vision. I already gave the parchment to Lord Narcisse.” Catherine smiled gratefully and handed the veil back to her. Lucille carefully placed the veil on top of her hair. 

Then, she handed her the ribbons that will be used for handfasting and a rosary. “These were blessed with the Holy Water in today’s mass. They will solidify your union in the eyes of our True God.” Catherine took the beautiful mix of lace and beige satin ribbons and the pearl rosary.

“I think you are all set, your Grace. _Are you ready to get married?_ ” Catherine unexpectedly hugged Lucille. “My heart is full of love and gratitude. Thank you for all of these.”

“This is not my doing, your Grace. _This is both your miracle._ ” Catherine nodded. Lucille smiled and hand in hand, started walking towards the chapel. Once inside, Lucille let her stay by the door as she moved towards Narcisse first, who was sitting on the first pew while facing the altar. 

Lucille went in front of him and smiled. “Lucille, where have you been? Damien already fell asleep.” She was already gently waking the child while she replied. “I’m sorry, my Lord. _But I had a vision._ " 

Damien was already in Lucille's arms when Narcisse suddenly stood. "A vision? What did you see? _Is it Catherine?_ " He can't contain his anxiousness. 

"You should see for yourself, my Lord." Narcisse didn’t realize what Lucille meant until Damien squealed for joy. “Maman!” He was pushing to go down. Lucille let him go and he wobbly ran to Catherine. Narcisse finally turned to see his beautiful bride. _My goodness, I’m marrying a goddess tonight._

“Oh, Damien. When did you learn to say that? Well done, my sweet boy.” Catherine kissed her son and hugged him tightly. The child pointed at his father and smiled at his mother. “Papa!” Catherine finally stood and took a deep breath at the sight of her groom at the altar. 

His eyes glistened. His face was flushed and in utter shock. She can’t read if he was happy or sad and that made her worry. Without another word, Stéphane paced towards her and embraced her tightly. Catherine saw Lucille’s opened-mouth face by the altar. 

“Stéphane? What’s wrong?’ Catherine is getting worried now. He slowly removed himself from her. His tears were free-flowing together with his relief that _she arrived safely._

" _I was mentally preparing myself that you won't show up._ But you’re just full of surprises. And now...” He swallowed hard and stepped back a little to absorb all of her beauty. 

She moved closer, wiped his tears, and lightly chuckled at him. “You’re a mess, Stéphane. Get it together so _you could marry me right._ ” And ended that with a precious smile. Then, a sudden light tug on her skirt made them look down. Damien wants a lift.

“Maman?” The child was adorable and Catherine couldn't resist so she carried him. Though, it was obvious that he became heavier than the last time they’ve been together. “Do you want me to carry him?” Catherine shyly nodded and kissed her sweet boy. “You became heavier, sweets. Papa will carry you for now, alright?” As Damien understood, he gestured reaching out to his father.

Catherine looked at her son and Stéphane lovingly, adding more beauty to the vision of the Lord Chancellor.

“We are grateful for your decision to be here. If you don’t mind me asking, _what made you decide to marry me after all?_ ” She gently smiled at the question as she held his face. “ _I thought this could be a means to an end._ But with everything that transpired today, it was not. _It’s you. It’s always been you._ You’re the reason why I’m marrying again.” Catherine continued.

“ _You made me believe in us again. You respected my time, helped me regain trust in myself, earned back my trust in you, and gave me a choice._ You said to choose certainty for my children. Well, you certainly are a better father to them than anyone else. You said to choose what’s best for me. _You’ve always been the best for me, Stéphane._ You are my best Lord Chancellor, confidante, enemy, ally, lover and soon to be, _my husband_ . _I love you, Lord Stéphane Narcisse. I never stopped. And I think I never will._ ”

They closed their eyes and rested their foreheads on each other. Upon seeing this, Damien did the same and rested his head on both of his parents. The three of them giggled. Lucille is loving every second of it from the altar.

“And lastly, I’m a fairy godmother of a 14-year old lad who wants to marry a foreigner. _Is he here?_ ” Catherine playfully asked. Narcisse smiled widely and took her hand. “No. He is not. But you are no fairy godmother either. _You look immaculate tonight, Catherine. You are a goddess. You deserve a god and in the absence of one, you have to settle for me.”_ He kissed her hand.

“Yes, you are no god. _But you are the perfect lord to settle with._ Now, let’s get married?” He smiled wildly and didn’t resist his urge to kiss her. It was a tender kiss of bliss to the future they are about to embark together. Damien gleefully watched and shouted ‘kiss’ which made them laugh.

Finally, Catherine went to his side and tucked her arm to his. The three of them moved in harmony towards the altar. Lucille took Damien from the groom and went to the first pew. He guided his bride to the altar and faced each other in awe smiles.

Both of them just knew what to do the moment their eyes met. Catherine held out the hand that was holding the ribbon. It was where she chose to wear the engagement red ruby ring. Stéphane took the ribbons and lovingly held her hand while caressing the ring. He placed the ribbon on top of their hands.

He held her hand with a fire of devotion for her that can never be tarnished.

_With the Divine Grace as my witness and under God’s Holy Law,_

_I, Stephane Narcisse, take thee, Catherine de Medici, to be my wife_

_To have and to hold from this day forward,_

_For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health,_

_To love and to cherish, till death do us part._

She held his hand with a fire of love for him that can never be vanquished.

_With the Divine Grace as my witness and under God’s Holy Law,_

_I, Catherine de Medici, take thee, Stéphane Narcisse, to be my husband_

_To have and to hold from this day forward,_

_For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health,_

_To love and to cherish, till death do us part._

They started wrapping the fabric on their union alternately. He started and she followed. Their words were as good as one.

_May the love I feel for you transcend beyond the wraps of these clandestine ribbons_

_May the devotion we share gives us the strength to endure the hardships turning them to lessons,_

_The doubts turning them to certainty, the fears turning them to confidence._

_All of the fire we wrapped by the seal of resilience._

_I love you, Catherine de Medici. It is an honor to be yours._

_I love you, Stéphane Narcisse. It is an honor to be yours._

Together, they ended their vows with “ _What God has joined, men must not divide. Amen_ _.”_

Their hands are fully bound by the ribbon while their other hands held the rosary together. Damien cheered and ran to them. He reached for their bounded hands and placed his tiny hand on them. The newlyweds smiled at their son and made him enter the circle they’ve created.

Lucille stood and knowingly looked at the couple. She reached for Narcisse’s pocket where the parchment was placed and gave it to Damien to hold. Catherine moved closer to Stéphane and Damien. Then, she finally placed the veil from Catherine over the three of them. Damien surprisingly pointed at the word ‘angel’ and squealed while pointing at himself. 

The adults amusingly giggled at the gesture. But Narcisse started talking to get things moving. “Yes, sweet boy. You are our angel. So behave well so we could read it, alright?” Damien looked up at his parents and gave them the most angelic smile. They fell in love with him all over again. Catherine broke Stéphane’s trance. “ _Husband, shall we?”_

Stéphane’s heart skipped a beat when she addressed him as _her husband_ . “ _Yes, lets’ start, wife._ ” Catherine felt the same flutter he felt before they finally uttered the words. 

_Heal these two souls with unending devotion. Let our beloveds' hearts fall on our hands._

_Only Your Divine Power can take over. This will be our ultimate chance._

_An angel by our side is all it takes, to strengthen our solemn faith._

_Hold our hands for Your Divine Light to ensue, in everything that we are willing to do._

A cold wind suddenly surged within the chapel. The parchment flew away on the floor but was caught by Lucille. Damien held their bound hands once more and _kissed them_ as if to comfort them that everything will be alright from now on. The couple looked at each other adoringly as they both let go of their unbound hands to start unwrapping. Damien was enjoying catching the ribbon.

“Catch all of it, my love,” Catherine told her son who nodded eagerly at her. When they finished, Lucille encouraged Damien to get out the veil and go to her so the newlyweds could seal this with a kiss. Damien was finally with Lucille and looked at them in awe. He shouted “Kiss!” The adults shared a hearty laugh.

“You better get moving, husband. Your son is very impatient.” He giggled once more and started to move the veil over her. When they were finally freed from the veil, he held her close and caressed her face. 

“Thank you for making me the happiest man. I love you so much, Catherine, my beautiful wife.” 

“I’m glad I chose you. I love you, Stéphane, my gorgeous husband.”

The whole moment was sealed with their first kiss as husband and wife, enclosed in their _fire tied by clandestine ribbons._

**_Waaaaah and we made it! Are you still okay? Hahaha dedicating this trip to the aisle for my lovelies @aoifedamus,_ ** **_@CassiGllt and @Mrs.Pxrrillx. Thank you for your patience. This chapter is really long so I hope it is worth your every second. I love where this is going. So, who’s ready for a honeymoon full of surprises?_ **

  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 6: Chasing Blazed Caresses, Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've carried on so long  
> You couldn't stop if you tried it  
> You've built your wall so high  
> That no one could climb it  
> But I'm gonna try
> 
> Would you let me see beneath your beautiful  
> Would you let me see beneath your perfect  
> Take it off now girl, take it off now girl  
> I wanna see inside  
> Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?
> 
> Beneath Your Beautiful by Labyrinth ft. Emeli Sandé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Reign or any of its characters. Their lives are such beautiful inspiration to an imagination. As expected, this is a Rated M chapter. If you're not into that, skip this chapter. Ready for Part 1 Catcisse honeymoon? 

_ Chapter 6: Chasing Blazed Caresses, Part I _

After their humble ceremony, the newlyweds embraced Lucille separately but thanked her side by side. "Please take our unending gratitude to you, Lucille. Without you, we will never be where we are now." Catherine was indebted to her. 

Lucille was crying tears of joy. "Your Majesty, it is my greatest pleasure to be of service to you. I pray for your happiness and prosperous married life," She nodded to the queen and her husband. 

It was time for them to go home. Narcisse carried Damien as the two ladies went ahead. The father-son stride was stopped when the ladies halted by the door. 

"What's the matter, Catherine? Why did you stop suddenly?" Lucille quelled a giggle when the Queen whispered why they stopped. 

Catherine turned to face him. "I want to present my wedding gift to you, my dear husband. You go ahead. Give me Damien." She took the child as he suspiciously looked at her. Once outside, Stéphane was shocked.

He could not believe his eyes. "Arion?" He went near to the magnificent white horse and the animal responded familiarly to his petting. "My goodness, it's you! You're alive!" He exclaimed.

The two ladies were all smiles and his son adorably cheered for him as they approached the Lord Chancellor. "So that night… what did I eat?" His attention was all on the horse and bewilderment.

"A gamey rare beef. I didn't mean to traumatize you with my trick. But I needed to get my point across and I…" Stéphane grabbed his wife into a kiss and finished her sentence. " _ Accept your apology _ , my divine wicked wife. I will do my best not to provoke you to do that again." He then kissed her forehead

Catherine smirked. "Thank you for understanding that  _ my every action is justified. _ " Narcisse smiled back. "And I came to love that about you." As the newlywed’s lips came less an inch for one more kiss, Damien bobbled in delight to Arion.

They smiled together at their son, hand in hand. "Your Majesty, my Lord, I believe we should start riding back to the chateau. If you don't mind, I'll be riding this brown stallion while the three of you will be with Arion."

"Are you sure you could ride?" Narcisse looked like a concerned father. The nun nodded and started mounting the horse. Once settled, they all started to head back to the chateau. 

Damien rested his tiny body on his mother while Catherine did the same on her husband. Stéphane adored his family in his arms. Their journey was peaceful under the beautiful night sky. 

"I don't know what I did to deserve this moment but I'm just so grateful. You have no idea how elated I am to be loved by you. This tiny family we have created in a short amount of time is the miracle I never thought would ever come to me." Stéphane declared by his wife's shoulder.

Catherine managed to kiss his temple. "I guess even monsters like us can make our heaven on earth. We deserve this,  _ mon mari. _ " She held her son tighter and further sank in her husband's embrace. 

"Oh, I do love the sound of that,  _ ma femme _ ." He kissed her cheek as the chateau came into a view. They halted their horses at a safe distance from the gate. Narcisse dismounted first then assisted his family down the horse. "I'll go help, Lucille." Catherine acknowledged.

He then approached Lucille and discreetly reminded her. "Lucille, thank you again for all you have done for us, and especially for  _ the gift that I ask of you to make. I want my wife to have that piece of art.  _ Send a message if you're done so a rider will fetch it from you." 

"Yes, my Lord. Thank you for commissioning me." She nodded to him respectfully as they moved towards the Queen and her son. 

"My sweet Damien seems tired already. Do you want Papa to carry you?" Catherine lowered herself so she’ll be eye to eye with her son. The child eagerly agreed and reached out to Narcisse. 

The Lord Chancellor carried his son as he asked, "Now that the ceremony is done and the curse countered, what are we to expect?"

Lucille swallowed hard as Catherine was all ears. "I'm glad you asked, My Lord. Hmm...  _ you have not entirely countered the curse yet. Both of you only did the first part."  _ Her voice came out small as her nerves took over for the topic. 

"I'm sorry, what?" Catherine's voice was on the verge of confusion and concern. "As I told you, the cure for the curse is not just a wedding  _ but a marriage.  _ A wedding is just the first part and the next is hmm…"

Lucille was hesitant to talk about it given the nature of being a nun. The couple looked at each other in concern. "Speak up, child. What is holding you back?" Narcisse sounded off carefully. Catherine held her hand. 

"Lucille, you need to tell us so we could understand. Did you have a new vision?" The queen tried to be encouraging. 

"Yes, your Grace. It came when you were at the altar, just before Damien ran to you. But I would like to apologize if I'm not comfortable speaking about it because I'm not used to witnessing such... _ intimacies. _ " Narcisse quirked his head sideways with a questioning look. 

Catherine, in understanding, gave an uncomfortable gaze. "Oh, poor child. Did you see us _consummate_ our marriage?" Lucille turned red and lowered her head. Most quietly, she replied, "Yes, your Grace. _A_ _consummation covered by_ _the veil._ But do know, it was blurred. Thank God," and did a sign of the cross.

"Blurred? You mean,  _ we have to decide on something _ ?" Narcisse was perplexed. "I believe so, my Lord. But I have no idea what it is about." Lucille handed the veil to Catherine then fixed her eyes on the floor. 

Catherine cleared her throat. She held her husband's hands. " _ I think I do know _ . I'll explain it on our way home. Anyways, Damien might get cold. My baby needs to rest," and kissed her son who was sleepily resting his head on his Papa's broad shoulder. 

The child's gentle smile made her heart skip a beat. "Oh, my sweet Damien. Maman and Papa will come back for you when the time is right. We will raise you at court together with Jean-Philippe. But for now, you will have to behave under Lucille's care. Alright?" She caressed the locks he inherited from his gorgeous father. 

Stéphane smiled and hugged his son tighter. The child yawned in response. He eyed the nun to finally take his son. "Please, take good care of him. When everything is already settled, we will come for him." Narcisse told Lucille. 

"And you too, Lucille. Only if you choose to be of service to the crown as the court seer. I can talk to Mother Clementine for that." Lucille was surprised by the Queen's offer and smiled incredulously. "I will think about it, your Grace. Thank you so much for the generous offer." The Queen embraced Lucille holding Damien. "Please, take care and update us always," and kissed her son one last time. "I love you,  _ mon ange. _ " 

"Take care, your Grace, my Lord. Congratulations on your future together." Lucille bowed and moved towards the chateau. Damien waved bye as he sucked his thumb and rested his head on the nun.

"I hope we have achieved some kind of peace more than what we bargained for with this leap of faith." Catherine sounded hopeful for once. Stéphane embraced her form from the back and rested his head to hers. " _ We are now one _ ,  _ mon amour. What happens in the future lies together in our hands. _ ” He kissed her head tenderly. 

* * *

The newlyweds lingered in that direction until Lucille was not seen in their vision. Stéphane turned Catherine to face him. He caressed her face before kissing her with all of his love. She kissed back with all the overwhelming emotions running through her veins. They paused just to catch their breath. 

"I remember teaching Mary that  _ happiness is one thing queens can never have. _ But here I am, in your arms, incredibly happy to be married to you," They smiled inches from each other's lips. 

"Because you are not just a queen. You are a goddess, a mother, a warrior, and  _ my wife _ . You deserve all the love in the world and more.  _ Let me show you how deserving you are, Catherine.  _ Let's go home?" His tone and look from his eyes were a mix of tutelage and sexual prowess. Catherine smirked back at his intentions and straightened up to walk to their horses. The journey ahead was promising, both going back to the castle and their marriage. 

  
  


The night was so beautiful that they took their time to appreciate it. The two rode in finesse and were so consumed that it took them a while to realize they were near the castle. They had to be discreet in going back to the stables so they could move back to the castle without anyone noticing. 

Stéphane led the way and in good timing, both left the horses by the stables without anyone bothering them. He took her hand and both started running towards the South Keep. It was relatively dark and they got away from the prying eyes of the guards. 

Once inside, they were both panting while trying not to laugh at their childish demeanor. They used the secret passageways to get to Catherine's chambers. 

Hand in hand, they navigated through and finally arrived at their destination. Catherine let out a hearty laugh once she got to sit on her chaise. Stéphane joined her quickly. 

"I think we should rethink our careers and be professional thieves." The queen laughed out to her statement while simultaneously panting. "Yes, I think we should because I'm such an expert in stealing kisses," He practiced what he preached and showered his wife with some pecks and tickles. 

"Stéphane!" She squirmed and giggled within his arms. She laid on her back as he towered her. Their faces were flushed and their eyes gleamed. Still breathing heavily, Stéphane needed to ask before he goes any further.

"My divine wife, what were you to explain to me regarding _Lucille's blurred vision? What are we going to decide?_ " Catherine gestured that she would stand up. When she did, she grabbed their veil and straddled on his lap, facing him.

"I believe we need to decide  _ what kind of consummation  _ we are to do." She laid the veil over them and she wrapped her arms on his neck and became comfortable in  _ her seat _ . His eyes went wide. "You mean  _ what kind of sex we are to perform at our wedding night? _ " 

"Yes, exactly that. Poor Lucille must not have grasped what that meant but it's a good thing I'm really smart." Catherine tittered at her insight. Stéphane admired her wits and pulled her closer by the waist. "Yes, the smartest queen I've ever served. Well, if that's the case,  _ let's do something we haven't done before. _ " 

He held her face and looked at her amorously. "Our sex has always been pure lust, a power struggle, and a temporary escape. _ Mainly because we still have not expressed how we truly feel for each other. _ "  __

He paused just to admire the vision in front of him. His wife, his queen, his life. "But now, we are married and we love each other very much.  _ Let's act on that, mon amour. Let's make love tonight, Catherine. Finally, as husband and wife. _ " 

Stéphane exuded the love he declared and Catherine wanted him to know every bit of her heart. "I love you so much, Stéphane. Let's make love within this veil that unified us.  _ Make love to me, 'cause you love me. Nothing more, nothing less, _ "

And with that, their lips collided most passionately. Their tongues slipped in but never fought for dominance unlike before. Both were considerate. His hands worked on her dress and loosened all laces. Her hands unfastened his doublet and peeled all outer layers of his garment. Not slowly but taking their time.

He held her by the waist and lifted her. She clung to him as he started to take them to the bed without breaking their kiss. The veil still hovered over them. He laid her ever so gently and kissed every inch of her skin as he removed her gown. 

"Oh, Stéphane," was all she moaned as those lips landed on her curves. Now that she was fully naked, he swallowed hard and took all her beauty in. " _ You have no idea how much I love you, _ " escaped his mouth

She delicately stood up in response and helped him undress. She kissed him feverishly, wanting but not pushing. Her kisses guided her lower to his body, each one hotter than the next. 

"Oh, Catherine," was all he could say as his queen slithered down his toned form. When it was time for the last garment to come off, she just looked at his eyes and never broke contact. His member was finally free and she leered at it. 

He urged her to move to the center of the bed. She sensually crept backward while he seductively crawled with her. Catherine's glorious legs parted as Stéphane comfortably placed himself at her center without entering her. They kissed and regained their sweet rhythm. 

Stéphane wanted to show Catherine how devoted he is to her whole divine entity. He started to move down on her body from her neck to her navel in showered wet puckers. She marvelously moaned with his every action. 

Just like how he took care of her the night she almost died, his mouth delicately landed on her inviting wet center. He adoringly licked her and tenderly took his time to savor her. 

Her hand captured his brunette hair and gently urged him to never halt his actions. Stéphane stole glances of his wife while he ate her. Her focused facade and closed eyes encouraged him to put more pressure on her with his tongue without being rough.

His hands worshipped her legs as his tongue flicked and alternatingly sucked her bud. He didn't need to insert any fingers as she was starting to twitch already to his mouth alone.

Catherine was on the edge of glory without Stéphane hungrily eating her. It was all unwavering.  _ How in the world did you do that? _ Every bit of her fiber felt something she has not experienced before. Her eyes shot open as he added more pressure on her center but still maintaining that pace.

"Stéphane, I have no idea what you're doing but I'm…" Her legs shook tremendously. She panted as her body jolted to him. "So near… oh my god,  _ mon amour _ !" In no time, she reached her climax and her sultry moan filled the room. He sucked her as she pulsated vigorously. 

He moved to her mouth and kissed her earnestly. "I love you so much, Stéphane." She was breathless to every word. He didn't reply but his action was louder than his words. His tip was teasing her center as they kissed passionately.

"And I love you so much, Catherine," His words filled her mind as he filled her up completely in one loving movement. Stéphane entered her satisfyingly that Catherine felt she was already at the brink with a very telling moan.

He patiently waited for his wife to adjust as he caressed her face. Her walls started to relax around his erection. " _ Love me, Stéphane. Show me how much you love me _ ." Catherine reached for his face and continued what they started. 

His steady thrust was accompanied by his promise of love to his wife, in between his steadfast kisses. "I will make love to you endlessly… Tonight and for the rest of our nights… I will love and cherish you for the rest of our days… I am yours, Catherine… Only yours…" 

Their heartbeats were the most beautiful song they could sing. Their rhythm was the best dance they could do. Their consummation was the best picture they could paint. 

The veil enveloped the whole act and they felt like in their world where no one could take away their heaven. 

Their pace never changed but their position did. Stéphane took Catherine with him as he sat up. She gently pushed him back to the mattress as she was now on top of him. She closed herself to him and reciprocated his every promise. 

"I love you with all my heart… I will never get tired of showing that to you... Tonight and for the rest of our nights… I will care and adore you for the rest of our days… I am yours, Stéphane… Only yours…" With that, Stéphane turned her back to the mattress and went deeper into her as a gratitude to her promise. 

He applied more pressure between their sex and made their resolute blazed thrusts almost unbearable for their minds and body to comprehend. 

It was not just sex.  _ It was two souls colliding into one.  _ They were not in a haste to satisfy one another. They took their precious time to love one another.  _ It was a euphoria they have not experienced before.  _ And it didn't take long for their bodies to finally give in to the impending shared climax.

"Stéphane, I…" Catherine couldn't even finish her sentence as she threw her head in absolute pleasure. "I know, Catherine.  _ I am with you, mon amour. Let's reach heaven together. _ " Stéphane kissed her wife once more and thrust into her until all they could say was "Yes… Yes… YES!" 

They both exclaimed in their climax. Still covered by the veil, the sweat and smell of their lovemaking were welcomed in the room. Instead of lying down, they both sat up to remove the veil together.

"I guess I will have to do laundry on my own." Catherine sniggered and folded the veil aside. Stéphane laughed at the thought of her wife doing the laundry. "You? The Queen Mother of France, doing the laundry?" 

"I'm pretty domesticated,  _ husband _ . Don't underestimate me." She was being so adorable that he can't help but steal another kiss that brought them down to the bed. "I'll never underestimate you,  _ wife _ .  _ It's just that you always blow my mind. _ If you would need help,  _ your husband  _ is here to be of service with that veil." 

She smiled and snuggled up to him as he pulled the covers to their naked bodies. "I have no idea what kind of lovemaking we just did but I believe my body just experienced an unworldly phenomenon. _ I felt like a virgin once again _ ." Catherine whispered a light chuckle as she traced dainty hearts on Stéphane's naked chest. 

"I know.  _ I felt the same way. _ I never thought we could ever experience such a credulous moment. I'm so glad to share that with you,  _ mon amour. _ " Stéphane canoodled his wife. 

Both lovingly looked at each other and still can't believe they were bound for life. A few more declarations and promises were made before the newlyweds have fallen asleep, in the warmth of their embrace and the strength of their future ahead. 

* * *

The sun was already shining brightly through the Queen Mother's chambers. Narcisse had awakened first as the glimmer of sunlight brushed his wife's porcelain skin. He still felt in a dream-like state coming from last night's activity.

_ Am I married to you now, my beautiful goddess? I don't know what I did to deserve you but I will do my best to keep you forever.  _ He relished the peace that enveloped their very existence on her bed as he lightly stroked Catherine's precious hair. 

She squirmed in his movement and her subconsciousness embraced him tighter. He chuckled at his sleeping wife. But it is already late in the morning and they can't be seen together in that state. He gently woke her up so he could go to his chambers. 

"Catherine?  _ Mon amour, _ it's already late in the morning. We need to wake up." Catherine grumbled her complaint and never let him go. Narcisse let out a happy sigh before he rolled her to her back on the mattress and peppered her with kisses and tickles. 

She yelped at the sudden movement. "Narcisse! What on earth are you doing!? Stop it!" She was awake now and couldn't stop laughing with his every touch. They were under the sheets and their laughter masked the abrupt opening of the door. 

"Good morning, Mother!" Claude burst in with a tray of food. But halted all servants that followed her once she saw what was happening on her mother's bed. She gestured with her hand for them to leave the food on the table and leave the room immediately. 

Catherine and Narcisse shared a shocked face from under the sheets and did not move an inch until they heard the door closed. "They're all gone. You can move now. And good morning to you too, Father-in-law." The princess giggled at her statement. 

Catherine managed an eye roll as Narcisse snickered before uncovering themselves. He acknowledged his daughter-in-law's presence with a wide smile while his wife looked furious under him. 

"My goodness, Claude. Don't you know how to knock!? And why are you here?" Catherine pulled the covers to hide her nakedness as Narcisse rolled to his side and did the same thing. The couple straightened up by the headboard.

"No. No one taught me, Mother. As for my visit, you missed breakfast so I thought you might not be well. Coming from our conversation yesterday, I had a hunch that  _ Narcisse might have done something to you.  _ And seeing you now… _ Obviously, he has done something. _ " 

Catherine knowingly smirked at her husband as Narcisse wickedly smiled at his wife. Claude uncomfortably cleared her throat to get their attention back. “Anyways,  _ Charles wants to talk to us in the throne room after luncheon. _ So you two better start preparing.” Before Catherine could inquire why the king wants their presence, Claude already headed for the door.

Hesitant to go out, she stayed by the door and gave them a piece of her mind. _ "You two should be careful. _ " Catherine just scoffed at the young monarch's warning.

"Be careful of what? Of the gossip? Everybody knows  _ we are lovers.  _ And any person who spread those words will die in one's stupidity." The Queen Mother answered practically.

Claude moved closer to the bed. "Yes, and I know you could care less for all the gossip. But I'm not referring to them.  _ I'm talking about both of you. _ " She prepared for the onslaught she was ready to give to them. 

_"Be careful with your hearts and minds_. Mixing work and pleasure is a dangerous game. You both know this. _You've already done it and you've failed miserably_. Yet here you are _,_ the two of you together despite your past." Claude held her head high just like how her mother handled any problem. 

It was Narcisse's turn to speak. "I assure you, whatever happened in the past will never happen again.” Catherine looked at her husband lovingly as Claude squinted in doubt at Narcisse. 

“Because  _ you made my mother believe that you love her? _ ” He was surprised to know that Claude recognized his feelings.  _ I guess you confided with your daughter.  _ He knowingly glanced at his wife. 

"Claude." Catherine shooted dart looks at her daughter. Narcisse held his wife's hand under the sheets and was about to speak. 

Claude ignored her mother and held up her hand to block Narcisse’s attempt at a rebuttal. “I don’t know what you said or did to make my mother fall for your plan but _I got my eyes on you. Dare hurt my mother and I’ll make you remember that a Medici blood runs within my veins._ ” 

To the monarchs’ surprise, Narcisse let out an endearing smile and held Catherine’s hand tighter. “ _ Princess, I’m glad to hear that.  _ Your mother is one of the most precious jewels this kingdom possesses.  _ We must protect her at all costs.  _ Especially,  _ if I go astray _ ”

The ladies didn’t know how to react to his statement. “With that in mind, I mean everything you said. _Yes, I do love her. I’ve always had._ It was more evident when I was captured in England. I lost myself. I was afraid that I might have lost everything I hold dear. And please, Princess. _Don’t you dare bring up Lola or the regency_. I'm not denying those mistakes but you and your siblings have no idea _what hell your mother and I went through just to get to this point._ "

He looked at their intertwined hands in reverence. "I love your mother not because she is the definition of power." He then looked at Catherine squared to the eyes while he addressed Claude. 

"But because _she_ _saved me_ and found my lost self. _She made me a better man._ I hope to prove that to everyone. Unfortunately, _we could never marry in the eyes of this court_. If only we could _, it would be the best miracle in my life._ But for now, _I will settle for what we have._ "

Now, the Lord Chancellor looked at the Princess with sincerity oozing from his gaze. "As a sign of my devotion, I will never take any bride or other women from this day forward. I am committed to your mother and family until my last breath. If in any way I break that promise... By all means, Princess,  _ kill me. _ " 

Catherine and Claude exchanged looks. But the Princess managed to speak. "That's good to hear…" She lowered her head and expressed carefully. "Honestly, I want to trust you 'cause  _ I've never seen my mother this happy or beloved by any man _ , and that includes my father. But I am more apprehensive than anything else. So please, don't break your promise. I'm not inclined to committing murder.  _ But then again, I won't hesitate if you do something stupid. _ " The couple gently smiled at her. 

"Claude, I appreciate your care for me. _But we are all adults here._ You know that there's nothing I can't manage. And if he fails me again, I promise you _, I will help you kill him._ " 

Light giggles ensued from her daughter and husband. Catherine continued. "And you're right. I found what is truly in his heart. It entails a very thrilling story and I'll fill you in once I get a proper chance." Claude saw a radiance she never thought she'll ever witness from her mother. 

_ "Now _ ,  _ he makes me happy and feels loved unlike any other.  _ I hope you'll give him a chance. At least try, for my sake." Then she shifted her gaze to Stéphane who was enchanted by her. 

Claude finally gave in. "Alright, fine. Whatever solace you found in each other, I hope it will last. I do think you both deserve a little break from the chaotic court life.  _ But remember to get back to it _ ." 

She turned her back and moved towards the door. "Throne room by early afternoon.  _ Don't be late. _ " The door closed behind the Princess as the couple slumped back to bed. 

"Well, that was a very sweet declaration. But I wished  _ you didn't almost spill our secret wedding to my daughter. _ " Catherine prompted on her elbow and faced him. "That's why I masked it into wishful thinking. _ I understand the danger that entails. _ But at least now, she knows how much I love you." 

He towered over her once more and continued what he started before Claude appeared. "Stéphane… we need to get ready for... oh…" 

" _ I think you are ready _ ,  _ mon amour.  _ I'll make it fast and worth every second." Narcisse sexily grinned. Catherine was already wet and ready for him. 

"Fine. You have thirty minutes." She set the ultimatum. "Make that fifteen." He seductively bargained. "Then, we better get started". And one round of lovemaking was how the Queen Mother and the Lord Chancellor started their day as secret newlyweds in the French court. 

**_Hwooooooh! So sorry for the long-overdue update! I hope you like this part. It’s pretty chill like vanilla ice cream. But part two will be fire like wasabi. Haha. Thank you so much for your support! I love reading your reviews. Stay safe! All my love, ElleRoseMaltz :)_ **


	8. Chapter 6: Chasing Blazed Caresses, Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tell me something, I need to know  
> Then take my breath and never let it go  
> If you just let me invade your space  
> I'll take the pleasure, take it with the pain  
> And if in the moment I bite my lip  
> Baby, in that moment, you'll know this  
> Is something bigger than us and beyond bliss  
> Give me a reason to believe it
> 
> I know your motives and you know mine  
> The ones that love me, I tend to leave behind  
> If you know about me and choose to stay  
> Then take this pleasure and take away the pain  
> And if in the moment you bite your lip  
> When I get you moaning you know it's real  
> Can you feel the pressure between your hips?  
> I'll make it feel like the first time
> 
> 'Cause if you want to keep me, you gotta gotta gotta gotta got to love me harder  
> And if you really need me, you gotta gotta gotta gotta gotta got to love me harder  
> (Gotta love me harder)  
> Love me, love me, love me  
> Harder, harder, harder
> 
> Love Me Harder by Ariana Grande and The Weeknd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Reign! But I love going around the stories the series has sparked in me. Again, this is a Rated M/E chapter. Warning: vulgar words and sexual content. If you're not into that, skip this chapter. Ready for Part 2 Catcisse honeymoon? 

_ Chapter 6: Chasing Blazed Caresses, Part II _

Catherine and Narcisse were preoccupied with their duties and were separated for most of the morning. But that didn't stop them from thinking of each other. Their respective companions observed the delighted aura they emanated.

Finally, it was time for them to meet at the throne room as the King ordered. Catherine was on her way when Narcisse caught a glimpse of his beautiful wife. A vision in royal amethyst embellished fit gown, the Queen Mother's skirts swept like a delicate wind on the floor. 

_ Oh, how I admire your swaying hips when you walk.  _ He took his time blessing his eyes with her Aphrodite presence before he caught up with her and pulled her aside. 

He startled her with a hungry kiss by the blindspot between the castle's columns. "Stéphane! You daredevil of a husband! I thought we needed to keep this discreet!" She whispered but was secretly glad about his pleasant surprise. 

"We are discreet and concealed. I missed you,  _ mon amour. _ You played in my mind the entire morning. And you wearing this magnificently fit gown… makes me want to remove it from your glorious body." He smooched her once more. 

"I know,  _ mon amour _ . But we seriously need to be careful. Promise me you won't do this again and I will reward you greatly tonight.  _ For now, we have to deal with whatever my son is up to _ ." She rested her hands on his chest. 

“Oh, you don’t have to tell me twice.” He let go of her and offered his hand. “Shall we,  _ wife? _ ” He enticingly whispered to her ear. It sent chills to her spine. She licked and bit her lips to suppress a moan. She gave him a peck on his cheek before taking his hand. "Let’s get going,  _ husband. _ "

Then, the couple walked back to the hallway as if nothing transpired. They quickly let go of their hands as the Lord Chancellor immediately offered his arm for the Queen Mother and presented a more authoritarian image than a loving couple. They walked in a powerful stride that everyone who came across them trembled in a curtsy. 

They finally arrived at the throne room wherein they saw the Privy Council, some notable nobles, and foreign dignitaries. Servants were all over the place with food and drinks in hand. 

Catherine became instantly furious because she didn’t know that there would be quite a gathering and no one even informed her. “What’s the meaning of this!? Did you know about this?” She hissed at her husband who was also stunned by the busy room. “Before you get totally mad, look who just finished talking to your son.”

Lo and behold, Admiral Coligny just had a conversation with His Highness but had an upset face as compared to the austere face of the King. Catherine and Narcisse shared a look and an idea. 

_ I think a disappointing face suits Coligny, don't you think?  _ Narcisse's mind was accompanied by his outshining smirk. He communicated well with Catherine. 

_ Yes, with a hint of shame that will surely play to our advantage. _ Catherine's thought returned Narcisse a knowing smile. No words were spoken but they fully understood. 

They moved forward and the Lord Chancellor greeted the man. "Admiral, what a pleasant surprise. We were not informed that a gathering would comprise this meeting." Catherine didn’t give him a chance to reply immediately. 

“Yes, I thought this summoning was just for the royal family. So I’m surprised to see everyone, and especially you, Admiral.” She showed a sarcastic smile. But the Admiral was a contemporary and knew how to handle such remarks. 

“Well, I share your shock, your Grace. I’m also surprised with the presence of the Lord Chancellor  _ who is also not part of the royal family. _ ” The couple was astounded at the sheer audacity of the pompous prick. But Catherine was already fired up.

“Well, perhaps the good Admiral forgot that the Lord Chancellor is the father-in-law of my daughter, making him a part of this family.” Narcisse was not really inclined to a tongue-lashing but Catherine beat him to it. 

"Oh, but of course. How silly of me to forget. I usually disregard such corruption in the monarchy, selling your son just to gain leverage…" Narcisse was now furious and moved closer to the Admiral. Catherine didn't like where this was going. 

"Gaspard. Let me remind you _._ _I'm the most powerful noble in this country_ and I know how you move your pieces _. So don't try to get on my bad side any further._ As I see it, you are losing the King's favor and any movement from you might cost you greatly. _So stop taunting me if you don't want your end to come faster on you like the plague_." 

His blue eyes were filled with rage but Coligny was not intimidated and retorted back. "Well, that was quite a threat, Lord Chancellor. But let me also remind you that  _ I'm the most powerful man in this country's military force, the force that protects the country you rule.  _ So get on my bad side and  _ you'll rule nothing _ ."

Thankfully, Catherine had a good hold on Narcisse before he ever moved to lunge onto the Admiral. She came in between the men and rested her hand on her husband's chest. "Don't let him win, Stéphane." 

Then she faced Coligny with fiery anger. "This is what you want. A bad image of the Lord Chancellor in front of everyone.  _ But you won't have it. I won't let you.  _ Your influence over my son is well played, Admiral.  _ But enjoy it while it lasts because, in my opinion, you don't have much time left. _ " 

"That's very wise advice, your Majesty.  _ Then I shall not waste time. _ " He looked at the couple suspiciously. "And so shall both of you. Treasure your time in each other's arms  _ while you still can. _ " Unexpectedly and in one swift motion, the Admiral held the Queen Mother's hand and brought it to his lips. 

Catherine was so disconcerted that she didn't have a chance to move. But Narcisse was quick on reflex and fumingly swatted his arm. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER." He still managed to keep his voice's volume as low as possible with a terrifying tone. 

But Coligny was not fazed, especially now that he has confirmed  _ his hunch about their relationship _ . "Why, Stéphane? Am I not allowed to pay respects to  _ my queen _ ? Are you  _ the only one allowed _ to kiss her hand?" He was testing his limits. The level of disrespect was beyond the couple's comprehension. 

Narcisse could not stand him anymore. He was about to punch the hell out of the Admiral when Catherine fully turned to face Stéphane again. "HE'S NOT WORTH IT! DON'T DO IT!" She beggingly whispered with her telling eyes and curled hand on his chest. He was breathing heavily but didn’t push through his attempt. No altercation happened but the tension was very palpable.

The whole exchange was not heard by the room but the semblance of their stances was attention-seeking. Luc, Claude, and Henri, who just arrived, went straight to them. Luc and Claude pulled their parents aside as Henri remained with the Admiral to halt any gesture of attack to the Lord Chancellor. 

Narcisse was still breathing heavily as Catherine caressed his back to calm him down. "What happened, Father?" Luc inquired. "That  _ son of a bitch _ thinks he can throw threats on me without consequences. Well,  _ no one can attack my family and lives to tell the tale. _ " He still eyed Admiral angrily.

Luc had never seen his father that furious. Claude was quite startled by his father-in-law. Catherine was confused. She didn't know if she felt concerned with her husband's anger management or  _ irrationally aroused by his loyalty to their family through his words, which she swore she would have said the exact sentence.  _

The Queen Mother barked orders to the Duke and Duchess of Lorraine. "Luc, stay with your father. Claude, come with me." But before moving away, Catherine caressed Stéphane's face and gave him an encouraging smile and a meaningful look. 

She didn't care if people looked and gossiped. All she cared about was  _ her husband _ . "Keep calm. I'll be back." He wanted to kiss his wife so bad but he knew better and returned her warm smile. 

Then, Catherine and Claude immediately went to the King's direction. The Queen Mother eyed on the Dauphin to come and follow her. He was still with Coligny. So, she also managed to glare at the arrogant man. 

Finally, the Queen Mother gathered her children. "My goodness, Charles! Why was I not informed of this gathering? How come the privy council is here? And that imperious Admiral!?" Her irate voice was just within hearing so it didn't cause any commotion. 

"I'm sorry if my order was not clear.  _ What did Coligny do?"  _ Charles was clueless. But at least now, it seemed he was willing to listen. Claude answered for her mother. "He is dangerous!  _ He threatened our family!  _ Can’t you see he’s manipulating you!?” Charles looked oblivious. Catherine carefully took the King’s hands. “When I entered this room, he seemed upset by whatever you said.  _ What did you tell him _ ?”

“I expressed my disappointment in him.  _ He was one of the people that suggested the Basque mission,  _ which failed horribly. And now you tell me he threatened our family?” Charles was in disbelief. Finally, Henri had something to say. “Claude and I were not there to hear those threats but he recklessly defended his actions to me when I was left with him to make sure they won’t cause a scene.  _ He can’t be trusted, Charles. _ ”

Charles let out a deep sigh and held on to his mother’s hand tighter. “I’ll make this right. I promise you.” He looked at Catherine with remorse and conviction. Catherine was befuddled with her son’s demeanor.  _ You have never exuded an image of a good King. But now, without any help from the occult, you are finally seeing the truth.  _ She was pleased. In a split second, Charles left his family and went to his throne. 

Everyone’s attention was now transferred to King Charles. The royal family gathered at the center of the room. Narcisse immediately went to Catherine’s side. “What are we to expect now?” He anxiously whispered. “I think we could expect the best to happen.” She positively smiled at him.

“Good day to everyone. I gathered you all today to share something of grave importance to our country and my family. _I have finally decided to take a bride, a promise of an heir to the throne, an advantageous alliance for our country through marriage._ This will bring our France hope and strength moving forward. All your candidates shall be evaluated by _the Queen Mother and the Lord Chancellor._ ” The King raised his goblet in the couple’s direction. Coligny was bitter somewhere in the crowd. 

“I trust that both of you will lead us to our ultimate goal. For the good of France!” King exclaimed and the crowd cheered. 

The royal family was pleasantly surprised. Moreover, Catherine and Narcisse looked at each other in blissful amusement. This was a victory for them. The King finally approached his family. “I wanted it to be a surprise for you, Mother. It’s me apologizing for not listening to you about the Basque and all the other advice you gave me.” Catherine was overjoyed and embraced her son.

The rest of the family was beaming at the view that unfolded. It was a rare moment that no one can take away from them. After the embrace, Charles faced Narcisse. “And you think Henri and I won’t find out?” A slight panic rolled through Stéphane. Henri continued his brother’s statement. “You secretly helped us fix the disaster the Basques’ created, despite you saying you won’t be helping us at all. We are indebted to you.” 

Stéphane was relieved and acknowledged their gratitude while Catherine was astonished at the rapport his husband gained with her sons. 

Charles immediately butted in. “As for Coligny, I would like to banish him from the court,” Narcisse replied to his rushed decision. “I’m sorry, Majesty. But with all due respect, even if his banishment will please us greatly, I don’t think it is wise to do such a thing.” 

King Charles curiously looked at his adviser. “ _ We need to keep him close to know his intentions.  _ Let him stay and be of service to you. We could still use him and his military force in case an uprising can happen. But we must be careful. He’s a usurper lined in finery.  _ We can’t be deceived _ .” 

The King accepted Narcisse’s very reasonable advice. “Alright, I’ll heed your advice, Narcisse. Thank you once again.” After that exchange, the young monarchs went on to mingle with the rest of the crowd. 

Catherine and Narcisse were left and moved to the far end corner. She didn’t take off her eyes on her husband. “If you don’t stop staring, I might melt.” He grinned at his wife. “I’m just so amazed by you. When did you help my sons?” She was giddy. 

“Just yesterday, right before  _ I caught you in my chamber with my journal. _ ” She giggled to the memories of his journal. “Why did you help them? I thought you also wanted them to fix their problems.” 

He sincerely looked at her eyes, "Yes, I wanted that for them and I think I did help them in that perspective. I didn't entirely do everything. I simply guided them to the right people and actions. If I didn’t help in any way, it would jeopardize France and you know I can’t let that happen." Stéphane sipped on his wine. 

Then, he continued. "Also, I did all of it  _ so you won't carry the burden _ .  _ I know you. _ You are always true to your word. But it doesn't make it any less painful on a mother's heart to abandon her sons to chase their tails.” 

Catherine was incredibly smitten by Stéphane's efforts. Her eyes twinkled back at him.  _ Oh, you have no idea how turned on I am right now.  _

"Catherine?" Then, he moved a little closer to softly ask, “ _ Mon amour,  _ are you alright?” she blushed at the gesture. "I just have to say that  _ you truly are the best father my children needed. _ " 

Then the Queen placed her dainty hand on his chest and coyly played on his doublet. “ _ And it is extremely arousing.”  _ Stéphane’s eyes widened with a luscious grin to match. “A good father turns you on? That’s so interesting, my Queen.” Catherine suppressed a giggle as Stéphane discreetly tucked in a loose hair behind her ear. “Well, as you know, a loving husband and father is a rare find for me and  _ you know I go crazy for rare finds like you.”  _

He whispered, “Well, maybe we could do something about that...” His slinky hands landed on her hips, out of sight from the rest, to guide them out of the throne room. But from their peripheral view, Lord Barbeau was coming their way and made the couple turn in a trained diplomatic appearance. “Your Majesty, my Lord. I hope I’m not a bother but I…” 

In irritation, Narcisse let out his dismay. “Not entirely but you are here already so,” then he just drank his remaining wine. Catherine frowned at him. Narcisse shrugged it out. “Oh my apologies, maybe I’ll come back later…” 

But the Queen raised her hand to halt him. "It's alright, Lord Barbeau. What is this about?" The noble eagerly smiled and was about to continue when another noble went to address the Queen and the Lord Chancellor. 

"I think it will be more efficient of us if I talk to Lord Barbeau, and you talk to Lord Janvier. Don’t you think so, Lord Narcisse?” Catherine was radiant. The two gentlemen’s attention was on Narcisse. “Of course, your Grace.” The Queen affirmed. “Very well then.  _ I’ll be seeing you tonight, Lord Narcisse _ .” Then, the Queen immediately turned her back and followed the noble’s direction. Her husband followed her by gaze. 

As if she felt him poking her through a mere stare, she turned to his direction and caught him staring. In true Catherine's flirtatious nature, his wife winked at him, briefly bit her decadent red lips, and devilishly smiled at him before moving away. Narcisse was caught off guard that the noble had to call his name twice to get his attention back. 

_ Oh, you're not ready for me tonight, Stéphane  _ was all Catherine thought while carrying out business for the crown. 

_ I can't wait to give you my surprise tonight, Catherine  _ was what Stéphane held on to survive his tedious day job. 

* * *

After a long day at court and a separate dinner from his wife, Stéphane was so excited to be with his Catherine. He lovingly adored _the necklace he made for her_ and rolled _the art_ _Lucille painted for them._ Everything was placed in his pocket. 

While on his way to her chambers, a messenger caught upon him. “My Lord, this is an urgent message from the Queen Mother. _ ”  _ Then, he handed Narcisse a parchment with Catherine’s seal and went on his way. 

Narcisse smiled at it and softly uttered. “I guess, I'm not the only one with surprise,  _ mon amour? _ ” He felt the satisfaction of breaking her wax seal and was welcomed by  _ an unexpected message.  _

Enclosed was  _ a lavender flower _ and written on the paper was:

_ Claim your prize for a job well done, Lord Chancellor. You know what to do. Come find me and don't make me wait, mon amour. _

_ Your Catherine.  _

Narcisse wickedly grinned and immediately went out of the castle. He was very discreet in his moves that the guards never saw him. He knew exactly where he was going.  _ I wonder why you chose this venue. Probably because you thought I had sex in it.  _ He chuckled at his thought as he came close to the lavender house by the lake. 

He was by the door when he felt butterflies in his stomach. He imagined how beautiful Catherine would look once he opened the door. But before his judgment got intoxicated with the beauty of his wife, he remembered what she wrote on the paper. 

_ 'You know what to do.' _

He knocked on the door and asked " _ I'm here to claim my prize? _ " Stéphane managed to control his snicker. He figured he can't simply call on her name or call her by his endearment for her. He had to make sure it was his wife that was inside and not somebody else. 

Their relationship was a dangerous liaison, even if it was built with pure love and devotion.  _ So they need to be mindful beyond precautionary measures.  _

She grinned at the door upon hearing her husband's distinct baritone voice.  _ I'm so lucky to finally be married to a smart man.  _ She thanked the heavens. She cleared her throat before answering. " _ Yes, you may. _ " 

Upon hearing her distinct deep sultry voice, Stéphane entered the lavender house and locked the door. The vision in front of him was beyond his imagination. Catherine was facing the glass window where the moon eclipsed her beauty and illuminated her face. 

As Stéphane moved forward and faced a window to view what she was looking at outside, Catherine took the chance to gaze and admire his form. Just like the vision she portrayed to him moments ago, Stéphane was the most gorgeous man she ever laid her eyes on. 

Catherine gaped and fully turned to his direction as the moonlight touched his face. "The night is so beautiful." He finally spoke. "Yes, so gorgeous." She referred to him as  _ her night _ . 

Stéphane turned to her. This time, he was the one who gaped at the view he never saw coming. Not only did Catherine fully reveal what she was wearing, but also  _ what was underneath the garment _ . 

_ His eyes lingered to every inch of her, from head to toe _ . Her strawberry blond curls were down but well quaffed in a way that it framed her face flawlessly.  _ Her eyes were dazzling. Her lips were enticing. Her neck was inviting.  _ The Queen was wearing a sheer fabric translucent white robe that looked like a second layer of porcelain on her supple skin and  _ nothing else.  _ Her bosoms were heaving. Her nipples were poking through the cloth. _ Her dainty hands were held together in the middle of her body while playing the ruby ring he gave. _

Her nakedness was not that visible in the darkness but the moonlight hovered in the right places. The slit in the middle of the robe revealed Catherine’s perfect calf as one leg was in front of the other. Stéphane couldn’t comprehend the overwhelming emotions of adoration and devotion he has for this woman.  _ He was drowning in her divine but he never wanted to be rescued.  _

_ Oh my God, Catherine.  _ His mind couldn’t think so he just repeated what his mind could manage to say. “Catherine…" was all he uttered. She wittingly replied, "I prefer ‘ _ wife _ ’…” Then, coyly smiled. “...or  _ prize _ " She winked at him and that was all it took for him to lunge over his seraphic wife.

They kissed passionately as he wrapped his arms around her, embracing her like it would be their last seconds on earth. Her hands serpentined between them and started removing all  _ his garments _ . With a kiss that seemed eternal, layer per layer was removed. On the final layer, they slowly ceased the kiss to catch some air. He was now bare feet with his shirt and pants. 

“I’m glad you didn’t catch a cold with this rather…” He eyed her body as she was unlacing his shirt. “... _ very pleasing yet dangerous garment _ .” She smirked at his insight, “Dangerous? How? I don’t drip this with poison.” She pulled his shirt over his head then he chuckled. “Of course.  _ Not this one. _ ” She tittered back. “Oh, you know me so well.” Her hands were on his pants. 

“That’s because  _ I’m dangerously in love with you. _ ” In one swift motion, Catherine pushed his pants down and let his member bound into action between them. She simply answered, “You’re lucky ‘cause  _ the feeling is mutual. _ ” He stepped out of his pants and in another rapid moment, he pulled her closer by the lace holding her robe together. The lace became undone and finally opened the thin fabric hindrance to her glorious body. 

Once more, he immersed himself in her divine. He captured her face and declared his intentions. “ _ I wish to scream that to the world. _ ” She was going adrift to his ocean eyes and his undying commitment to her but her wits saved her. “ _ Is that so? I can’t wait for that to happen. _ ” __

Stéphane dubiously looked at his wife. _Did I hear a hint of mockery in that statement? Don’t you believe I can do that?_ His thought pushed him towards his next action. In retaliation, he glided his hand from her inner thigh to her very wet center and teased her clit in one brief stroke. It elicited the most tantalizing moan Catherine could create with a frustrated undertone. 

“ _ But tonight, I’ll make you scream my name. _ ” His arm circled her waist while letting the robe fall behind her and just looked at her. She became very impatient, given that he teased her already. “ _ Then shut up and kiss me already, husband. _ ” She pouted like a petulant child and pulled his head closer to hers. He chuckled heartily to her restlessness before he gave in to her order. 

It started from a tender kiss until it became fervent and feverish. Their naked forms were intertwined along with their tongues.  _ They were hungry for each other but Catherine was wanting more. _ She was pulling them to a corner where she turned Stéphane and made his body rest in between two windows. He was surprised at the strength of this minx goddess he called wife but was ultimately blissful at the direction she was taking him. She kissed the corners of his mouth then nipped on his neck and collarbone. She left burning kisses on his chest as she journeyed down his body. 

His eyes followed her as he panted to her lips’ actions. When she reached her destination, she knelt in position and looked at him. “ _ Dear husband. You claim I’ll scream your name. But how will I do that if there’s something in my mouth? _ ” His eyes widened and without warning, she sucked his cock in one smooth go. “Oh my...  _ Catherine _ .” She started to do it excruciating slow as he tried his best to maintain his balance. Then, she built a pace that made his knees weak. She combined her mouth with her hands in pleasuring his full girth. 

He was trying to grab on to anything because he didn’t know how long he could manage to stand properly. Catherine, without stopping her every movement, grabbed his hands and placed them on her head. That stabilized him while it encouraged her to go deeper into him and suck the life out of him. He was so close to the edge when she held on to his buttocks to steady him for his imminent release. 

“ _ Catherine, I think I can’t hold it any longer… _ ” and that was her goal. She hastened the pace until “CATHERINE…” was blurted out by him with no idea how loud he reached his ecstasy. His hearing was muffled as his haze and pure pleasure took over his body. He rested his body by the windows as Catherine stood up, kissed him, and sexily wiped the remains of his juices on her mouth. She lustfully smiled at his panting. 

“Did they not feed you enough for supper?  _ You seemed hungry, mon amour. _ ” She laughed as he enveloped her from the back and they rested on the windows. “Yes, I was not fed enough. How about you?  _ Are you not hungry? _ ” She drew circles on his hands around her waist and asked innocently. He rested his chin on her shoulder and whispered, “ _ Oh, I didn’t eat dessert. Would you feed me my favorite? _ ” She turned around and devilishly smiled. “And what dessert might that be?” 

He seductively grinned while his hand roamed around her body and let his finger slip in her slick. “ _ This scrumptious one. Would you let me have a taste? _ ” He then proceeded to flick her lovebud until he heard the moan he was waiting for. “ _ Just a taste? Have a feast. I don’t ever want my husband to be famished. _ ” 

To Catherine’s shock, Stéphane lifted her that automatically made her legs clung to his body. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him intensely. He transferred them by the wall and rested her body.  _ He surprised Catherine once more. _ He broke their kiss and lifted her further. Her legs were now on his shoulder and her snatch was instantly by his mouth. 

“Oh my God, Stéphane,” was all she had as his tongue came in contact with  _ his dessert.  _ He added more pressure on her when he pressed her further to the wall. Her eyes were closed and just imagined how Stéphane found the strength to carry and eat her like that. Just like his hands to her head moments ago, her hands encouraged his head to make her forget everything and take her to the zenith. 

She was dripping wet that her juices were running on his chest. He felt the heat of her center and sped up on his effort. She was trembling in pleasure until “STÉPHANE...” was all she could say in her climax. He gently stopped and carefully brought her down. He didn’t let her land on her foot and carried her bridal style to the nearest table in the area. They kissed as he laid her there. 

They were both out of breath but it felt like they couldn't get enough of each other. He plunged into her and immediately brought them beyond the lavender house. She craved for him as her walls adjusted to his size. When everything fit the way they should, Stéphane lowered his head and purred to his wife, “ _ I love you so much and I’m going to fuck the hell out of you.”  _

Catherine was so aroused that she collided her lips to his in an instant. She hauled him deeper by her legs. They started moving like the sex they were accustomed to. Their moans were filling every space the lavender house had. But her words were becoming inaudible with every thrust. 

“ _ Mon amour, tell me what you want. SAY IT FOR ME.”  _ He removed himself from her abruptly which made her stand and grasped his hair roughly. “ _ Fuck me as if it’s the only thing that keeps you alive. _ ” Their eyes were darkened with lust and that enchanted him to turn her and fucked her from behind.  _ His wife liked that very much.  _

Her moans became more carnal. His thrusts became more animalistic.  _ It was rough but it felt like home.  _ It was their dark paradise of lust and love combined.  _ But Stéphane hit the gear to the next level. _ He turned her once more and hoisted her. While standing up, he still entered her with ease as he carried her with no walls or tables supporting their bodies.  _ It was a position they never tried before that excited every ounce of blood in their body. _ With his arms around her waist, her arms around his neck, they screwed each other while standing. They screamed each other’s names endlessly. They kissed as they felt themselves becoming undone. As their pace became erratic, they trained their eyes to never lose each other in the cloud of rapture. 

“ _ I fucking love you, Catherine _ .” He was on the verge of his climax and she felt that. “ _ Then don’t fucking stop. I love you so much too, Stéphane. Come with me. _ ” With a few more hard thrusts,  _ they reached their most explosive climax together. _ Thankfully, there was a chair nearby and Stéphane fell on it safely as his knees melted in the heat of their sex. 

They were completely out of breath. He released himself from her so she could sit properly on him. Catherine rested her head on his shoulder as Stéphane planted a kiss on her head. “I told you. I made you scream my name.” She giggled and playfully slapped his chest. She kissed the affected area and murmured on it, “ _ You have no idea how much I love you, do you? _ ” 

Catherine lifted her head to face his sudden angelic face. He frankly replied, “Honestly, I don’t know. I’m already grateful that you already love me. By how much? That doesn’t matter to me.  _ What matters to me are your love, safety, happiness, and everything in between. _ ” She was so touched and embraced him in gratitude. They rested on each other’s forehead as their noses touched. 

“I do have a question,  _ mon amour _ . I hope you don’t mind me asking,  _ but why here? _ ” She let out a boisterous laugh. “You mean,  _ why one of your sex dungeons?  _ I chose this venue 'cause it's not that far away but it's secluded enough for  _ wild sex. _ ” She smirked and traced her finger on the butterfly-shaped birthmark of the greatest lover of the French Court. 

Now, he returned the laugh. " _ I lied. I never had sex in this lavender house. And sex dungeons? Where do people get these stories?"  _ Catherine looked at him skeptically then stood up to gather their clothes. 

"You lied? Why would you do that?  _ What did you gain from lying about having sex here _ ?" She handed him his shirt and pants. 

“I had the pleasure of probing if you will indeed entertain Christian or not. And I’m lucky you did not make that mistake.” He smiled as he wore his shirt. 

"In the hopes that it's you I entertain?" She smiled at her husband as she wore the robe. "Your words,  _ mon amour. Not mine. _ " He teased her while he wore his pants. His fingers felt the rolled parchment in his pockets which reminded him to give _ his wedding gifts.  _ He reached out his arm to lure her back to the chair that now faced the windows. 

"But how come you know about the windows? Look, they are fogged." She gave her hand and didn't bother closing her robe. "Because sex creates heat. Then, in turn, causes fogs on glass windows. I came to know that fact in my chambers and _not in this lavender house_. _Besides_ , _we are so hot together. Don't be surprised we could do that._ " He smirked at the facts and pulled her closer.

"But you must be bluffing with the sex dungeons.  _ You are claimed to be the greatest lover of France _ ,  _ at least according to that sex journal.  _ You must have tons of places where you take all the ladies to heaven." She quirked at him.

He chortled at the mention of that journal. "I was exaggeratedly written in that journal. I did fuck around but I don’t have sex dungeons. You make it sound like I sex slaves." He tied her robe securely and pulled her to sit on his lap as she laughed at his statement. 

"Contrary to what people think, I don't always play it rough. I like the comfort of my chambers and my abilities. Perhaps, the reason I'm their best lover is that  _ I make sure the lady is satisfied before my release like a true gentleman _ ." He kissed her tenderly. 

"And yet you play rough with me?" Catherine was throwing shades at him. "But did I initiate that? I'm just doing my best to match your incomparable sexual prowess." Stéphane had nothing but the truth in his mouth. 

" _ So being handled brings you so much pleasure because it rarely happens? _ " Catherine was poking fun at him while she was amazed by the new shade of Narcisse that unfolded for her. Stéphane nodded in agreement. 

"I thought you just like the hunt and the adventure that comes with it.  _ I never thought you also liked to be the prey. _ " Her fingers returned to his birthmark once more. 

" _To be your prey_ in particular is one of my best desires. Now, that you have bagged me, isn't it logical to say that _you are the greatest lover of France and not me?_ " He rested his chin on her shoulders. 

"Yes, that's a very good point. Should I add myself to the sex journal? Oh, I could write 'Dethroning the former best lover with a real crown'," They found that hilarious that they started to tear up while laughing so hard. 

"My God, I love you so much. I hope I don't bore you to death since I'm not the best lover of France anymore." Stéphane humorously said on her skin. Catherine faced him and played with his hair. "And I love you too. Don't worry. As long as you let me annoy you for  _ the rest of our lives _ , I don't think we'll ever be bored."

Stéphane caressed her face and repeated her words. " _ The rest of our lives _ … That is music to my ears, Catherine." Catherine encapsulated his feelings with a soft kiss then rested her head on his shoulders. 

" _ I wish we could always treasure our moments like this forever. _ " Her eyes were closed when she uttered her wish. " _ Your wish is my command. _ " Catherine immediately straightened up while Stéphane was gently reaching for the parchment in his pockets. 

"I have no idea how it didn't crumple upon your assault on my pants earlier on but  _ Lucille must have prayed over it or something _ ." She was amused by his antics. He finally got it and gave it to his precious wife.

"Stéphane… I… I have no words. _ This is beautiful. _ " Stéphane commissioned Lucille to paint their wedding _. Both of them, together with Damien within the veil.  _ She delicately ran her fingers on the painting, especially on her son's face. The beauty of it was enhanced by the moonlight. 

"I'm glad you like my  _ first _ wedding gift," as he reached back on his pocket. "There's another one? That's not fair. Why are you giving me two gifts while I only gave you Arion?" Catherine was being sarcastic but she did blush to the thoughtfulness of her husband. 

"Oh, you're so adorable my sweet wife. No worries, Arion is equal worth with this other gift." Stéphane raised the necklace with _an_ _extraordinary pendant._

It's a hollow glass sphere vial, enclosed in the silver casing with half-sunrays, half-crescent moon design. Stéphane purposely raised it by the window so that the unique beauty of that pendant would shine. 

The full moon fitted inside the view of the sphere. The moonlight illuminated the painted words on the glass' periphery. Catherine was mesmerized as she read the words.

_ Le Soleil de Mes Jours, La Lune de Mes Nuits. _

"These words seem to come from a fairytale. I thought I just believe in them because  _ I loved blindly and knew nothing _ ." She sincerely told her husband. "But as my heart grew stronger through the years, I learned that I will believe in those words if  _ I say them to a worthy person. _ "

She held his face. " _And for the first time, I give credence to them and trust that I have said them to the worthiest person. To you, Stéphane_. _My equal._ ” Catherine looked at her husband the way she promised forever at the altar the night before.

_ “More importantly, to have it dedicated back to me makes me hold on to a stronger heart that beats for us. _ ”

Stéphane kissed Catherine for blessing him with a promising life ahead. “ _ Our hearts _ beat for us. Best believe that, Catherine.  _ Your strong heart will never be alone. _ ” He kissed her forehead and wore the necklace on her. They lovingly looked at it as they held on the remembrance of their wedding. 

“My queen, I hope you don’t find it offensive that _ our honeymoon  _ is nothing like your first one... with your unworthy ex-husband.” She sneered at the mention of  _ that honeymoon.  _ “Well, thank heavens.  _ That was the longest week of my life.  _ I never wanted to relive that anyways.” She clung to him tighter as she was comfortable on his lap. 

“I understand. But I mean,  _ I wanted us to have a little vacation,  _ away from the castle, by the countryside.” Before Catherine could challenge his statement, Stéphane continued. “But I was skeptical to just whisk you away from the castle.  _ I know you won’t like that.  _ So, I thought maybe  _ an official business mixed with fun _ won’t sound terrible to your ears?” 

Catherine’s eyes slowly widened as Stéphane revealed his plan. “Janvier offered to use his large estate in Provence to entertain any possible candidate for the King’s hand. In that way…” Catherine continued his sentence with gusto. “... we could entertain  _ an heir from the Holy Roman Empire  _ without the influence of this court _.  _ Oh that is perfect, Stéphane!”

“I’m sorry, did I hear that right?  _ The Holy Roman Empire? _ ” Queen incessantly nodded at him. “Yes. Barbeau is not that useless after all.” She smiled widely to his astonished face. But his fire was ignited once more. “We are the force that keeps this kingdom alive.  _ And nothing awakens my fire like great minds thinking alike. _ ” He was already pulling the lace of his robe once more. 

Catherine laughingly shook her head. “Why did we put back our clothes if you are just going to remove them again?” He ridiculously answered, “So, our second foreplay won’t be boring.” Their eyes and minds met and they knew, they were  _ chasing blazed caresses  _ once more and they have no plans of putting out the fire. 

**_Are you still fanning? ‘Cause I am! Oh, these two are blazing hot! Hope you like that one. Honeymoon part - I lost count already haha more to come! *wink wink* Thank you so much for your comments and support for this fic. All my love, ElleRoseMaltz._ **

  
  



	9. Chapter 7: Pernicious Devotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Counting days, counting days  
> Since my love up and got lost on me  
> And every breath that I've been takin'  
> Since you left feels like a waste on me  
> I've been holding on to hope  
> That you'll come back when you can find some peace  
> 'Cause every word that I've heard spoken  
> Since you left feels like an hollow street  
> I've been told, I've been told to get you off my mind  
> But I hope I never lose the bruises that you left behind  
> Oh my lord, oh my lord, I need you by my side  
> There must be something in the water  
> 'Cause everyday it's getting colder  
> And if only I could hold you  
> You'd keep my head from going under
> 
> Bruises by Lewis Capaldi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Reign. This is not historically accurate. So take everything with a grain of salt. Merry Christmas! Rated M. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

_ Chapter 7: Pernicious Devotions _

Catherine was moving all over the place and barking orders at everyone. "How come these are not yet packed? We are about to go in an hour! Seriously, should I do everything around here!?" Narcisse was just smirking by the table. He was prying on his wife’s irritable phasing. 

He cleared his throat and caught the servants’ attention. He signaled them to leave as Catherine rummaged on some paperwork she was overseeing. They took everything that needed to be placed in the carriage and left the couple in the queen's chambers. Stéphane embraced his wife from behind. “ _ Mon amour _ , you need to calm down. You are making me dizzy, and  _ not the enjoyable kind, _ ” and kissed her crown. 

Catherine became slightly calm to his voice and gave in to his warmth. "As much as I want to endeavor in turning the simple conversation to our usual sexual whims, we have pressing matters, Stéphane." She turned to him to give him a peck and went back to her papers with a deep breath to fully let out her frustration.

"I mean,  _ this is the king's engagement we are talking about, the fate of our nation.  _ So I don't understand why people are just sleeping on it or even  _ agreeing on a ridiculous plan. _ " She almost hissed the sarcasm on her last statement. "Catherine, everybody is putting hard work into this. It's just that you work harder than the rest," He turned her to him and held her hand. 

"So breathe. We needed to please what his Majesty wants to lock down this engagement. And now this is happening because you made it happen, your Grace _.  _ I'm proud of you,  _ my wife. _ " Stéphane tenderly kissed her his assurance on their lips. A timid smile appeared but her worry won her over. 

"I'm just so worried.  _ What if something goes wrong?  _ The Holy Roman Empire is one of the most powerful alliances we have acquired and  _ we both know my son _ .  _ And now with this demand of his. _ I can't believe you agreed to it!" Narcisse became alarmed.

She was starting to be shaken again. "Oh, Stéphane. He is currently in a manageable state but what if something or  _ someone _ switches him back to his insane ways?  _ Coligny's power is ever-growing _ . We can't disregard that even if he's on the bad side of the Crown." 

He captured his wife and steadied her. "Catherine. You are overthinking again.  _ Nothing will go wrong, trust me.  _ I will be by your side to foresee everything. Coligny will be handled by our spies. The king and this engagement will be safe under our protection." 

She was breathing heavily within his arms. "Once everything goes well, we can transfer all efforts in Lorraine as planned. I will be with you all the way,  _ ma femme _ ." Stéphane smiled and caressed her face lovingly.

"Let's go? I believe the king awaits us." She just rolled her eyes at him and he snickered at her reaction. He guided her out of the chambers. Everybody went to the sides as the Queen Mother and Lord Chancellor made their way in the hallway. "I'm still apprehensive with this coerced plan between you and my son." 

"Don't you like that your children are bonding with your husband?" Narcisse winked at Catherine as he held her hand firmly in turn for the throne room. "I would prefer if you would all bond  _ in my favor _ ." Catherine mustered her practiced bitter smile. 

Charles broke the couple's banter. "Lord Narcisse, I thank you for accompanying my mother in welcoming my future bride. France is indebted to you." An innocent smile was painted on the king as the couple knowingly looked at each other. 

"Of course, your Majesty. All for the good of France." Narcisse struck his dashing intentions. "And the good of your masculine stupid egos," Catherine whispered with a roll of her eyes.

"You were saying something, mother? I didn't quite get that." King Charles didn't catch on here but Stéphane did with widened eyes to his wife. "I said I believe we have to get going for the journey is quite tedious. And  _ you have a lot of things to do as well, my King. _ " She came nearer to kiss his son goodbye in front of everyone. 

"You better know what you are doing because this wedding won't happen if  _ something happens to the groom _ ." She whispered her warning and kissed his cheek. But before she could let go of his son, he whispered back. 

"I agreed for you to find me a wife. But by law, I get the final word. So you will let me do this or else,  _ there won't be a wedding at all _ . I promise you, mother,  _ this is for the better _ ." She swallowed hard before they broke their contact. The king smiled.

"Safe travels, mother, Lord Chancellor. I'll see you both  _ here, tomorrow _ ." Then the king left the throne room to  _ his next agenda _ . Catherine turned to her husband. "If this doesn't work, this is on you." Her sharp eyes lingered with his gaze enough for his soul to catch her fury. 

_ This is going to be an interesting carriage ride.  _ He thought and they were off to meet the future queen of France. 

It was truly a tedious journey to Provence. But Stéphane did  _ everything to entertain _ his wife who sat by his side instead of the other side of the carriage. Catherine finally relaxed in his arm as she rested her head on his shoulder. 

"What will I do once you go  _ in front of the line with Charles? _ The last hour of this journey will be so boring without you." She pouted and adoringly moped to her husband.  _ Her glow after her climax was very evident _ . 

"I know, mon amour. But you know we have to do this for the king's safety, whether we all like it or not. Besides, sleep will probably take you over  _ after what I did to you. _ " He lifted his  _ glistening fingers  _ from her release. She giggled and sucked his fingers. 

Stéphane was immediately aroused. "Oh my, I hope I didn't cause any trouble?" Catherine teased him and stroked his evident bulge. Just as his fire was about to be tended by her, the carriage stopped. Catherine expertly removed herself from him and moved to the other side of the carriage. She grinned and winked at him before pretending to be asleep. 

Narcisse was left astonished at his wife as a soldier came by the carriage and just bowed. "Yes, I know. I'll be out soon." Stéphane informed him. 

When alone with her once more, he kissed her passionately and warned her playfully. "You'll pay for this." She pulled him to a more ravishing kiss. "Don't worry, I'm rich," and winked. "You naughty, naughty queen." He sparkled at her. 

"Take care of  _ our son. _ " Her devilish grin turned into the most angelic facade and the way she referred to her son as his as well warmed him unexpectedly. "Yes, I will." Then, he kissed her forehead before going out. 

Arion was on the frontline and was being petted by the King. "Lord Narcisse, Arion is a fine stallion." He looked around before addressing Charles. "I'm glad you liked him, your Majesty. I believe we should get going now." A soldier handed a black stallion named Shadow to Narcisse. Both aristocrats mounted their respected horses and resumed the journey.

Charles wanted to meet his bride without the latter's knowledge. He wanted to make sure that she was worth it to be the queen of France behind all the finery and power. So the king decided to disguise himself as a soldier in welcoming the daughter of the Catholic Emperor. What the whole court saw in the throne room that morning was a decoy for Coligny's spies. 

The soldiers they brought were proven loyal to the Valois and knew they were with their sovereign leader. They protected him at all cost while the Lord Chancellor was inside the carriage. " _ How is mother back there?"  _ The king asked.

"She's resting now, Your Majesty _. She had quite a ride. _ " He cleared his throat knowing  _ what happened in the carriage. _ "Oh, good. I want her mind to be well-rested. She had quite a temper at me this morning. I mean, as of late, I truly want to take into account her opinions on state matters. She knows better than any of our privy council. Or even you, no offense." The king timidly smiled at his Lord Chancellor. Narcisse acknowledged  _ his stepson's praise for his mother.  _

"You're right, your Majesty. The Queen Mother is a worthy ally in all aspects." The young monarch looked at Narcisse intently as the noble forwardly looked ahead while speaking. "You know, I've always wanted to ask.  _ How did you do it? How have you captured a woman such as Catherine de Medici?"  _

Narcisse was staggered by Charles. "I beg your pardon, Majesty?" He smirked back at the older man. "Lord Narcisse, it's no secret that you and my mother are  _ more than just acquaintances.  _ But how do you keep her on your side? How do you appease a woman of that caliber?"

"If I could be frank, King Charles. Why are you asking these questions?" He wanted to understand him. "Please, call me Charles in our private talks. And with that, this is me asking for your advice. I don't know what kind of bride I'll have but no matter what happens,  _ she has power, just like my mother. _ " They are now looking at the road ahead, seeing the chateau that will bear witness in welcoming an empire. Charles continued.

"If for unfortunate reasons I may not find love in this impending marriage, I hope to have something remotely close to what you and my mother have. The way your partnership grew in front of the court is quite remarkable. I want that." A sense of earnestness and admiration was heard in his tone. Narcisse found it a promising insight from the young ruler. 

"I appreciate that, Charles. I may not be truly the best choice for such advice, but I shall help you nonetheless." He was flattered by the king's intentions. " _ Try your best to know who she is and treat her with respect.  _ As you said, it is a partnership. So treat it as such, in dignity and equality." He was not sure if he would advise him on love but he knew the lad was expecting.

"As for romance in your union, be open to it. _Yours will be a marriage so it is_ _expected_. But don't force it. Just follow what I said earlier. Because when you come to know someone you respect and treat as equal, _you might find yourself falling in love_." Narcisse contemplated _his wedding with Catherine._

The shimmer in his eyes couldn't hide the radiating love he was feeling for Catherine but Charles finally caught on. "Narcisse, are you still speaking from experience?" He squinted his eyes on the lord. "Am I understanding this correctly?  _ You're in love with my mother?" _ His eyes widened upon the king's inquiry.  _ Good lord, Stéphane. What did you get yourself into?  _

He shyly smiled. "How perceptive of you. But there's no point in denying it now, is it?" He let out a nervous laugh. Charles was astonished. "Does she know about this? I've always thought that you have a strictly pure work and play relationship with her. Never did it occur to me that you would harbor romantic feelings for her. I mean, I say this with all due respect and honesty, but  _ my mother scared men _ ."

Narcisse just had to snicker at that. "Oh, most definitely. She did and still does." His mind replayed all the things Catherine put him through and still made him fall in love with her. "She does know, Charles. And I'm lucky that  _ she does feel the same _ . I just did what I told you. I did my best to fully know her until it was clear that no one understands and cares for us but each other."

The strides of the horses were in rhythm to his heartbeat as he proclaimed his love for the Queen Mother. "Interesting," was all the king said with a smirk. Narcisse became unnerved with that response. As he was about to further question, their advance party was closing in on them.

"My Lord, your Majesty, we have coordinated with the Royal Guest's advance party. We've seen the Holy Empire's company coming closer to view from the chateau. All perimeters were guarded by the joint guards of France and Austria." The king nodded as Narcisse took the reins. "Good. We shall hurry then, we need to arrive there first." 

Their speed gained as the chateau were minutes away. As the French Royal company arrived at the chateau, King Charles blended in among the soldiers in attendance. Stéphane fetched Catherine from the carriage. They exchanged radiant smiles. Hand in hand, the Lord Chancellor and the Queen Mother's ethereal presence graced the soldiers and Charles saw them in a different light. 

The couple placed themselves in front of the pact, anticipating the arrival of the princess. Charles was strategically placed at the queen's side. " _ So you and Narcisse love each other _ . It's quite unbelievable as I say it." Charles spoke within hearing of his mother and her partner. Catherine shot darts at her husband, internally screaming at him with  _ What in the world did you say to my son!?  _

Stéphane anxiously cleared his throat and looked away from her. She rolled her eyes and responded to her son. "What part is unbelievable? The fact that the unlucky man is Narcisse or the fact that I'm capable of loving someone else other than my children?" She was smiling at the arriving party from the distance and left the sarcastic remark for her son to relish. 

Charles did his best not to chuckle. He grew accustomed to his mother's sarcasm. "I guess both? But he thinks of it otherwise. He said he was rather _ lucky that you love him _ . Is he wrong?” Charles was still in character as a soldier. Catherine turned to her husband who was not looking at her but knowingly smirking at the king’s opinion. 

“He’s not wrong.  _ Best believe you’re both lucky to have me in your lives.  _ Now, both of you better know what you're doing ‘cause I have a country to save and a princess to welcome.” The queen held her pride and stood her ground. 

Both men were astonished by her will. They exchanged knowing glances behind her. " _God save the Queen."_ Charles expressed beneath his breath. Narcisse couldn't resist whispering to his wife. "God save _my wife_." She swore he kissed her earlobe then winked at her before the Holy Roman Empire had arrived. 

The moment finally arrived when the princess was escorted down the carriage. A beautiful young maiden emerged. She had a chaste appearance that mesmerized everyone. The king has seen her portrait but was stunned to see her in person. Catherine and Narcisse moved forward to welcome her future daughter-in-law and her uncle. 

“Princess Elisabeth, Archduke Ferdinand. I am Lord Stéphane Narcisse, Lord Chancellor of France, and this is her Majesty Queen Catherine de Medici, the Queen Mother.” The guests curtsied at the queen and acknowledged the noble. "Please call me, Elisa. Thank you for your grand hospitality, your Grace. You are so beautiful." The young lady was truly astounded with Catherine’s beauty. “You are also looking very lovely today, Elisa. Shall we?” She held Elisa’s hand and went inside the chateau. 

The royals were dining when someone finally voiced out the elephant in the room. “It’s unfortunate that the King is not here to personally greet his future bride.” Archduke Ferdinand expressed with a distinctly disappointed undertone. Catherine returned a raised eyebrow to the remark. Her husband was alerted and captured her hand from under the table. Stéphane spoke to Catherine with his eyes.  _ Mon amour, he’s not worth the tongue lashing. I’ll put him in place.  _ Catherine replied with a knowing eye-roll and classic wine intake.  _ You better. He’s no match for my onslaught, poor thing.  _ He swallowed a chuckle to his wife’s antics and eyed on Charles who witnessed everything. 

Narcisse salvaged the situation. “King Charles would love to be here but is preoccupied with more pressing matters.” Catherine nodded in agreement. “More pressing than the union of two nations? Hmmm, interesting.” Ferdinand nonchalantly followed up. They were taken aback by the archduke’s instigation. 

Displeasure was written all over the king’s face and his soldier disguise. He was situated at the side of both parties. Unfortunately, it was not gone unnoticed by the pompous archduke. “You boy, why do you look at me with such a distasteful gaze? Is that how French soldiers treat your guest?” Catherine focused on his son and gave him a pleading look to say nothing. Before the French could say anything, Elisa intervened.    
  
“Uncle, your statements refer to a king of a nation. Marriage is just one of the many important things he needs to attend to. But the Queen Mother and the Lord Chancellor are already here. He has delegated the right people for this matter. I believe that is very admirable and desirable in a husband and a ruler. And please, the soldier did nothing to you. Act respectfully as a guest.” 

She then turned to Charles to everyone’s shock. “My apologies, good sir.” Charles turned red and bowed to Elisa. She returned a precious smile then addressed  _ her future in-laws _ . “Please excuse my uncle. The ride was quite long. I hope you understand. And with that, let’s continue eating this scrumptious meal. Uncle?” She eyed Ferdinand to urge an apology which he struggled to adhere to. “My apologies. My niece is right, it was quite a journey.” He shamefully lowered his head. 

Catherine served him the best dessert of spicy words. “No offense taken, Archduke. You’re quite lucky your niece is here to save your poor taste of judgment. At least there is evidence that kindness runs in your family. The unfortunate part is that it skipped your veins. However, royalty runs in yours so you will still enjoy this meal and the impending union of our families.” She gladly turned her attention on Elisa. “I am more than happy to welcome you to the Valois family, my dear.  _ Charles will adore you as his queen. _ ” Elisa’s smile was sweet and hopeful. “You think so, your Grace?” 

“ _ I know so, Elisa. _ And soon, you can call me  _ Mother _ .” With a raise of glass, the Queen finished the conversation with “For the good of our nations.” She then sneaked a gaze at her proud son who bowed at her and at her husband who beamed pride to her accomplishments. 

After that meal, the royals arranged the conditions they wanted for the marriage. All were to be finalized once presented to the king. Charles in disguise allowed him to study the nuptial agreement beforehand. 

Throughout the morning, Narcisse accompanied the archduke in some lawn games as Catherine and Elisa spent time together watching the men and having chats over tea. Charles was still disguised as one of Catherine’s guards so he was just close enough to observe and immediately was taken by Elisa's pure heart and warmth. 

The afternoon was free for all and Catherine suggested that Elisa may roam around the estate as long as  _ she was accompanied by a guard.  _ “You, accompany the princess around and properly thank her.” Catherine addressed her son in disguise. Charles simply bowed and smiled at the princess. “Thank you so much, your Majesty. I hope to talk to you more later. Shall we, good sir?” Charles bowed once more as the princess went ahead. He turned around where he saw Narcisse standing by his mother. The gentleman winked at  _ his stepson _ and was returned with a wide smile from the king. 

“Finally got rid of that pompous ass with some courtesan so I could have some afternoon delight with my wife.” He basically purred that in her ear and pulled Catherine closer. The queen knew his intention and beat him to it by grabbing his hand and running away to the nearest chambers. Once the door closed, all hell broke loose. The couple was hungrily kissing each other and frantically undressed. Stéphane did his best to stifle every moan Catherine created. He locked her by the wall as their kisses and contact became fire.

Catherine’s gown was not completely removed as Stéphane hungrily licked her breast and gathered her skirts up to the waist. As for Stéphane, he was completely naked with no care for the world. They were so engaged in their sex that a knock on the door didn’t bother them. But they stopped every movement when they heard the voice after the knock. 

“Your Grace, it’s me, Elisa. I saw some orchard in the gardens. I would like to ask Charles’ favorite fruits? Perhaps I could pick some for him.” The couple did their best not to laugh at the current situation. But to return back to the abrupted pleasure, Stéphane started to move back inside Catherine. “I told you I’ll make you pay. You better answer the princess, mon amour.” To the queen’s shock at her husband’s action, her face was a mix of pleasured and pleading. She didn’t know if she wanted him to stop or continue all the delightful things he was doing to her body. She braced herself to speak as Stéphane continued to fuck her. “My dear, you could simply ask the guard I assigned you with for any inquiries you have about Charles. He is quite close to him,  _ so close. _ ” The whole statement was breathily said. Her last two words were pertaining to her climax. 

“Oh, but I’m quite shy to talk to the guard, your Grace. I don’t want Charles to think I’m just inclined to talk to any man.” Catherine rolled her eyes in pleasure and exhaustion towards her daughter-in-law as Stéphane savored every moment of it. “I assure you, my dear. He won’t mind. All the information you’ll get from the guard will make you satisfied,  _ so satisfied. _ ” Stéphane was aware that her last words were pertaining to their impending release. 

“You think so, Queen Catherine?” Catherine and Stéphane’s pace was like the speed of light and she simply answered the princess with an empathic, seductive, and lustful “Yes, yes, YES!” Together, the couple reached their climax and quietly panted to each other. “I see. Thank you so much for your insight, your Majesty. I’ll see you at supper.” said the naive and pious princess. “No problem, my dear. See you later.” replied the queen. 

After a few minutes, the couple laughed hysterically as Stéphane struggled to get dressed. “I don’t know how you pulled that off, but you absolutely did it, mon amour. You are fantastic in everything you do.” Catherine captured him in a passionate kiss. “Communications under any circumstances is one of my expertise. I surprise myself sometimes, it’s unbelievable.” Stéphane kissed her once more and both prepared for supper. 

Supper went by fast and the king’s face definitely glowed in happiness.  _ His parents  _ were happy to see that everything is falling into place as they planned. Everybody rested for the night. The next day the two companies made their way to the French court. 

Charles was part of the advance party and was immediately escorted out from the troops to ready himself for Elisa. Henri, Claude, and Luc welcomed the arrivals in the throne room. The Queen Mother and princess arrived first then Narcisse and Ferdinand followed suit. 

“Welcome to the French court, Princess. These are my other children, Claude, Henri, and Claude’s husband, Luc. And children, this is Princess Elisa and her uncle, Archduke Ferdinand.” They respectfully greeted them. “It’s good to meet you all. Your mother has shared amazing stories about all of you.” The princess had an immaculate smile.

“Oh, dear. Mother, what did you tell her?” Claude dubiously asked. In a naturally sassy remark, “Don’t worry, Claude. I left out the laughable, tamely vexatious parts. We don’t want to scare away your potential sister-in-law.” Catherine smiled sarcastically. Instead of a Valois answering, Elisa pounced on the opportunity to leave a greater impression. “I won’t run away, your Grace. As long as Charles would want me here, I shall stay.” 

Henri was now rather fascinated by the beautiful guest. “Such sentiments make you a keeper, my lady. You are loyal already and you haven’t even met him yet. My brother should know how lucky he is.” Then the horns blew, signaling the king’s arrival at the throne room. Charles finished Henri’s statement. 

“Don’t worry, brother.  _ I know. _ ” Then the king went to Elisa’s side. Her astonished face recognized the fully embellished man. “You are,” Elisa was rendered speechless as the shocked face of Ferdinand came to light. “The soldier?” Charles smiled at the man. “King Charles. And yes, the soldier with a  _ distasteful gaze. _ ” 

Claude, Henri, and Luc were confused. Luc whispered in his father. “What is happening, father?” He looked at his wife first for permission before speaking. “The king decided to join the welcoming of the princess incognito with the soldiers.” Claude intervened. “Why on earth would you do that, Charles?” 

“Because I wanted to know who I'd marry without the finery and expectations. And I'm quite glad I met her beautiful true colors." Charles smiled brightly at Elisa. "Do you show no confidence in us? Do you think that this union is a joke? Why would you ever put us in some game of espionage?" Ferdinand was beginning to sound defensive as Catherine started to doubt this plan Charles and Narcisse concocted. 

She pulled her husband quite forcefully. "My goodness, Stéphane. We can't lose this alliance. FIX THIS NOW." That was a whisper but a raging order from her wife. Charles saw the anxiousness of his family and held a hand for Narcisse to stop his tracks and spoke.

"Good Archduke, on the contrary, I take this matter very seriously. I just have my way of leading myself to the truth. Unlike you that have placed your spies in our court weeks before to observe me and know if this marriage is advantageous for your country." The archduke cleared his throat. Catherine and Narcisse were anxious with this speech, already formulating what they could say to remedy this mess. 

"I hope you agree with me, the  _ true test of character only happens when presented with the unexpected.  _ I have no intentions of undermining the Holy Roman Empire. But I did what I did to personally understand this alliance and nurture it to its potential. And you would think that your actions yesterday will make me think twice."

He looked down on the floor to contemplate. " _ Honestly, it did. And luckily, your niece saved you.  _ It led me to the conclusion that I want this alliance to work. I want the Holy Roman Empire and France to face all challenges together. Most especially,  _ I want you. _ " Then he turned to the blushing Elisa. 

Charles offered his hand as Elisa's hand. "You are the kindest person I have ever met. You act like a true queen even if you are just a princess or when no one is watching. So can we make this official?" He knelt on one knee to everyone's confound. 

"Is this still part of the plan?" Catherine was just grasping whatever was happening. "No. But he is  _ our son, _ a man full of surprises with the best intentions. Let's trust he's doing the right thing." Narcisse whispered assurance to her. "I guess so. Your words truly resonated with him. But he knelt without even offering a ring?" Catherine wittingly whispered to his delight. 

"Princess Elisabeth of the Holy Roman Empire, I'm proud to say that I would love to marry the person that you are and not the title that you have. Will you be my wife and the future queen of France?" The hearts in the room melted and everyone was glued to their places except for Catherine who realized her joke was the truth. So she walked towards the middle of Charles and Elisa. All eyes were on her as she removed one of her rings. 

"This is to show that he didn't plan this at all and you both have my blessing." The Queen Mother shared the incoming queen and winked at her son. She handed the ring to Charles who mounted the words  _ thank you _ and proceeded to present the jade ring to Elisa. Catherine went to the Archduke's side while tears formed in Elisa's eyes and tenderly accepted the ring. 

"Yes, my King. I would love to marry you too." Cheers were heard all around as the newly engaged couple embraced. Charles formally presented his fiancé. "Ladies and gentlemen, the future queen of France, Princess Elisa!" More cheers were heard but Catherine was louder to the Archduke's ears. 

"My son is a lot of things but when he sets his mind into something he believes in, it will push through. You're lucky he requested that none of your actions be known to your brother, the Emperor, for everyone's sake. And with that, I hope this is the start of a harmonious relationship of our nations." Ferdinand gave in to Catherine's news and bowed in respect. 

She went back to her husband's side. "You must be proud of yourself." He pulled her closer by the waist. "Not as proud as I'm of you." They exchanged loving looks and ordered the engagement party to commence.

The engagement agreement was sealed with all conditions that satisfied both parties. When everything was settled, Charles met with Catherine and Narcisse. 

“Narcisse, I will take your words into the heart and put them into action for this marriage. I hope to find love in this. Thank you for making this happen. You and my mother did a fantastic job." The couple looked at each other with pride and love as Charles went back to celebrating. 

"Now, I'm curious. What did you say to him?" Catherine cornered her husband. "I told him to treat her with respect and he might end up having the love of his life just like I found you,  _ wife _ ." He whispered and discreetly kissed her cheek. She moved ever so minutely and held Stéphane in his current position. "And I love you too,  _ husband. _ " was her voice in his ears. 

Everybody was busy celebrating to take notice of their love  _ except for one of Coligny’s spies _ who were close enough to hear their whispers and immediately reported back to his master. 

A goblet flew across the room as he read the contents of his spy's letter. "An engagement to a very Catholic alliance and a secret marriage!? This is not what I wanted! I thought you took care of them!?" Coligny angrily shouted at the woman in bed. 

" _ I left my son to be my eye and placed the curse on them. _ I could still sense them but I didn't see this coming. They must have found a way to block my visions." A naked Emmanuelle was now sitting upright. "But don't worry, I could still do something about this."

"Well, you better.  _ We want to die in impunity.  _ And I’m the only one that could help you with that.” Coligny joined her back to bed. “I can’t let my efforts put to waste. I killed an entire dukedom in Lorraine and destroyed that monastery to challenge the worthless Catholic religion. My progress and my beliefs have come a long way.  _ They can’t win. I won’t let them win. _ ”

Emmanuelle smirked back. “We will both get what we want. You have to be patient. _ Everything happens for a reason.  _ I will find out what happened to my son and make this right for us.” Coligny looked at a witch questioningly. “What are you planning to do?” Emmanuelle caressed the usurper’s face. “It’s best you don’t know at this time. But I assure you, the Lord Chancellor will experience  _ an unworldly pain that will haunt him _ for the coming days. It will shake whatever foundation their so-called marriage gave them.” Her hand traveled on his body and landed on his hand. 

“It was wrong of them to think that they got rid of us in their brief sense of happiness. Unfortunately for them, _ we are just getting started. _ ” They shared a hauntingly devilish look and kiss. They proceeded to have sex while Emmanuelle chanted the words of harm. 

_ Venient super ultimum lapso metus (Come lay upon the weary man his ultimate fear)  _

_ Eo quod intra eum et interficite eam edunt carus (Let it eat him inside and destroy what to him is dear) _

_ Frange est unio, quae fortior est illis (Break the union that made them stronger) _

_ Paulatim, donec non amplius possit (Little by little, until he can't take it any longer) _

  
  


Unbeknownst to Emmanuelle, another soul was affected by her ritual. Lucille was suddenly awakened by a stinging, burning pain in her nose and her hands. Visions of intertwined  _ purple and black glow  _ were invading her. She felt breathless and shot up from her bed. She immediately went to check on Damien and  _ found no child on the bed _ but rather a surprise that took her heart from the normal rhythm. “Oh dear, Lord. God help us all,” were her words as she ran to her table to immediately write to Narcisse and Catherine. 

Something landed on Narcisse’s hands that night. “What is that?” Catherine was reading some documents for the wedding preparations on their bed in her chambers. “It’s a parcel with a new set of wax for my seal. It has finally arrived.” Catherine noticed a paper he was holding. “And what’s that paper?” He moved forward to show her. “It’s just the name you love saying when we make love, or when you miss me so much.” He kissed her temples and embraced her laughter and body. 

“You really love yourself, don’t you?” Catherine gave in within his arms and set the document aside. “But I take care of everything that matters to you. So, I love me ‘cause you love me.” Narcisse charmingly responded to his wife. They kissed passionately and was starting to undress her already. “Stéphane, wait, the documents needed for the wedding might be crumpled.” He was not about to follow her request but he was also reminded of his duty. “Oh, that reminds me as well. _ I need to send a letter to the orders needed for the wedding.  _ Set all this aside and don’t you get out of this bed.” She giggled and nodded to him as he went back to his table. 

Catherine made fast on her work to tempt his husband back to bed. Little by little, she lured him by slowly removing a garment from her body. She observed him as  _ he wrote the letter fast, melted the new wax he received, and sealed the letter  _ before almost running back to bed to say “ _ Now, where were we? _ ...”

That was the echoing statement that loomed over her head almost two weeks after. They made love that night. Then all of a sudden _ he has been acting strange five days after.  _ She fully can’t understand. First, he asked that it would be best that they don’t sleep together or share a bed during the wedding preparations. She thought nothing of it because they needed to focus on the task at hand. Then, when she invited him for an afternoon tea or just a simple stroll in the gardens, he simply rejected or would excuse himself in trips for the wedding or his lands. 

So she had him followed with cheating speculations running in her head. As much as she doesn’t want to think of such, she couldn’t help it. If this was true betrayal from Narcisse, it was not the first time. But her instincts were convinced,  _ he was not cheating.  _ But she had to be sure. Thankfully, the reports supported her instincts. No other women were coming to his chambers or going with him on his trips. They reported that after privy council meetings and said trips, he would just isolate himself in his chambers. He never finished the food prepared for him or would even forget a meal on some days. The most bizarre report she got was that his guards heard him  _ sob or cry inaudible names in the middle of the night _ . They were not sure if he was dreaming or talking to someone. That report came to her that morning. If it was brought to her attention earlier, she would have done something already. 

Now, she observed him from across the hallway. He was looking outside the window, paying no attention to the nobles talking to him. His eyes were quite reddish and dry. Dark circles of eyebags were also evident.  _ You are not sleeping nor eating right. But you cry? Why, mon amour? What’s happening to you? I just want you to come back to me. I need you now more than ever.  _

She must have thought of it loud enough for him to look back at her. And just like the other times for the past two weeks, she gave him a concerned smile while he returned a timid one. But this time around,  _ he looked in her direction with fear like she had never seen before. It seemed he was not looking directly at her  _ and made her look behind to check if someone was there. When she discovered no one there, she looked back in his direction but he was gone. She found him walking away, assumingly to his chambers. Just as she was about to follow him, a voice and a familiar hand halted her tracks. 

“Your Grace, I’m sorry for my sudden appearance but I have urgent news.” Lucille looked anxious. “Lucille, what are you doing here? Why did you not send a message first?” Catherine was already starting to walk and urged the nun to walk with her. “I have sent word, your Grace but it seemed it has not reached you both. So I took it upon myself to come here and fetch you. _It’s Damien_. You need to see it for yourself. _He has grown into an older child_. Almost the same age as your youngest royal son.”

“What!? But that is ridiculous!” Catherine was so flustered and didn’t know what to think first with so much going on. She didn’t shout it but a raised voice was within Lucille’s hearing. “I’m sorry, your Grace. I know you must be really busy as the wedding is fast approaching. But I have a bad feeling  _ something wrong is happening _ .” Just as the last words came out of Lucille’s mouth, they finally arrived in front of Narcisse’s chambers. The Queen Mother dismissed the guards. 

“Your Grace, my lord ordered not to let anyone in.” Catherine furiously looked at him. “If you value your lives, be gone, NOW.” The guards immediately went out of the way. “I feel the same way, Lucille. Stéphane has been acting differently in the past few days. We need to,” Catherine didn’t get to finish his sentence because they heard him talking. 

“I beg of you, just leave.  _ I have been avoiding her already. Please, don’t hurt her _ . Hurt me instead." The voice was trembling and was accompanied by distinct sobbing. They waited for someone to respond but  _ no voice was heard.  _

That was not the case for Narcisse. The person he was talking to  _ was very much alive in his view but not for the rest of the world. He _ was sitting by the window playing with a dagger, the very weapon  _ he  _ pointed at Catherine’s side. Narcisse was horrified and didn’t know what real is anymore.

_ “And yet you dare to see her eye to eye. That is not avoiding, my friend. You saw what I can do, so I suggest you don’t dare my capabilities, my friend.”  _ Only Narcisse heard his  _ guest  _ speak. 

“We should get in!” said Catherine but Lucille held the queen firmly. “It might not be safe, your Grace! I’ll find a guard. In the meantime, please don’t enter the room. I’ll be back soon.” Catherine nodded. “Hurry!” She listened carefully to her husband who spoke once more. 

Inside the room, the tension was palpable that Narcisse didn’t hear the commotion outside. “Yes, I know. I… I just happen to have a glimpse of  _ my wife _ . It meant nothing, I swear. Please don’t harm my family.”

_ “Funny how you claim them all. Was that your plan all along? Help poison me, steal my wife then my family? How convenient for you, Narcisse. But do you think Catherine will still accept you after you hid the truth from her? I highly doubt that, don’t you?” _

The next words her husband uttered brought chills to the couple’s existence. “I didn’t poison you! It was not me! I didn’t steal your wife, she married me in her own will! Your children never saw a father in you, you neglected them! I have no idea how you came back to life and how do you have those powers over the people I love but please, I beg of you. I will stay away as long as you won’t hurt them,  _ Henry!”  _

**_There you have it, folks. What’s happening with Stéphane? You tell me. A new queen, new curse, new soul. See you at the royal wedding! Can’t wait for your reviews :)_ **

  
  



	10. Chapter 8: The Littlest Broken Crown of Lee, Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I keep fighting voices in my mind that say I'm not enough  
> Every single lie that tells me I will never measure up  
> Am I more than just the sum of every high and every low  
> Remind me once again just who I am because I need to know
> 
> You say I am loved when I can't feel a thing  
> You say I am strong when I think I am weak  
> And you say I am held when I am falling short  
> And when I don't belong, oh You say I am Yours  
> And I believe 
> 
> You Say by Lauren Daigle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Reign. Rated T. A talk of past violence but not in detail. not historically accurate but drama on point. This is gonna be a roller coaster ride :) 

_ Chapter 8: The Littlest Broken Crown of Lee, Part I _

Catherine didn’t wait for Lucille with the guard and burst right into the chamber. “Stéphane! What’s going on!?” Her husband was facing the window and immediately turned to her “Catherine? What are you doing here?” Lucille finally emerged with the guards. “You are all imbeciles! I told you not to let anyone in! Please, Catherine. Just leave.  _ I don’t want you to be hurt. _ ” Catherine and Lucille shared a worried look. “Hurt me? Who will hurt me?  _ Will you hurt me further by closing yourself from me? _ ” 

“Further? What do you mean!? All I’ve been doing is protecting you!” His voice was raised and startled the rest. Catherine couldn’t help but be taken back to the past. It was like seeing her insane ex-husband all-over again. She froze in contemplation but found back her strength when he shouted once more at the guards. “That’s why I didn’t want anybody in! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE NOW, YOU WORTHLESS BASTARDS!” Narcisse was becoming out of hand almost lunging into the guards. Lucille and Catherine acted quickly. 

The nun immediately instructed the guards to stay outside by the door and keep quiet about the outburst of the lord chancellor. The queen mother halted her husband with all her might and held him in place. “Stéphane! What are you doing!? Protect me from what!?  _ Protect me from whom!? _ ” Narcisse was not paying attention to his wife and removed himself from her. He turned back to face  _ his nemesis by the window but he found no one there.  _

When he turned around to his wife, his eyes widened.  _ Henry was behind Catherine with the dagger placed by her waist. His evil grin was unsettling. “CATHERINE, DON’T MOVE! HENRY PLEASE DON’T HURT HER!”  _ The ladies were baffled by his screams. “Narcisse, calm down! What are you talking about?! Henry is dead!” Stéphane rendered speechless after Catherine for  _ Henry spoke.  _

_ “You and this dagger are one. For every inch you move closer to her, so will this dagger. Dare tell her this predicament and she’ll be dead in no time. So if you truly love her, you know what to do.”  _

Stéphane was trembling. Catherine has never seen her man this vulnerable. “Catherine. Please just leave. If you truly love me, you will leave and let me be.” She shook her head and argued with him. “I can’t leave you in this state.  _ I won’t leave you.  _ Please let me help you, mon amour.” 

Lucille was also afraid of what’s happening but her mind was present enough to think of a way she might be useful. “My lord, please listen to her Majesty. Let us help you.  _ Hold my hand. _ " The nun extended her arm for him to reach.

To Narcisse's vision,  _ Henry was transfixed on him and seemed unaware of Lucille's presence.  _ "Please, Stéphane.  _ Trust me.  _ I promise you, I will not move if you follow Lucille." Still trembling but hesitantly, he reached out to the nun. 

Once Lucille grasped the lord's hand, she briefly closed her eyes to let a vision come through. The rest turned into a blue hue and frozen. Narcisse was covered by the purple and black smokey glow, irregular blanket shape, that she kept seeing for the past nights in her dreams. Catherine's right side had the same smokey glow but only colored black,  _ in the human _ - _ like shape.  _ The nun felt the eerie presence that Narcisse must have been feeling. But no detail of any sort on the dead king he claimed was seen by Lucille. 

  
  
  


She opened her eyes once more and all the glows remained in the couple but now under the daylight coming from the windows at present. She heard Narcisse's voice, which was merely a whisper under his breath. It was not audible to Catherine but heard by Lucille. " _He's_ just looking at me, smiling devilishly. _His_ _dagger_ at my wife's side. _He_ will hurt her. _I can't let that happen._ " 

Narcisse was looking down now and kept on repeating the last sentence. Lucille looked back at Catherine with scared eyes but a plan in mind.  _ The black human-shadow must be the ghost the lord is seeing. But it seems that it’s just floating and harmless. If the queen could convince him that she won’t be hurt, perhaps it will slowly go away.  _ She made a sign of the cross. Catherine, visibly confused and terrified, saw how her husband was muttering words to himself and the nun praying to God knows what. 

“Lucille, what in the world is happening!?” Lucille took a deep breath before addressing the queen. “Listen to me, your Majesty. Convince him you won’t be harmed by any means.” Catherine now looked more angry than worried. “How will I do that!? He doesn’t listen to reason! Look at him!” She did and  _ held his hand tighter.  _ He was still muttering but  _ another voice came through and it was not Stéphane’s.  _

_ “She will hate you once you tell her the truth. Let’s just kill her to lighten your burden.”  _

Lucille was mortified. She wasn’t sure about her plan anymore.  _ Oh my Lord, are you being possessed?  _ Her mind was running wild. Then she heard Narcisse’s voice back. “ _ I will never hurt her _ . You can’t make me. I WON’T LET YOU!” 

The ladies both flinched to his last words. Lucille needed to act now.  _ He is fighting whatever this is. This may be all in his mind. I need to help him fight it. I have to feed on to what he is saying.  _ The nun just ran with it. “You’re right, my lord. You can’t hurt her.  _ You don’t have a dagger _ .  _ You are not Henry. _ Am I right, Queen Catherine?” 

Catherine was utterly shocked by Lucille’s words.  _ A dagger!?  _ Her mind shouted at the nun as she mouthed the words back to her. Lucille just nodded and pleadingly gazed at the queen to follow her lead. Catherine swallowed the lump of nervousness she was carrying and joined the plan. “Yes, mon amour.  _ You are not Henry. You won’t hurt me. I trust you. _ ” Narcisse’s expression softened a bit on his wife. Then, he shifted to Lucille. “Do you see him?” 

Lucille’s eyes widened. She doesn’t see anyone else but just a couple with a dark entity looming all over them. But she had to lie. “Yes.  _ He’s on her right side.  _ But I believe you can make him dissipate  _ once you trust the queen with whatever truth you are holding on to. _ ” 

Narcisse took a step back and looked directly at Catherine in fear. “I don’t want to lose you, Catherine.  _ I don’t want you to hate me. _ ” His tears were free-flowing as he shook his head in denial. Catherine couldn’t bear to see her husband like this. 

“Stéphane, look at me. Whatever it is,  _ you can trust me. I am your wife. _ ” She paused for a moment to collect her thoughts. She wanted to reach her husband’s soul, like the way he saved her countless times. “We’ve been through so much. I have hated you before. I even hated the fact that I still loved you despite all of that. So,  _ my Stéphane _ , please. Just tell me what it is." 

Catherine looked at Lucille if it's working. The nun nodded and urged her to talk further. "If  _ Henry is here and dares to take me, he will never get me back. Because I will always come back running to you, no matter what happens to you, no matter what you did. _ ” 

  
  
  


Narcisse started to calm down with her words and Lucille could see the black entity by Catherine’s side gently fading. Catherine reached out her hand for Stéphane to hold on to. He was heaving. But he reluctantly moved forward. He saw  _ Henry _ do nothing and was slowly disappearing. The moment their hands touched, it was as if his soul was lifted together with the glows, instantly leaving their bodies. 

Lucille's body momentarily jolted with the impact. Narcisse became so weak that he started to faint. Blessedly, Catherine reacted fast and kneeled in time to catch his upper body. Lucille was also still holding so his fall was not abrupt. 

"Stéphane! Call the guards and the physician now!" Lucille let go and stumbled on the floor. Then she ran outside for the guards. They came soon after. "Help me lift him to bed!" They obeyed the queen. 

Catherine went on trying to wake him up and checking his pulse every second. Stéphane's heart was raging fast in fever and was still unconscious. He was sweating profusely. "Go help the nun fetch the physician quickly and NO SINGLE WORD TO ANYONE, DO YOU UNDERSTAND!? NOW GO!" The guards immediately left the chambers. 

Woefully, her children were walking in the corridors when they saw the guards rushing out of Narcisse's chambers. Luc's intuition forthwith his legs towards his father's whereabouts. The Valois royals, together with Elisa, followed suit. 

"Father? Oh my Lord, what happened to him!?" Luc sprinted to his bed. Claude followed her husband. The Valois brothers were stunned with the unconscious lord chancellor in bed. 

"What are you all doing here!?” Catherine was furious but the worry was more painted on her face. “We saw the guards going out of here. What happened to Narcisse?" Henri inquired. Catherine just held her husband tighter. "He fell unconscious after a delusional spell. The physician is on his way. I don't know if he's going to be alright but he is raging in fever and his heartbeat is not reassuring." 

"What could have caused this? Should we worry about another plague?" Charles addressed and Elisa held on to him for dear life. "He did get out and about preparing for the wedding. But if so, mother should have surely caught it since they've been preparing together." Claude insightfully suggested. 

"No. We've been apart for the past two weeks. And his symptoms are more consistent in an isolated condition." Catherine fearfully stared at Stéphane. 

"But how did he get ill like this? He seemed fine from the past days." Elisa finally got a word out. Nobody saw and cared for Narcisse like the way Catherine does. 

Everybody was wrecking their heads out of confusion and anxiety. The quiet seconds were shattered by the arrival of the physician and the nun. Catherine was now enraged and seethed it on the new arrivals. "WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!?" 

The physician immediately checked on the patient ignoring the rage of the queen. He made the nun his squire. "Get me cold water with a cloth. And I will need everyone to leave, except for the queen mother. I shall update everyone of his condition after my initial examination."

"You heard the man. EVERYBODY OUT NOW!" Catherine startled everyone but followed nonetheless. She tried to calm herself with the whole situation. The physician's assessment brought her back. 

  
  
  


"His unconsciousness came from his overfatigue body. I'm not yet sure if he is infected with anything. But if we could get his temperature down quickly, he shall regain his consciousness. Rest assured, Majesty, the lord chancellor shall recover." 

Catherine nodded in relief. "That's good to know. Besides infection, I think we should rule in  _ poison _ . I'm afraid he is experiencing it. For the past weeks, he doesn't look right. He was hallucinating before he fainted." The physician bowed in respect to the queen's suggestion. 

Finally, Lucille came back with the cold water. Catherine personally cared for him. Lucille and the physician were observing the lord from his feet and at the same time,  _ they noticed faint white pigmentation under his nose.  _ The physician brought out a smaller clean cloth and collected whatever the powdery substance was. "I shall examine this in the infirmary. Come to me when the lord awakens." The nun nodded and the physician went out. 

"Contrary to what he claims, your Grace, I didn't see the king. All I saw was a black shadow looming over you. While he got a mix of purple-black all over him. I'm not sure if this coincides with  _ what happened to Damien _ , but whatever it is,  _ I felt the presence of evil in it. I heard a different voice apart from my lord's voice. _ " Catherine couldn't believe what she was hearing. But she didn’t have time to process everything as her children all came back to the room. She was too tired to address them so she let them be.

"How is my father, Queen Catherine?" Luc worriedly sat by the side of the bed. Claude comforted her husband. “The physician said we just have to wait for his fever to break. He said he might have caught an infection. But he found a powdery substance underneath his nose, making my suspicion of poison very likely.  _ And I will beat you to it, I didn't do this.  _ So keep your judgments to yourselves." She hissed as she dampened the cloth back in the cold water. 

“Mother, why are you being defensive? None of us said a word.” Henri came into everyone’s defense. “Yes, But the moment I said  _ ‘poison’ _ all your judgmental eyes say otherwise.” Catherine didn’t care about their absurd gazes and focused on her husband. “ _ Wait, I know you. _ You’re that nun from Chenonceau. What are you doing here?” Claude suddenly blurted out of nowhere. 

“A nun in Chenonceau? When did you go to Chenonceau? Why would a nun be there?” Charles asked. Then the rest froze. Catherine gave Claude a very disappointed look as her daughter mounted the words ‘ _ sorry’.  _ Luc saved his wife and the rest of them the trouble. 

“As you gave us the responsibility of the duchy of Lorraine, your sister and I took it upon ourselves to start to remedy the tragedy that struck the land. A monastery and an orphanage were attacked by radical groups after the slaughter of the whole duke’s clan. We sought refuge for them and Claude suggested that one of your chateaus would do nicely. We commissioned the help of the queen mother who allowed us to use Chenonceau.” 

“And you didn’t tell me this because?” Charles was digging into this. But he seemed unexpectedly calm about it. “Well, you were still very much acquainted with  _ the Admiral and his faith _ at that time. So we thought it was not wise for us to disclose it to you.” Henri backed up Luc. 

“An admiral and his faith? What does Henri mean, Charles?” The very Catholic Princess Elisa couldn’t help but wonder. 

“If you must know, my love, I favored the Protestants before your arrival. But I learned I trusted the wrong man. And would like to set things right this time. So Sister, what brings you here at French court? Is there some kind of trouble that we need to know about?” All eyes were now on Lucille. But Catherine intervened. 

“I summoned her. Ever since the wedding preparation started, I’ve been having terrible headaches. I remembered this nun gave me a tincture that soothed my headaches in my stay in Chenonceau. When we were walking on the hallways, his guards informed us of the lord chancellor’s condition and immediately went inside, just in time to catch him.” Catherine crafted the convincing lie that muted everyone. The room was not silent for long.    
  


The physician burst into the room just before anyone could speak. “Your Majesty, you're right.  _ It is poison.  _ I have tested it. It is a pulverized henbane. I don't know where he got it but all his belongings in this chamber, including his clothes, and everything he eats must be washed and inspected. I suggest he must be moved to a different room now. Everyone, don't touch anything from this room and leave immediately."

Without another word, everyone moved quickly. There was a lot to discuss but they needed everyone to be safe. Narcisse was still sleeping when Catherine ordered the servants to change his clothes. Luc and Henri helped carry Narcisse to an adjacent room. Charles accompanied Elisa and Claude outside. Catherine and Lucille followed through. Once everything was settled, Catherine ordered Lucille and the physician to stay with Narcisse as the rest of them discussed the news in the queen's chamber. 

"I can't believe this is happening just a week before the wedding!  _ This is a direct attack on France _ !" Charles was now pacing back and forth while everyone was quietly thinking who could have done this atrocity. 

"He is right. This is an act of defiance. _Whoever_ _did this must have wanted this wedding off or must have a personal vendetta on Narcisse_." Henri was trying to stop Charles from pacing as he spoke. 

"And I can't think of anyone else who would want that on my father." Luc caught Catherine's attention but Claude finished her husband's hunch for everyone else. " _ Admiral Coligny. _ You think he did this?" 

Elisa tried to grasp this admiral whom she just heard from today. "But is that wise of him to do such an attack? You've informed me that he is not in your favor now but was once under the graces of Charles. If he wants revenge but still wants the power back, I don't think he would blatantly make a delay on it to make it fruition.  _ If he wants the Lord Chancellor dead, he would want him dead now and not prolong the agony for himself. _ " 

The princess' brilliance was shining through but the wisest one in the room has yet to speak. "Elisa has a point. The last thing that we want is to mistakenly put Coligny down and make him a martyr for the Protestants. We also have to take into account that  _ Narcisse made a lot of enemies _ . So the possibilities are endless." The queen stood by the window and looked at the sunset. 

" _ There must be things that he is hiding from us that have come to haunt him down now _ . _ He's the only one who can solve this for us. _ " She contemplated on every bit Narcisse was saying before he fainted. "Mother, what do you mean by that?" Claude found Catherine's statement vague and intriguing. 

Catherine turned back to them and realized how young they all are.  _ You are all the future. I need to protect you all.  _ She took a deep breath and did her best to shy away from Claude’s question. "Honestly, I don't know. All I know is  _ whoever did this will pay the necessary price. _ No one must dare to infiltrate my inner circle and come out of it alive." The queen's remarks sent fear in their veins.  _ No one wanted to be on Catherine de Medici's bad side _ . 

"Now, let's start fixing this. Claude, order all servants to keep their mouths shut or else they will suffer gravely. Luc, discreetly investigate all affairs Narcisse did recently. Henri, be present in every privy council meeting. Observe everyone. Craft a story of why Narcisse can't be there. My king, please be vigilant but don't impose rush decisions. And I'll take care of the rest." Catherine finally walked towards Elisa and took her hands. 

"Princess,  _ welcome to the real French court.  _ This unfortunate event is a breach of security but I can assure you, you are still safe in my home." Now, she addressed everyone. "You are all safe as long as I'm alive. Am I understood?" 

Elisa surprised everyone by embracing the queen. "I appreciate everything you do for us, Queen Catherine. Thank you." The rest were enamored by the scene. Claude chimed in. Catherine was caught off guard but hugged them dearly. Then she did the same to her two sons, then Luc. But she pulled him aside as the rest of them headed towards the door. 

"Luc, I don't know if your father has been confiding with you as of late but I want you to know that  _ I love him beyond reason. _ And if this poisoning happened because he wants to protect me from whatever truth, I wish to know if he has shared anything with you."

"No one has ever come close to the way  _ my father loved you _ and I truly appreciate that you feel the same,  _ mother _ . But he has not shared anything with me. I will do my best to investigate.  _ We will have him back _ ." Luc smiled caringly. Catherine was not ready for _ her stepson and son-in-law  _ addressing her that way but it was welcomed nonetheless. 

They all went out of the room to go separate ways. The children went for their dinner as Catherine returned to her husband. She found Lucille and the physician taking good care of him. "He has not awakened, your Grace. But I made him drink a herb medicine that I know could help in henbane poisoning. His fever finally broke and his heartbeat is coming back to normal. He must eat when he wakes up. Any food would do." 

Catherine caressed Stéphane's face in relief. "His dinner will be prepared by my own trusted servants for safety. Thank you for your services. We shall tell you if something comes up. You may take your leave." The physician acknowledged and left. 

"I know so much has happened, your Grace. It may still be true that _a lurking evil is still conquering him._ I realized that the moment we had control over him was the moment _he_ _trusted you._ And whoever was the voice I heard was within his mind. For a minute, I thought he was possessed. But the poison explains everything." Lucille tried her best to lighten the queen's burden. 

"And I'm hopeful that this might give you comfort.  _ Damien is here. _ He is with Jean-Philippe and his nanny, as you ordered if I were to be going here at court." Catherine smiled at the thought of her sons. 

"Good, I shall send for them once their father awakens. You may also take your leave and go to them. Just go back to me if another unusual thing happens to Damien. I'll take care of my husband." The nun curtsied and left. 

Now alone with her husband, she let her tired body lie by his side and poured out all the frustration she had for that day. She cried on his chest whispering her love for him. "I don't know what you did but please just come back to me." 

Just a few minutes later, dinner was served in the room and she heard him groan to wakefulness, muttering her name. "Stéphane? Mon amour? I'm here." He slowly opened his eyes and took hold of whatever strength his body could manage to embrace his wife. "Catherine, please don't leave me." He whispered pleadingly. 

"As long as you promise you will eat and  _ tell me the truth, _ I won't leave." She didn't waste time to start where they left off. She sat them both upright. She kissed him passionately and made him feel safe. "I love you. Don't you dare scare me like that again?" He faintly smiled. "I will try. I love you too."

Then she fed him his dinner in silence. When both their hunger was satisfied, it was the moment of truth. " _ Someone has been poisoning you, Stéphane. _ Most of us hunch it's Coligny. But  _ you have made so many enemies. _ There could be someone else that I don't know of. Is there? What's the truth, Stéphane?"

Stéphane tried to make sense of the new info but ultimately tensed to her question. So she tried a different approach. "If I tell you my truth, would you tell me yours?" They were deeply looking at each other's eyes, trying their best to convey trust within their reach. Finally, he gave in and held her hands. She kissed his forehead and started. 

"The truth is, out of all the men in my life,  _ you are the only one willing to die for me. _ You may have hurt my feelings in the past, but never did you lay an iron hand on my body. And," Stéphane halted his wife. "What do you mean _?  _ Did they physically abuse you?  _ I will kill them. _ " 

"I know you will but you can't. Two of them are dead and the other is  _ our sovereign king _ ,  _ my son. _ " Narcisse straightened himself in attention. "Charles!? When and what did he do to you!?" Catherine thought of him as overreacting but this was news to him. He knew her wife was stronger. But never was it detailed that she was physically abused nor did he  _ rummage in all of Lucille's detailed drawings of her life _ . 

"Stéphane. I will tell you in detail later. Please, let me get my point across first, yes?" He hugged her tighter and surrendered to his wife. "I'm sorry.  _ I just don't want anybody hurting you. _ Even if he is your mentally unstable son or  _ my stepson king  _ or your ex-husband mad king,” Catherine in passing continued the string of men. “ _ Or my now dead servant boy or my ex-husband's bastard _ .” Narcisse had an immense shock on his face as Catherine lifted his hand for him not to speak. 

"Later. _I promise._ As I was saying, you are not like them. _That's why I trust you and I hope you trust me back._ We worked so hard to get here and _we could only go so far if we share our truths._ _Now, why is my dead ex-husband haunting you?_ What makes you think I'll leave you and I'll be hurt?"

Stéphane loosened his embrace to look her in the eyes. He caressed her face and braced himself. He took a deep breath before speaking. "He is threatening to hurt you and our family. Well at least now, the poison explains the hallucination." Catherine patiently waited for her husband.

"I'm not crazy, Catherine. I know he is dead. But even with poison now in consideration, _I felt the evil within him with the truth bound._ When I saw that dagger, I felt _he had the power_ to wield it in you and bleed you to death. That's why I was so scared. And _I bet Lucille felt that too._ But I realized she had a plan and it worked. She wanted me to trust you that you won't leave me despite _what I've done_. Once I placed that trust, Henry started to vanish." She held him in security. 

"Then what is it, mon amour?  _ What have you done? _ " Tears welled up in his eyes. "That ghost of Henry tortured me with the fact that I know who truly poisoned him.  _ I knew it was not the one you killed and I kept that from you for my personal gain.  _ I gave out the information that Christian De Guise was behind Henry's poisoning so you would kill him. Then I blackmailed Henry's true poisoner for money, the King of Navarre, Antoine Bourbon." 

Catherine didn't know what to feel. She was tricked but  _ she understood Narcisse's reasons _ , or at least that was what she thought. He was left with nothing after what he did to the Crown. He did everything for survival _. You are the only one who could make me respect the way of betrayal.  _ She thought and pursued further as to why he did all that. 

"Why would you hide that from me? It seemed you were not afraid of my wrath back then since you pushed through with it. I could have destroyed the Bourbons with the right reasons and protected the Valois line." 

He gripped her hands and kissed her knuckles. "And have you and your family destroyed? You know that they have the backing of England. Our forces were not matched with the two countries. I can't let that happen.  _ I need you to be safe. I, _ " He stopped just to kiss her. 

" _ I was reminded of why I wanted you to be safe always. _ When Christian tried his way, I was horrified to imagine you in another's arms. At first, I truly thought it was political. But we got closer that I couldn't seem to escape you. I tried my best to save you from yourself and what you can do. But things were changing so fast between us that I can't keep up. So I turned back to what I could handle, which is, unfortunately, betraying you. I'm so sorry, Catherine. Indeed, I will never harm you physically, but I was capable to fathom hurting you emotionally. I don't deserve you. I hope you could forgive me." 

Catherine was slowly grasping what he said. Everything happened for the love they've been so afraid to deal with, unbeknownst to both of them. She locked her eyes on him. "I want you to know that I'm so mad right now. _What you did was unforgettable but understandable_ , which makes me _angrier_ _at us than on you alone._ I couldn't believe we let all of that happen when in fact, we could have worked through it just like what we are doing now. It was a betrayal nonetheless and _I would like to kill you but I couldn't. My love for you is greater and_ _I can't lose you, Stéphane._ Promise me it won't happen again because I don't want to kill you." It was a warning in true Catherine de Medici fashion. She was the only one he knew that could declare undying love and a serious threat in one sentence. 

"I promise, mon amour _._ " They kissed with all the dangerous mix of her anger and his devotion. He was taking in whatever she thought he deserved after all this. 

After the breathless minutes, they stopped for him to hear her entire truth. "Now, you did promise to share something with me. _ But I won't force you to say anything you are not comfortable sharing. _ " He was so respectful to her time that it brought more guts for her to speak. 

Catherine looked him in his soul. "It's alright. All of these happened a long time ago. I'm healed now. I can freely share them with you without flinching." He nodded and composed himself. She was strong enough to detail everything as if it never happened. "Charles threw me to a wall in Claude's wedding. Henry and Christophe became too rough on me during intercourse. Sebastian choked me when he learned I killed his mother. But all these harms on my body I endured because I became strong. When  _ some soldiers violated me at eight years old, there was nothing left to do but be strong for myself as I grew up. _ "

Narcisse’s tears silently poured as she spoke. “Why are you crying? Please, your pity is the last thing I need.” Her tone was not mad but in full discomfort while wiping his tears. No man had cried for her as he did. “I don’t pity you. I respect you in all ways. I admire that you could save yourself no matter what. You are the strongest human I have ever been with. But these are tears of regrets for missed opportunities. There must have been times that you needed anybody even if you're strong. I wish I was that soul for you." 

He held her protectively.  _ I will protect you this time around. This history won't repeat itself, I assure you of that. And Charles will hear from me.  _ He kissed her forehead as he pledged silently. He knew she didn't need to hear it at this moment. But he made sure she felt his intentions. 

"But now, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. I feel honored that you chose to confide all of these with me. Your trust and love is my strength." He embraced his queen as he brought them to lie down on the bed. Catherine was on his chest while Narcisse was on her crown. 

She let herself smile tenderly to his security. _I never thought I'd ever find a sanctuary for all these emotional baggage. Despite all that we have done,_ _there's no place I'd rather be. In your arms, your love radiates._ She looked back at him. Their eyes met. _Although, I do wish for you to be mightier like you used to. I wonder why and when you have been this sensitive._

"The poison is turning you into an emotional wreck." She summarized her thoughts with that as she continued to soothe him. "Probably. Or perhaps  _ I lost too many wives _ that it traumatized me to lose another in any way." He whispered on her crown.

With a concerned look, she asked. " _ How did you lose them _ ?" He returned the look. He only mentioned this to Lola at the crypts as a divisive plot to have her pity on him. But now he wanted Catherine to understand his rational fear. 

"My first three wives died of hemorrhage, which included Luc and Eduard's mothers. I was young. I didn't know what a woman's body needed to go through after birth. My father was relentless in pushing me to have lots of heirs." Catherine felt more connected to him as she remembered how she struggled to have royal heirs for the throne. Her stakes were higher but it was the same experience for both of them. She let him continue. 

"My fourth wife, Estelle, jumped from a cliff. She became afraid of me because of what she heard about my past wives. People don't know that she was not in her sound mind that I helped her from the plague. All these rumors tarnished me as a monstrous husband. So I did my best to change that narrative into an irresistible lover in court. The very reason I did that was to teach myself how to take care of a woman. So I won't lose another wife to death. But then my fifth wife still died and I just thought I was meant to be alone." 

Catherine felt a little guilty for feeling pity for her husband. So she tried to stir away from this thought with logic. "Then what made you change your mind?  _ What made you take a chance on us? _ " Narcisse gave it some thought. Then it hit on him with a pang of immense remorse. "I was quite surprised when that happened. What urged me to take this chance was from an unlikely source and  _ an innocent man _ ,  _ Gideon Blackburn _ ." 

"The English Ambassador? How did he change your mind?" He cleared his throat as he reminisced that afternoon Gideon helped him realize  _ what love can do to anyone and gave him the idea of the perfect revenge.  _

"He told me to allow myself to love again and be loved in return. At that time, I don't know why I immediately looked for you but I did and rekindled our sexual connection in an afternoon delight. And as they say, the rest is history." He sighed after. Speaking of it now made him feel worse about killing Gideon. 

"I guess I should thank Gideon for helping us get here.  _ How unfortunate he is dead. _ " Catherine nonchalantly said but noticed the sudden change in Narcisse's expression. "What's the matter? You sighed after telling me a dead man helped you get me back." She chuckled at her next thought that she voiced out. " _ It's not as if you are involved in his death, right _ ?"

Narcisse widened his eyes on the remark that was a joke to Catherine. But his wife was fast enough to catch on. "Oh my goodness, Narcisse.  _ Did you kill Gideon?  _ Why would you do that? You told me yourself he is innocent." 

He closed his eyes and prepared his being for her disappointment. "He is. That's why it was harder for me to kill him, especially what he has done for me. He made me realize that I need you and  _ he is loved by Elizabeth. _ "

Catherine exhaled her frustration. They were still in bed but the emotional turmoil made Catherine remove herself from her husband's embrace and simply went to her side. "So you killed him because she killed Lola. Just like how acts of revenge work, isn't it?" He simply nodded. She looked back at him in severe disappointment. 

It seemed she was more affected by this secret than that of the Bourbon blackmail. "I understand that when a heart goes through a colossal pain, sometimes the brain shuts off." She gave him a stern look. "Now, my dear husband, what made you think that  _ Elizabeth won't know it's you and that she won't go after you? _ Hmm?" 

The weak lord chancellor lowered his head like a petrified student. "I was careful. She will never find out." Catherine looked at the ceiling to prepare themselves for the aftermath of his stupid decision. But her sarcasm made Narcisse fear for the worse. "I see.  _ How did you kill him _ ?" 

" _ Poison.  _ I gave it to Elizabeth's closest servant. Catherine, what are you thinking?" Narcisse was trying to figure out where Catherine was taking him because he had a hunch that it's a treacherous place. 

She scoffed and closed her eyes.  _ Son of a bitch. I can't believe this is happening.  _ And just like that  _ Catherine figured out who was poisoning Narcisse and why he was being poisoned now.  _ Whatever has transpired with Lucille's powers and her husband's terrible past life decisions will come to play later. For now, the queen's knowledge will give them the upper hand. But first, she will make sure that her husband will not make the same mistakes again. 

She propped on her elbow and faced her husband. "I'm thinking that I'm more disappointed at this than the Bourbon plot. You want to know why?" He just swallowed the lump in his throat to her upset tone. "Because  _ you made friction and turned it into fire with the wrong enemy _ . Antoine Bourbon may be capable to play our games.  _ But Elizabeth is one of the most brilliant minds I've seen.  _ And I bet you,  _ she knows you did it. _ " 

Narcisse was now very unsure of himself but tried his best for a pretentious stronger front. "Are you saying she's behind all this? How sure are you that she knows with just the information I gave you?" Catherine smirked.  _ Oh, my sweet dear husband. The poison affected your brain, it seems.  _

"Because  _ your wife is Catherine de Medici and I figured it out. _ The physician found a white substance in your nose while you were unconscious.  _ It was henbane, Narcisse.  _ It can only be found in _ England. _ With the right motive,  _ the Queen of England is  _ trying to infiltrate the impending alliance of France and the Holy Roman Empire by destroying the French lord chancellor from the inside.  _ We are not going to let her win. Not on my watch. _ "

" _ Catherine, we can't just be jumping to conclusions. _ " Stéphane held her hand. "I hope you said that to yourself before you killed Gideon. And maybe we wouldn't find ourselves here in the first place." She caressed his face, calming out his regret. 

"I'm so sorry, mon amour. I feel so stupid." Filled with remorse, Narcisse lowered his head in shame. "No worries, mon amour.  _ I will get us out of here. I always do. _ " The assured smile came from the queen while a faint smile came from the lord.  _ I'll make sure we will win, Narcisse. Against a queen or the evil, we will win.  _

**_Told ya, roller coaster of emotions. See you in the next part!_ **


	11. Chapter 8: The Littlest Broken Crown of Lee, Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm slowly killing myself  
> I'm trying so hard at the back of the shelf  
> It's just the same every day  
> I'm writing these songs that will never get played  
> I get told what's wrong and what's right  
> I don't have a romantic life  
> And everyone's dying  
> So I keep on trying  
> To make them proud before they are gone  
> Oh, can't someone help me  
> Oh, please someone help me  
> I don't care anyone, anything  
> 'Cause I'm so sick of being so lonely  
> Miss all my family  
> Oh, I don't care, anyone, anything  
> 'Cause I'm so sick of being so lonely
> 
> Lonely by Noah Cyrus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I have decided to make this chapter in a trio. Still don’t own Reign. Still not historically accurate. But still a whole lot of drama. Enjoy Part II!

**_Disclaimer: I have decided to make this chapter in a trio. Still don’t own Reign. Still not historically accurate. But still a whole lot of drama. Enjoy Part II!_ **

_ Chapter 8: The Littlest Broken Crown of Lee, Part II _

The couple fell asleep after such a tiring day and opening up to each other. Just as their sleep was about to be in deep, a knock on the door wrecked the silence of the room. 

"Papa?" A small muffled voice could be heard. It was followed by a woman's voice. "My goodness,  _ Damien!  _ Your parents are sleeping. Let's go back before the guards come back!" Then another knock on the door. "Papa!" 

Finally, the couple awakened. Narcisse groggily was about to sit up when Catherine halted him. "Rest further. You need it more than I do." He was about to protest but Catherine was already walking towards the door, mumbling. He easily went back to sleep.

"Who in their right mind would disturb anyone's," She didn't finish her sentence because she had reached the door and her son immediately hugged her. Lucille and Catherine shared a look that made the queen pull the nun inside while the child continued to embrace.

"Maman!" His voice was muffled on his mother's garment. Catherine was shaken as she pushed back Damien to look at him.  _ Oh my God. This is not my toddler son.  _ He was already almost as tall as Catherine. His features developed to be more like his father's. The blue orbs were. more distinct, his brunette locks were fuller. 

"Damien?!" Catherine didn't mean to sound so surprised since Lucille warned her before the meeting. But she couldn't wrap it around her head. "Oh my dear, how you've grown!  _ It's remarkable and scary _ ." She embraced him once more in hesitation. 

As she did, Lucille gave her a timid look from Damien's background. "What are you both doing here at this hour? You're lucky the guards took a break." Just as Catherine mentioned, they heard them going back to their post. The ruckus of their armors was the one that woke up Narcisse. With his still closed eyes and sleepy voice, he called out for his wife. “Catherine?”

But his son was the one to run by his bed to the ladies’ surprise. “Papa!” His eyes snapped open as Damien jumped into the bed to hug his father. “Dear Lord. He also became faster.” Catherine was still very sleepy and just followed her son. Lucille stayed by the door. 

“Damien? Damien!?” Narcisse sat up to hug him properly while presenting a lot of questions on his face. Catherine joined them in bed and laid her back on the headboard. “Oh my, you are,” He gently pushed back his son. "Incredibly big so quickly. How did this happen?" Damien was just sitting on the bed while his father searched for answers in his wife and the nun. 

"I’ve written to you both about this a couple of weeks ago.  _ I have no idea why it has not reached you but all of this suddenly happened.  _ I'm so sorry for the sudden disturbance tonight, Majesty. But he jumped off his bed and went looking for his father." The nun shyly answered. 

"Papa. Hurt." The adults watched Damien place his hand on Narcisse's forehead. "Did you feel Papa's pain, my angel? Is that why you ran tonight?" The child nodded to Catherine and hugged Narcisse tighter. "I'm sorry to hear that, my boy. But Papa is alright now and you being here has helped so much.” He kissed his son’s head. Catherine’s heart melted. Lucille’s mind kept running. 

_ If Damien can feel the pain of his father, is it possible the poisoning is also connected to the witch? I wish I could ask now but the family seemed tired. Maybe this could wait until tomorrow.  _ Lucille tenderly looked at them. Narcisse and Damien were now within Catherine’s arms. “Majesty, I don’t like to break your reunion but it’s getting late. Damien, we need to go back. Your parents need to rest.” The nun shared her wisdom. 

“Maman? Papa?” The child was pleading to stay. The couple looked at each other into consideration. Catherine captured his son. “Come by the first light tomorrow, Lucille. He'll be sleeping here." The boys smiled wildly in joy at each other. Catherine instructed Lucille to use the secret passageway to which the nun followed. 

After Lucille left, the mother and son laid back on the bed while the father sat up, looking down at them and tucking them in. Just as he was about to hit the hay with them,  _ he saw Henry across the room by the door.  _ He froze.

" _ Enjoy your little family while you can 'cause you won't have much time left. _ "

"Stéphane? Why don't you come to lie down now?" Catherine observed her husband.  _ He had that fear in his eye again. _ But she was not the only one looking at him. "Papa, no."

The gentle hand of the child reached for him. Damien pulled himself up,  _ then looked in Henry's direction.  _ The child pointed his finger and crinkled his face to dismay. "No! No hurt Papa! No!" 

Catherine sat up and looked in that direction as well. Stéphane was looking at his son now.  _ Do you see him too? Are you telling him to stay away? _ It seemed the child heard his thoughts as Damien turned back at him to nod. 

"Is it Henry? Do you still see him?" Catherine tried to suppress her worry. "Yes, he's back again.  _ But Damien seems to see him too... and can read my mind? _ " Narcisse was quite uncomfortable with the last fact. Catherine held his face as Damien held his hand. " _ Stay with us, mon amour. He is not real. _ The poison is still in your system. By tomorrow, you'll start cleansing. 

Stéphane closed his eyes and started to calm down. He embraced his son tighter. Catherine lightly brought her husband and son to bed without breaking them apart. Once down, Damien naturally stopped his humming and looked at his Papa. He had nothing but a pure smile and love for him _. _

"Papa no hurt?" Asked the child. "No more hurt, my boy,  _ no more hurt, _ " said his father. Stéphane captured his son to the warmest embrace and provided him a security blanket. "Hey, how about Maman? Can't I have a hug?" Catherine pouted to which the boys giggled. Stéphane extended his arm as Catherine excitedly meshed in with her boys. She kissed them both on the cheek. 

"Thank you for calming down Papa, my angel. You did a good job, but you will be better once you start having your lessons so you may express yourself better. Would you like that?" Damien squealed in happiness. He's a smart toddler trapped in a very grown kid. The best thing they could do now was to deal with it and  _ find out what came about this phenomenon.  _

"I love you both.  _ No one's gonna harm you. Not while I'm around.  _ Remember that." Narcisse kissed his little family. “And we will always save you whatever happens.” Catherine kissed him on the lips, hoping  _ they could live up to their words.  _ Their angel snuggled between his parents and  _ wished that everything would be alright.  _

  
  


Just as ordered, Lucille came by the room at first light. The queen was already awake and was sitting by the window looking at her sleeping husband and son. Catherine acknowledged the nun and invited her to come to sit by the window. “I wonder until when I could cling on to this kind of peace.  _ I just want the people that I love to be safe. _ ” She held Lucille’s hand. “ _ We did everything you said. Did it not work? Why is all of this happening? _ ” 

As expected, a vision came through.  _ A blurred scenario, way too vague to decipher. But she heard screams, she saw taint bloodshed all over. In a blink, the clear skies appeared over Chenonceau. A wedding was being held. The king was standing with his fiancé. Catherine, Narcisse, and her other children were present. But so was the black-purple glowing glows over the place. The  _ energy _ of those glows was sharper to feel, heavy to haha, and crispier to see. She felt that she was closer to something she had been searching for.  _

“Lucille? What is it? What did you see?” Catherine was anxious. Lucille hesitated to speak. Then shifted her attention to Narcisse and Damien. “The cure was directed  _ to protect your children.  _ I believe it was  _ not meant to protect the two of you _ . It did  _ strengthen your devotion _ for one another _ but it didn’t mean your safety _ .” She honestly responded to her previous question then faced her queen.

“The vision that came through was unclear, your Grace. The clearest I got was the glows that were bothering me for the past nights now, the same one that surrounded you both. _I believe we shall find answers at the upcoming wedding._ The lord chancellor must recover safely or else, _more insidiousness will be cast upon us_. _We should be ready, Queen Catherine._ ”

The queen faintly smiled. "I'm grateful, Lucille. Yes, I agree with you. We need him to fully recover from this. He needs to wash off all the poison in his system to get him back. Just until we have grave evidence of  _ who perpetrated _ this vial act. I was thinking to situate him in the nursery where no one would suspect the lord chancellor to be in. I want Jean and Damien to be with him. The boys  _ will _ help him to calm down.  _ Especially Damien. _ " The queen hinted that Damien helped  _ tremendously _ . 

"Last night,  _ he saw Henry again. But surprisingly, Damien saw him too.  _ He panicked but our son hummed a lullaby to calm him _. _ " It was all adding up for Lucille, making her idea very probable. Just as she was about to voice it out, Narcisse stirred to consciousness. Catherine went to his side. “Stéphane, I’m here. Lucille needs to take Damien now.” He struggled to open his eyes as they blink in weariness but his arms were involuntarily moving in cooperation. Together, they woke up their son. “My angel, it’s time to wake up.” Damien finally woke up and kissed his parents.

Lucille finally got a hold of him. But before leaving, she finally got the word out. “Your Grace, my lord, _I think the witch is behind all this._ ” The couple sat on the bed and waited for what the nun meant. “Damien was affected by your pain and seemed to see _what_ you see” They considered. “Yes, that seems possible. _He could also read my mind_.” _Everyone_ looked at the sleepy Damien. The child just yawned and scratched his head. 

“We will take that into account. We’ll talk about it later but I think you should get going now. I’ll have breakfast served at your chambers. Update me if something comes up. Lessons will start for him later.” The queen then shifted back at Narcisse. “After your breakfast, I think it will be best if you stayed in the nursery with the boys. Damien has helped deal with this and it would do you good to spend some time with them while you heal. I’ll instruct the physician to also go there and start your treatment.” 

“I see. That’s indeed a good plan. But hmmm, I do have a question. Can I be his instructor for his lessons? Just to distract me and lessen his interaction with others.” He smiled at his wife’s wisdom and his request. "But don't overexert yourself, Narcisse. I need you back in your one hundred percent." Catherine captured his face. Narcisse kissed her palms. "I promise to take it easy. I love you."

Catherine blushed but held her composure. She kissed her husband's crown. "For sure, Luc and my other children will check up on you this morning. So after that, you will secretly go there. I don’t want them to know where you are going to be situated for everyone’s safety.” Her companions agreed. Then she spoke to her son. “Papa will be with you later, my angel. He will teach you all that you need. But he needs rest to heal. So you must behave well, alright?” Then she lowered her head and closed her eyes to prepare herself for her unfortunately impending words.

“But I want you to keep this in mind, _you can’t be heard by anyone else calling us Maman or Papa for your safety._ Especially by the nanny or the servants in the nursery. I’m sorry, my angel, we can’t risk anything at this point. Do you understand, my love?” She was down to see him eye to eye. Damien painted a certain sadness but nodded to his mother. Narcisse comforted his son. 

“For sure, he will behave well. Won't you, my boy?” Damien’s face lit up. “But in closed doors, whatever happens,  _ we will always be your Maman and Papa. We love you so much. _ ” He promised and kissed Damien goodbye before the two left.

The couple was left in silence for a few minutes until she went by the window again. “We have to protect Damien from everyone. _No one must know that he is our son_.” Catherine reiterated _. “I know, mon amour._ But no one will believe that he is our son even if we proclaimed to the world.” Narcisse did have a point but his wife was always a step ahead of him. 

“ _ For now, yes _ . No one will suspect he is our child. But once he grows up, seemingly at a very fast rate,  _ people might believe that I had him with you, in secret when I was still married to Henry.  _ We can’t let that kind of gossip fire the castle.” She welcomed the sunrise in trance. 

Stéphane encapsulated her from behind. “Alright. I will do my best to instill that in him.” He turned his wife to face him. “I know you have so much on your plate right now and you are a strong independent woman.  _ But you don't have to do it all, Catherine.  _ Delegate what needs to be done. You did not sleep well last night and you woke up so early this morning. Give yourself a break, mon amour." He gave a peck of security on her crown. 

She rested her tired mind on his chest. "But how will I do that? The man that I love was being poisoned under my nose, yet again!  _ Someone made a fool out of all of us like some kind of sick game and I don’t like it one bit. _ So whoever did this will feel my wrath." She hugged him tighter. 

He lifted her face by the chin and still embraced, their eyes were locked. "I know, mon amour. I know we need to move quickly about resolving my poisoning. But we can’t jump to conclusions just to hasten the process and quell our wrath." He kissed her and opened his suggestion on her mouth. 

"We truly need to consider  _ that witch _ . We don’t know the full extent of her capabilities but one of her many extraordinary powers gave us a son who could _ feel my pain and infiltrate my mind. _ So it’s not impossible she could have done this.” Narcisse reasoned with her. 

“It’s also not impossible that Elizabeth did. So we will keep all options open. I’ll see what they found in your room. In the meantime, we need to get ready for today.” They kissed once again and prepared for the day. 

True enough, after their breakfast, all their legitimate children showed up to check up on Narcisse. The lord chancellor and the queen mother informed them of his healing process. She was hesitant to share her hunch that the English were involved in the poisoning, given Charles' radical reaction to them months ago. _Until I find the evidence, they must not know._ She thought. 

“We need to postpone the wedding, at most for a week. We could reason the arrival of your siblings and other foreign dignitaries. I will be back as soon as I fully recover and in time for the royal wedding. If I may, with your permission, I hope Luc could join the privy council to serve as my voice while I’m away. For now, we can’t tell them what happened. It might incite civil unrest.”

The king and the dauphin agreed to this appointment. Luc assured everyone. "I will personally oversee the investigation on your belongings, father. So that the queen mother could focus on the wedding." Claude stepped forward. "And I, with Elisa, will oversee the arrival of Margot and Hercule. Oh, I'm so excited to be with them again and for you to meet them." She smiled at the future queen.

The couple was touched by their efforts. "Thank you, Luc. But do update me with whatever you'll find. And I appreciate that helping hand, Claude. I did miss your siblings as well. I shall welcome them too." The mother and daughter exchanged hopeful glances knowing _what Margot's arrival will entail._

After that, everyone was busy with their tasks. As planned, they didn't know that Narcisse had just stayed in the nursery and not in his estate. Jean's nanny was ordered to get out and  _ Lucille took over Jean _ while Narcisse spent time with Damien. The physician noted every symptom that passed by. 

After drinking the herbs the doctor prepared, he vomited and micturated the whole day. But Damien appeared to have the healing hand as Stéphane could tolerate the pain and discomfort whenever his son held him. 

That night, Catherine discreetly and briefly visited to check upon them. The boys and Lucille were already sleeping when she arrived. Narcisse assured her that he was feeling better and had not seen Henry the entire day. He urged her to take a rest already 'cause her children will be returning the next day. 

"Mon amour, please rest.  _ Margot and Hercule will be arriving tomorrow. _ " She rested her tired head on his shoulder. "I know. I wish you could welcome them with me. Hercule is a delight and Margot is," She halted to consider what to say. " _ A bit more audacious  _ than all my other children." 

"I bet she got that from you." He kissed her head. "Or her father. I'm quite certain  _ she will like you. _ " Catherine faced him with all the worry in the world. "Isn't that a good thing? Although your face says otherwise." Stéphane must have not heard  _ Margot's apparent discretions with older men.  _ In the most frustrating tone, she answered, "She will like you  _ the way that I want you. _ " Narcisse realized what she meant. 

"Oh. What could I say? My appeal runs through Medici-Valois women." Catherine lightly thumped his chest in annoyance at his joke. "Must you remind me?" Stéphane chuckled. "I'm just kidding, mon amour. But you have nothing to worry about. You know my love and marriage for you is stronger than any upcoming temptations.” 

She looked blankly at him. “Again,  _ Margot is my boldest child.  _ She will stop at nothing to get what she wants.” Her husband just knew how to make her calm. “ _ And you will stop at nothing to do what needs to be done." _ She smirked to which he returned with a wide grin. 

"Alright.  _ I trust you. Don't break that trust. _ Speedy recovery, mon amour." They kissed like second nature to everything. "I won't break it, I promise. I love you, Catherine. See you tomorrow." Then the queen left and Stéphane went to Damien's side. 

The next morning, Narcisse felt tired upon waking up.  _ What the hell was wrong with that sleep? Why does it feel cramped all of a sudden?  _ Upon opening his eyes, he noticed that Damien's feet were already out of the duvet he placed on him the night before. 

_But the boy's head was at level with Narcisse_. He sat up straight to discover that Damien grew twice in height overnight. _Good lord._ Before he could decipher where to put his panic, horns were heard. Under his breath, he addressed his sleeping son. " _Your sister and brother have arrived."_

  
  


The rest of the castle was in a frenzy. Everybody was excited to meet the princess and the prince of the Crown. Just as Catherine went out of her chambers, Luc was waiting in front of her door. " _ Your Majesty, I have to show you something. _ "

Down at the gardens, where the welcome party was set up, the king, his fiancée, and siblings waited for the royal arrivals. A messenger of Catherine went to Charles' ear. " _ Oh dear Lord _ ," was heard from the king. "What is it?" Claude asked. But Henri and Elisa were also in attendance. "Luc and mother won't be able to welcome Margot and Hercule.  _ They found out who poisoned Narcisse. _ "

Just as Charles was about to retreat, the carriage of Margot and Hercule finally arrived in front of them. The princess went out first then the prince. Margot was a vision in crimson that matches her auburn locks. She was true beauty in a smart stance. Hercule was an adolescent prince in blue. He was equally charming and all smiles to the crowd. 

"Margot! Hercule! Oh, how I've missed you both!" Claude hugged her siblings. They broke their embrace so that Margot could address the rest. "Henri, Claude, King Charles. And you must be Princess Elisabeth." She gave them all bows and brief hugs before she let her inherited tongue lashing skills from her mother put them into use. 

"Thank you so much for graciously welcoming us. Especially the princess of the Holy Roman Empire. I commend you for taking your time. I hope you could teach that time managing skills to the Queen Mother of France who didn't have time to show up to welcome her own blood." Margot smiled sarcastically. 

" _ Grande soeur _ , mother will surely meet us later. Just be patient." Hercule gently smiled at her then went to Claude's side. "Margot, mother just attended something for our wedding. Hercule is right, she will see you both later. We are so glad you both could make it to our wedding. Now shall we move inside?" They all went in. Charles was hand in hand with Elisa, Claude with Hercule, and Henri with Margot. "Whatever did she do to you that is different from the rest of us that made you ire her so much?" 

The dauphin asked the newly arrived princess. "What do you mean? I'm being a good daughter by returning the favor.  _ She dislikes me the most.  _ She doesn't even try to hide it." Henri faced Margot. "She is Catherine de Medici.  _ She all made us feel unwanted and incredibly loved at the same time. _ We just need to follow what she wants and surely we will be under her graces or safe from foreign harm." 

Margot smirked at her brother. "But not from her tortuous inflictions. Of course, you could say that.  _ Everything will fall in favor of you. You're the next king.  _ While we, princesses, must live our lives out of our own hands. And everything is thanks to our dear,"

As they entered, Hercule finished his sister's whispered sentence to Henri. “Mother!" Catherine and Luc were walking towards the throne room. Hercule ran to his mother's open arms. He was still a child at heart although a foot taller than his mother. "My dear, how I've missed you. I'm sorry I was not there to welcome you. I had pressing matters to attend to." 

The queen immediately went to her daughter. "Margot. Welcome back, my dear." They hugged as Catherine whispered to her ears. "I’m truly glad you’re here.  _ I have missed you _ ." Margot froze to her mother's words. She was taken aback. Her mother gave her the warmest smile and sincerest eyes. A face so foreign to her it made her speechless. 

"As much as I want a grander welcome for you both in the throne room, I would need you all in my study. Luc and I have something to say." Everybody followed the queen mother who was still on Margot's side. Once they entered, the princess detached herself from Catherine and approached Luc to say hi. The queen mother was briefly saddened but Claude took over the empty side and guided her to her designated place. 

"Give her time. That's what you gave me." She winked and kissed her mother's cheek then went to her husband. "Well done, Claude. You bagged yourself a duke! A very handsome duke. Do you have a brother as dashing as you?" Margot winked at him. Luc became uncomfortable and held Claude tighter. Claude just giggled, knowing her sister's charming antics. "Don't worry, love. She doesn't bite. But I'll keep you safe from her, don't worry." The couple exchanged a sweet assurance. 

"He doesn't have a brother here  _ but for sure you have heard a lot about his father _ . Unfortunately,  _ he is off-limits _ ." Henri whispered in Margot's ear as he handed her wine. "Oh, yes, the lord chancellor. I heard he’s a fine man for his age.” Henri agreed to her. “But you say off-limits? Isn’t he a bachelor?” Henri did his best to feed her sister’s curiosity just to see how everything will play out. “Yes.  _ But his loyalty is already set for a surprisingly formidable lover. _ ” He didn’t mean to describe his mother as such but  _ the memory of finding out they were lovers  _ was still engraved on the prince’s brain. 

“Is that so? Don't you know by now, brother?  _ No one is off-limits to Princess Margot de Valois, even if that is the father of my brother-in-law. So from whom will I unchain the lord chancellor of France? _ " The princess eagerly asked. " _ In the wedding.  _ For sure, you'll know by that time." Henri winked at her then offered a toast which she gladly accepted. Margot started to fantasize about the conversation she just had.  _ Can’t wait to meet you, Lord Narcisse. You don’t know what is coming at you.  _

**_Sorry, this took so long. Part III will be crazier. Thank you for all the support :)_ **


	12. Chapter 8: The Littest Broken Crown of Lee, Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darling, be careful with me  
> 'Cause there's part of me that you don't know  
> Darling, be gentle with me  
> When you tell me that you need to go  
> And if you should miss me, don't call me  
> Don't tell me, just leave me alone  
> Because you cut me wide open  
> Left teardrops on all my white roses
> 
> White Roses by Greyson Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: 3 times the drama, 3 times the fun. Last one for this chapter! Rated M for the language, angst, and a moment of relief. Enjoy!

_ Chapter 8: The Littest Broken Crown of Lee, Part III _

Catherine cleared her throat for everyone to settle then immediately filled in known details to her newly arrived children. "Before you arrived, the lord chancellor, Lord Narcisse, was poisoned. He is currently recuperating in his estate. And now, Luc, his son and Duke of Lorraine, has uncovered who is the culprit for this matter.  _ It is England. _ "

The Valois family looked at each other as Luc brought out the evidence. "My father had acquired this unique wax for his letter seals. All of it would be rarely placed in a copper-tin to be directly heated. Perhaps he thought of it as convenient not to just get a chunk. Once heated, it could release the poisonous fumes of henbane, an endemic dangerous plant of England, which could leave residues of white powder in body temperature. Father had inhaled a significant amount, given he had so many correspondences for the past weeks for the royal wedding. So much so, we could already see the bottom of the copper-tin." 

He showed it to everyone. " _ It's the English seal. _ ” Catherine pointed out. Everyone was utterly shocked. "Why would England poison the lord chancellor at this time? All to prevent my wedding? Why not poison me directly?" Asked the king. "The question is why wouldn't they? Narcisse has been prisoned there.  _ He might have done something while he was there, _ ” said the dauphin. 

Catherine breathed heavily on what Henri just said.  _ Yes, my son. He did something there that was rather stupid. And now we're paying the price.  _ Her thoughts were interrupted by Margot's sudden intrusion.

"Instead of speculating, why don't we just confirm it  _ through the ambassador _ ?" Margot suggested. Catherine felt a shot was fired to her head upon hearing the word 'ambassador'.  _ Does this one know anything about Gideon? _

"Sister, the ambassador won't just admit to anything." Claude was being reasonable. Margot tried to be cutesy.  _ "Unless the right person acquires the needed information from him."  _

Catherine's thought was formulating.  _ Oh, she meant the current ambassador... Wait, what!? So the rumor was true? _ And because their mother's mind was lightning speed, her exasperation was just voiced out. "Oh, dear Lord." 

"Ambassador Clarke, Margot? Well done! When, where, how?" The sisters had their language when it came to their conquests. A trait Catherine cursed for they inherited that from their father. Regretfully, they also forgot that they were surrounded by their mother, brothers, and husband no less. "Just this summer, Paris, Genevieve's soiree." The Valois princesses giggled while the confused Elisa planned to seek an explanation from Charles but went against it. 

"Don't tell me you are acquainted with the English ambassador, at the most..." The pious Elisa was attentively waiting on what the queen had to say so Catherine made sure she chose the right words. "...intimate way possible? The man is almost my age!" Princess Elisa was still confused so Charles whispered what she needed to hear. Elisa was visibly shocked. 

"Seriously, is she that pious to not know anything?" Hercule leaned closed to Luc. "Maybe. Or your sisters are just too crude for comfort. My wife even forgot I was here." The duke and the prince hid their laughs in a snicker. But the mood in the room was no laughing matter. 

"He is a very easy bachelor, both to the eyes and in general. So having an affair with him was a no-brainer.  _ But why are you overreacting to this? I'm not the only one with issues in this family. _ " Margot eyed everyone and inches to Catherine. "Are you testing my fury? Did you seriously think I'm going to let you continue that liaison?" Catherine turned to the familiar angry face Margot knew how to handle. 

"Why can't you just acknowledge that I'm right and you need me for your answers? We all know we can't simply accuse the powerful country of this. So we need further evidence and I could give you that." It was a sound proposal but Catherine disliked it very much. 

"You are a princess of his adversary country and a Valois. You can't dangle yourself like some," She didn't want to call her daughter a whore in front of her family. "You are not the only one who could acquire useful information from him. I have…" Margot smirked at Catherine's attempt. 

"Your flying squads? Your network of spies?  _ He knows all of them. He knows his way around them.  _ They got no chance on Clarke." Catherine and her other children were so taken aback by Margot's claim. They observed in silence as Catherine was determined to stop Margot at all cost. 

"And you got a chance on him?  _ What kind of abilities do you possess that even the finest courtesan can't compare? _ " Catherine didn't mean to say that to Margot in front of her siblings, especially her future sister-in-law. But the princess was being so difficult that the queen mother felt she had no choice.

" _He thinks that the power is within him because he bagged a princess._ His guard is down so he will be an easy target.” Margot squinted at her mother. “Tell me. Are you that desperate for power and attention that you can’t admit to yourself that my idea is brilliant? Because I’m quite sure you are not concerned about my welfare. _So stop projecting to us that you_ _care. It doesn't suit you._ " Catherine's heart was freshly bruised by her final statement. 

"And how desperate are you for attention that you are willing to bed anyone?!" Catherine threw a goblet to the floor. " _ Pretend that I care?! Margot, that is all I do! Every waking minute, every breathing second, I PROTECT AND CARE FOR YOU ALL!  _ SO DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME OTHERWISE! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I DO!" 

Just like any other time, they fight. But this was probably the worst. They were fighting in front of everyone, including the king of France, and didn't care. Catherine was so furious that none of her other children were willing to break it off.  _ Only Margot had the power to defy Catherine the hardest.  _

"And yet _we have a poisoned lord chancellor_. What's next? _A dead king?_ Oh, mother _._ Spare me your sermon. We all know that the only thing you want is _power_ _and never your children!_ " Now, Margot just got beyond Catherine's nerves that made the queen mother lay a finger on her daughter. She slapped her face so hard that Catherine was shocked along with the rest. 

She shakingly apologized to Margot. "Margot. My dear, I didn't mean to…" She was trying to reach for her when her daughter swatted her efforts away. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!" Margot stormed out of the room. Claude followed suit. “Margot! Come back here!” 

The rest were shocked and disappointed at Catherine, even Elisa. They knew how mad Catherine could be.  _ But never have they’ve seen her hurt them physically.  _ Never did her future daughter-in-law imagine Catherine could ever do that. So they left the room except for Hercule. Her tears welled up before her son. 

“It will be difficult for all of us  _ to forget what you have done and what you could do. _ ” She tried to explain to the young prince but his wisdom was beyond his years. “I understand you. You don’t need to explain it to me. Just calm down and take a rest. I shall do the same. I love you, mother. I’m sorry for all of this.” He kissed her forehead and left the room. Catherine was all alone in her tears and regret. 

  
  


"Margot, for Christ’s sake! Would you stop walking and speak to me!” Claude finally caught up with her sister. “Why are you being so difficult?! Seriously, you just came back and this happens!” As coincidence will have it, they were talking in high tension, raised voices,  _ in front of the nursery door. _

“I’m the one being difficult?! Are you fucking kidding me?! Tell that to _ your mother who would rather slap me than listen to me! _ ” Claude gestured for her to quiet down and whispered her frustration. “Shhh! Margot! Someone might hear you! I know you’re mad at  _ our mother _ but the rest of the family must not suffer from your recklessness! Now, shut up and come with me in my chambers!” 

Their shoes produced the clacking of their heels away from the nursery. But unfortunately for Claude’s request,  _ someone had heard them.  _

While everyone frenzied over the royal's arrival, Narcisse and Lucille frenzied to hide Damien's state from the servant who will be serving breakfast and the physician. The child's face didn't drastically change compared to his height so they made him just sit in bed with a bunch of pillows to hide his length. After breakfast, Narcisse ordered the physician to leave and assured him he could report his well being to Catherine personally. 

Only just the four of them left, Lucille continued packing their belongings to prepare for their sudden departure. Narcisse thought of it a better plan to just move to his estate and see how Damien will still grow. Then they heard the royal sisters' quarreling.

“You both stay with the boys.  _ Catherine needs me now. _ ” Narcisse made his way to his wife via the secret passageway. He finally reached her secret door but heard her sniffling in tears before he entered. “Catherine? What happened, mon amour? I heard Claude, and I bet the new voice belonged to Margot, arguing by the nursery door.” 

Catherine ran to him and embraced her husband tightly. She cried vastly on his chest. Stéphane embraced her warmly. “Let’s sit by the bed so you could rest your head.” They did and Narcisse patiently waited for his wife to speak. 

“Before I speak, how are you? Are you feeling better already?” She clemently stroked his face and weakly smiled. He looked at her lovingly.  _ You always put us first. We don’t deserve you.  _ Stéphane returned to her hand and held them protectively. “I’m feeling better now, mon amour. But enough of me. You are visibly distraught.  _ Your children have just arrived, you should be happy.  _ What brought about all these tears?” 

He wiped her free-flowing misery as she talked softly. “We have found evidence on the English.  _ It’s your wax seal. _ It is the source of the henbane. At the bottom, the English seal is engraved. See it for yourself." Catherine presented the evidence to Narcisse which he quickly set aside as to not accumulate any more of the poison. 

"So, she knows and hit two birds with one stone." Narcisse contemplated. "Again, Catherine. I'm sorry for my past actions." She held her husband. "It is done, Narcisse. As long as we get the facts straight, we could start on moving forward with any plan for our safety." She kissed him gently. He tasted the tear that dampened her lips. He caringly whispered. "Then what brought about your fight with Margot?" Catherine heavily sighed. 

“ _Stéphane, I have hurt her._ You know that for the life of me won't ever hurt any of my children intentionally, never physically.” She paused to catch a breath as her cry made her feel like she was drowning. “I don’t know what came over me _but I lost all control and slapped my daughter_ _in front of the family._ ” He rubbed her back in comfort. “What did she do to make you react like that?" 

Narcisse was so patient with her. He never gave out a tone that she was to be blamed for her rushed decision. She smiled at that comfort but was brought back by her trance. "She wanted to help actually. But she was willing to taint her reputation further into the English ambassador's bed just to get information. Of course, I objected. Narcisse, she is having an affair with a man almost my age and a possible spy for the enemy. Then she accused me of just caring for power and pretending to care for them? For her? How could she say that?" 

Catherine was always considered an Iron Lady in court. But with her husband, her vulnerability comes out naturally. Stéphane just hugged her.  _ "I believe you know what to do.  _ You just need someone to remind you of the truth." He held her hand. 

"I love you and you love your children more than anything in the world. Catherine, you are strong and brilliant.  _ You will make the right decision for this country and our family whether you like the idea or not. _ ” He assured her by placing a chaste peck on her knuckles.

She breathed calmly and laid out her plan to fix this. “We will inform the Holy Roman Empire of this treachery and they might help us in gathering more evidence on England. We announce the postponement of the wedding with the reasons we came up with and let them think they have succeeded. If indeed they are behind this, their plan will reveal itself to us. I will apologize to my daughter. It will be hard to stop her plan so I’ll just protect her from the repercussions of her actions.  _ I will do my best to get her by my side again _ .” 

Narcisse embraced her in congratulations  _ but started to open his current concern _ . "See? You had it all along. You do all that while  _ I take the boys to my estate and be back by the wedding. _ ” Catherine abruptly broke their contact as Stéphane worriedly smiled at his wife. “We might have a problem, mon amour.  _ Damien grew twice his height overnight.  _ I fear he will grow tremendously in the next few days,  _ including his facial appearance and maturity _ . We need to hide him and keep him safe.” 

Catherine's facial expression was overwrought. She slumped back by the headboard of the bed in exhaustion. “Good God, what's happening to all my children?" She buried her face in her palms. "So you will leave at earliest tonight, I presume?” He hesitated melancholically. “Earlier than that would be a better time. When I heard the princesses quarreling, I ordered Lucille to pack the boys' belongings and was about to go to you, to tell you the plan. I wanted to be with you so bad. Especially now,” 

His words were melting into the background as Catherine was overwhelmed with all that was happening to her family.  _ A poisoned husband, demon children, England, France! I just need a break from all this.  _ She lifted her head from those tired hands and welcomed how she missed her husband.  _ Oh, your voice is just the most soothing thing. You are the sexiest being when you care so much for me.  _

And just like that, his speech was halted when Catherine pulled him to a torrid kiss making him topple over her on the bed. Before he knew it, she was already undressing him.  _ God, how will I leave now?  _ His thoughts were scattered on the bed. She was relentless. Her mouth captured his lips very well intact then moved to his neck then to his ear. 

"Catherine… Mon amour… What are you doing," Then she stopped and pulled him closer. " _ If you are going to leave me in this hell of a week, give me a heaven to cling on to until your return. _ " Only Catherine de Medici could beg authoritatively and come across as a needy yet threatening sex goddess. Stéphane just swallowed a lump of being torn. 

Her terms were quite simple. As much as he wanted to think about it, his wife didn't give him time. "I assure you,  _ it won't take long. _ " She enchanted him and now he's trapped. Her hand was already inside his pants, doing heaven's work in the name of stress release. Her mouth nibbling his ear. Her legs apart encouraging him to come closer. 

He gave in and eagerly lifted her skirt to the waist. His fingers found her center as his mouth found hers. Their hands pumped on each other's slice of heaven while their tongues danced to the tune of immense hunger for relief amidst their burdens. 

" _ Stéphane, I need you now. _ " It sounded like a growl of a tigress in rage but the lion was more than ready for her. In a moment, he entered her with ease. " _ Oh my God, Catherine how I've missed you."  _ Their faces were contorted in pleasure as their bodies slammed in earnest. 

They fucked their brains out while he sucked her breasts and made her wanting more. Positions were tested for pleasures beyond their wits. They rolled and she rode him. They rolled forward and he regained control. She turned beneath him and he took her from behind. They were going wild. This was the best afternoon delight they ever made. And they both never stopped fucking until they reached the climax, twice. 

Breathlessly heaving to the scent of sex all over the room, the couple chuckled to the zenith they both just achieved. "Why didn't we figure out that sex with you can be a healing I need for this poison?" Catherine laughed within his neck. "Don't be ridiculous.  _ Sex with me is the only antidote you need. So please just stay.  _ We'll hide Damien well." She jokingly reiterated followed by the sweetest kiss. 

"Catherine, don't make this hard for me." She smiled childishly at him. "Oh, but with just a stroke it becomes hard in an instant." And so she did with his member. He realized his poor choice of words at once and took her hand. He brought it to his lips. He became firm with his words now. " _ Catherine. God knows I don't want to leave you in your state but the boys and I need to go. _ " 

She snuggled to him tighter and gave out a heavy sigh. "But I need you to be close. You are the only one that's keeping my sanity intact.  _ What will I do without you?" _ She always knew the answer but it solaced her ego hearing what she needed in a husband. " _ You will do you,  _ Catherine de Medici. You will keep running France like no one's business and be the best mother that you are." 

He gave himself time to savor her angelic face before he left. Catherine was wearing the necklace and the ruby ring that he gifted. He gently pulled the necklace and tenderly held it. " _ You are my sun, Catherine. And I am your moon."  _ Then he took the hand with the ruby ring and kissed it softly.  _ "I am your husband. You will never be without me. _ " 

Catherine smiled and was reminded of her gift for Stéphane. She walked to her dresser and brought out a box. "I have something for you. I was meant to give this to you at the wedding celebration but it can't wait." He looked at her in questioning. "Go on, open it." 

He hid his excitement but kept a timid smile the entire time. A satisfying click of open was heard and the gift was revealed. "A pocket watch." He whispered joyfully. He took the intricate metalwork and delicately ran his finger on every detail. 

When he opened it, a tiny portrait of her face was painted on canvas and craftily placed on the lid of the watch. Then it was bordered by what looked like vines. But upon close inspection, it's a repetitive design of their initials intertwined. " _ I am your wife and now, you will never be without me. _ " He kissed her in earnest. "Thank you so much, mon amour."

"I love you so much. Come back to me in time, you hear?" She whispered. "I love you too. I will be back into your arms before you know it." He secured her. They kissed goodbye one last time. Stéphane left her chambers as Catherine prayed for their safe travels. 

* * *

Catherine's plan was put into action. She met with the trustworthy delegates of the Holy Roman Empire through Elisa. The queen mother and the princess detailed why the wedding should be postponed and Narcisse's poisoning. The empire promised to help with their good spies. 

Then it was announced the wedding was postponed for a week to entertain more foreign dignitaries that confirmed arrival. Upon the announcement, Catherine observed the English delegates without their ambassador, who was due to arrive on the wedding day itself. They sure looked shocked by the news.  _ They may know nothing or they are good actors. Margot's plan might be a strong option to confirm.  _ She thought. 

Catherine meant to see Margot. On her way, Claude caught up with her. "Mother? I was looking for you. Are you headed to Margot?" Catherine was pleasantly surprised by her daughter who walked alongside her with a smile. "Yes, darling. Why were you looking for me?"

Then Claude pulled her and they almost ran to her chambers. Catherine was taken a bit but it was near Margot so she didn't mind. "This must be some big news or gossip for you to make me run to your chamber."

Claude giggled. "It is big news."  _ Then she brought her mother's hand to her tummy.  _ "Claude?" Catherine has so much on her mind  _ but she knew what this little gesture meant.  _

" _ Yes, Maman. I am with child! _ I wanted to be sure before I told anyone. And now, I'm certain. That's why I came looking for you." Catherine was excited. "Oh, Claude. That is indeed good news! When will you tell Luc?" The queen embraced the duchess. 

"I'll probably talk to him today. It will be just in time before we reside in Lorraine after the wedding." A particular gloom was depicted on their faces. "Mother now is not the time for sentimental goodbyes. I'm not the first daughter who needed to do the duties away from home.  _ And I won't be the last. _ "

"But we've grown so close. I didn't just find a daughter in you. I found an ally." Catherine held Claude's hands daintily. She imagined the little girl she cared for. Now, her daughter was to care for a tinier hand. Claude brought Catherine back to the reality she must face. 

"And you have _another daughter_ _to make your new ally_." Claude was firm on her grip. "I will apologize. That was my agenda before you shared your news. But Claude, _she is a princess._ She has duties to fulfill, she knows that. And her reputation is not something to be damaged further _._ You were once like that. _But what has that led you?_ " Her mother replied. 

Claude contemplated. "I have talked to Margot. I knew you'd say that and that's what I told her. If she wants to live a carefree but safe life, she needs to abide by your guidance and give in to certain sacrifices. I think she got my point because  _ she agreed to talk to you. _ ” 

Catherine’s features softened but nerves stroke her core. “It saddens me that it gives us a glimmer of hope but we all know that only arguments come out from a talk with your sister.” The queen sighed and the princess just shared her sentiments. "I know, mother. But you have to go to her now. But don't handle it like you used to.  _ Try a different approach. _ "

Catherine felt a slight relief with Claude's assurance. "Thank you for your good news and confidence in me, my dear. _I will try your suggestion._ _Wish me luck_.” They embraced and Catherine left for Margot. 

Once she arrived by her door, her mind shouted at her.  _ Try a different approach. The goal is to apologize and win her back.  _ She took a deep breath before entering. Margot’s ladies all stood in attention upon seeing Catherine while the princess remained by her dresser. She gave a stern look at her mother through the mirror. 

“Leave us,” ordered the queen mother. “No. All of you stay. You all serve me, not her. And I need a witness in case  _ she hurts me again. _ ” The ladies looked at each other and panicked. Francine, the eldest lady-in-waiting, and Margot’s right-hand collected the other ladies and went to the farthest end of the room. 

Catherine sighed in exasperation and sat in the nearest chaise to her daughter. She observed Margot who started styling her hair. The queen reflected on the vibrant princess that only wanted to learn the hairstyle of her mother. "Why are you here?" The princess took her mother's reverie. 

"I came here to talk. Claude told me you're now quite inclined." It was a farfetched idea but Catherine could attempt to try. She stood behind Margot and asked her permission. "May I?"

The princess gave an icy look at Catherine.  _ What are you up to?  _ The young mind was trying to decipher. But handed the brush she was holding as to give her mother a chance. The queen smiled discreetly at Margot's willingness to repair their relationship. “I don’t know if you remember but you had tantrums when your nannies fixed your hair. You specifically want your hair done like mine.” 

“And I will only calm down when  _ it was you  _ brushing my hair, braiding it to perfection.  _ I remember. _ ” Margot got lost in that tender memory as she looked at her mother through the mirror. But her expression shifted quickly.  _ So you are trying to take me back to my childhood innocence? Good luck with that.  _ The princess’s that brain was also speculating. “I also remember how you sent us all away.  _ That one I will never forget. _ ” 

“Margot. I,” Catherine tried to regain the peace they had seconds ago. But her daughter was not having any of it. The princess turned to look her straight into the eyes. “Just wanted to protect us? By placing us in different parts of the country, away from each other? To grow up lonely without our parents or other siblings around? Just keeping the boys closer because they will be kings someday and sending the girls away because they are to be sold to the highest bidder? Is that what you wanted to say?” 

Catherine was stunned. She partly felt she deserved that. But Margot was not yet done. “Oh, or you want to say how sorry you are that this is the reality that we have to live in because we are The Crown? Because we were born into this and we got no choice?” Margot’s voice cracked as her tears welled within her lids. 

Catherine felt the guilt in Margot’s every word.  _ New approach, new approach, new approach.  _ She kept telling herself, restraining her tongue to answer back. She carefully placed the brush back on the dresser to think about what she could say. 

"I'm sorry, my dear child.  _ But you are right on all of it _ . Henry and I were the worst parents because we didn't have good parents to look up to.” Catherine was not sure where she was going with this but  _ her mind was calculating as to how she’ll get her daughter _ . She sat down by the chaise again and invited Margot to sit by her side. The princess hesitantly followed but she found this visible vulnerability from Catherine de Medici quite refreshing.  _ This is could be a trick or this could be real. But I won’t mind if that meant finally understanding you. _ Margot was not going to let this opportunity pass her by. 

Many of Margot’s nannies have told some stories about her parents. But none of them was ever confirmed by Catherine nor Henry. And the queen realized that perhaps the reason why her children misunderstood her as a mother was that she never shared anything personal deliberately.

The people she had confided in about her tribulations were Mary, Queen of Scots, Narcisse, and thanks to her abilities, Lucille. Claude just figured out things. Her boys didn’t care about her feelings. So maybe if she opened herself now, Margot could finally understand where her mother was coming from. 

She didn’t mind if her daughter’s ladies were there. Whatever she was about to say were intimate details of her life but known facts by many. So gossiping about it was going to be pointless.  _ All that matters to her now was Margot.  _ She lightly stroked her daughter’s hair and started gently styling it as she told her story. 

“I became an orphan when I was just an infant.  _ The whole of Italy wanted me dead because of my family name _ . I was passed around to family members to be cared for and protected until I landed in the graces of my uncle, who was the Pope at that time. Your grandfather and my uncle arranged the marriage between your father and I." 

Catherine reminisced like it was yesterday. She skipped the part where  _ her innocence was scarred for life and violence wreaked havoc on her virtue.  _ She felt it won't help her cause. She breathed heavily to lean on making her daughter understand that she was not the only problematic soul that may have caused the misery of their family. 

"Upon arriving here, everybody treated me as an outsider.  _ Except for your grandfather _ . He was a kind man. But his kindness was limited,  _ even to his own blood _ . I learned that your father, together with his brother, the original dauphin, was used as a ransom exchange by France to Spain." Everyone was attentive.  _ I could make this work.  _ Catherine thought and continued. 

"Upon his return, he just wanted to be loved by his father. But unfortunately,  _ he found that in Diane. _ " Catherine felt invigorated now that she could vilify her long-dead rival to her daughter. 

"You see, people kept forgetting that Diane was twenty years older and wiser than Henry because  _ the parental love turned into a full-blown affair _ . In my eyes, she took advantage of Henry's vulnerability to manipulate him to her advantage. How that viper did that for even the entirety of my marriage with him, we will never know." Margot let out a very soft 'good lord' under her breath. Catherine privately smirked as she could see Margot construed with the truth. 

"But having been a child captive myself, I inferred how hard it was for him growing up. So when we had a chance to finally get to know each other, we understood that we were two lost broken souls.  _ Before we knew it, we were falling in love with each other. _ " 

A silent gasp escaped her audience. The ladies-in-waiting and Margot felt gutted sympathy. They knew how that love story ended but never understood how it began. 

"At the beginning, we were madly in love. He even got the courage to remove Diane from court just to prove that  _ he did love me. _ " Margot was shocked to hear her parents were devoted to each other at a point,  _ especially her father _ . She always knew the many mistresses Henry catered and the constant fighting that marriage constituted. 

"But everything changed when  _ he became the dauphin. The Crown changes everything.  _ His job was to succeed as that king. My job was to help him have a successor. The world watched as we desperately tried for an heir _ for ten years _ . To them, he did his part while  _ I failed in mine. _ " Catherine released an unexpected scoff for it was a complete buffoonery that the world would think that  _ an issue of fertility should always be blamed on the woman. _

"He just needed a son from me.  _ I just wanted to survive. _ I could have been tossed aside or beheaded for being barren for a decade. But believe it or not, I was lucky your father loved me hard enough to not do that. Sadly, great things must always come to an end." Catherine lowered her head and cleared her throat. She still focused on doing her daughter's hair. Margot felt more pity as her mother continued. 

"We tried everything until we broke our trust to one another and he found his way back to Diane. It didn't help that he claimed Bash as a son." Catherine saw the disbelief in her daughter's face. It comforted her a little that Margot's empathy was evident. 

"Then the miracle of having ten children came to our lives. It was as if every barren year was equivalent to a perfect angel. I felt renewed and secured whenever I was pregnant. All my children reminded me that my husband loved me for a moment. _ It may be fleeting but it was a love that I treasure nonetheless _ . And when the hurt of your father residing in the arms of another became too painful,  _ one of you always saved me in your arms. _ ” She looked at Margot’s soul. She wanted her to know that power was not the only priority in her mind. 

“You are all my purpose for living. So you could just imagine when I lost your brothers, Francis and Louis, and your sisters, Emone and Henriette. I felt like dying. And to top it all off, I had to send you after an attack here at court. It was the hardest decision of my life. But I knew it had to be done or else,  _ you will all die.  _ I wanted you all here when your father died, when your brothers were crowned. But at the cost of possibly losing you all? I can't risk that." Catherine was in her element. She was winning Margot.

"That is why I'm very protective of all of you in my way, boys and girls alike. In case you were unaware, your return is timely, well-crafted, and highly strategized. Now, you are all of the right age and strong enough to at least fend for yourselves. And in a divided nation, they must see a united front from their monarchs.” Catherine thoroughly explained but emphasized the next point. 

“But I want you to understand that  _ we live in our cruel world where a nation cares less for a queen. Even if the best king they need is always that queen. _ " Margot perceived the hurt in Catherine's bitter pill of reality. 

“I’m not favoring my sons just for the sake of it, but they are meant to be the kings that will rule and protect all of us. So I need to make sure they are going to do just that. And you are not sold off to the highest bidder. You are meant to be aligned to the power that will secure you once I'm gone or the rest of your brothers can't help you _. I will never live forever, my love. So you have to learn to be the great woman that you are destined to be."  _ The last statements hit Margot differently. She could not imagine a world without her mother but she rationalized she was destined for greatness being the daughter of a great queen. 

Catherine felt victorious as she finished styling Margot's hair then her daughter held her hand surprisingly. She might have used a pity as a divisive plot but it worked. She smiled at this fact and Margot. "I hope now you understand where our misery is rooted. Your parents didn’t know any better, my dear. And you know I never meant to hurt you. I was just overwhelmed with emotions and utter shock with your idea." Margot looked down to the hands she held then to the mother that bared it all for her to care for. 

"But we shall grow in time and me apologizing to you is my first step towards our peace as a mother and daughter. I hope you could forgive me.”  _ Now, this is where my real work would start.  _ Catherine reminded herself. 

Margot took a deep breath and considered everything Catherine said.  _ I still feel the whole story was a trick in some way but peace between us would mean more freedom for me, at least for now. But you have not won me. Not fully.  _ The princess gave in. “Alright, I forgive you. And I do understand now where you're coming from.  _ But I will not be tamed easily, Mother. Especially if I know my plan will work _ ." Margot leaned into a hug and whisper. "You won't stop me on this one because I have started on it already." 

That whisper gave Catherine chills but with a hint of pride for the cunningness her daughter inherited from her. She just wished it was indeed a brilliant plan and it will be salvageable if need saving. She calmed herself down to think fast. "I trust you with your plan. But do trust me too and let me help you improve on that plan of yours. Does the ambassador know your ladies?" 

Margot glared at her mother. “We are not using my ladies! I could handle this on my own.” She still whispered but firm with conviction. Catherine bit her tongue.  _ Don’t answer back. You just won her.  _ The queen took a deep breath and exhaled her thoughts. “Alright then. But could we speak freely about it and let your ladies go if you don't want them involved?" 

Margot looked at her ladies and asked them to leave. Catherine sighed a relief. "Finally. So you said you've started? What have you done?" Her tone was direct but not accusing. Margot appreciated that. 

"I sent word that I could meet him after the wedding. Then, I would rummage through his documents while he rested.  _ I'll make sure he'll be rested for a long time _ ." Catherine looked dubious at Margot. 

"By grinding on him relentlessly, you mean? Then you'll also be tired once you start to look for anything significant? And only documents? Did seriously think he would leave a paper trail for a crime this grave?" Margot gave her mother a condescending stare. 

"First, he will be tired in no time.  _ Trust me, I know.  _ Second, I will not be that exhausted. I'm still young. Don't underestimate me. Third, I will search for anything and not just the papers. I'm not that dumb, mother." 

Catherine sarcastically smiled at her. "But you are not that experienced either. I say that out of love and consideration that you are young, my dear. And I will never underestimate you.  _ You are my daughter after all. _ " They hid a giggle at that fact. It's good to find a common ground after all their fights. 

"So, let's ameliorate that plan. I suggest you start looking for clues the moment you see him. Body language without sex and a random see conversation always go a long way. Talk to him about flowers and how it fascinated you. Observe how he reacts to the topic. If he knows so much, _he might fancy sharing a secret_ _or two._ " Margot was beyond intrigued. Her mother continued her lecture. 

"Once in his chambers, don't look for a paper trail.  _ Look for ciphers.  _ A mission of this caliber could have been sent in codes. My spies found it difficult to get those coveted English ciphers. But now, we have a chance through you." Catherine liked that she fed her daughter's ego for an amicable solution for this. 

"And to buy you more time to do all of that,  _ put this in his drink. _ It is not poison. It's just a potion that would make him perform faster and sleep heavier. Heck, you could even opt to not have sex with him if he strikes unappealing after you've proven him a traitor." Catherine handed the vial with wishful thinking that Margot will adhere to everything she said. 

Margot looked at the vial and kept it in her pocket. "Fine. All you said made the plan better, I guess." Catherine smiled at her daughter as she lowered herself to  _ her shoes _ . The princess was curious when she heard a metal slashed sound. Her mother brought out  _ a small, bejeweled dagger with a tiny scribble of Catherine's initials. _

"I have one in every shoe. I will have one made for you too. God forbid you will need to use it but one must be ready. If that man dare hurt you and you haven't killed him yet, _ I will help you do so. And help get you away with it too. _ ” Margot ascertained what a polarizing person her mother could be on any occasion but she was eternally grateful for it despite their difference in opinions and views. But just like Catherine, Margot was a stubborn lady and reminded herself she was not completely won. 

“Very well then. I will wait for those shoes and  _ I’m doing this for my siblings. I’m not doing this for you _ . It was nice talking to you. You may leave now.” Margot stood up and returned to her dresser, looking at the mirror and seeing Catherine’s creation for the first time. 

As much as she wanted to embrace her daughter once more, Catherine resigned to the momentary peace they have agreed upon. She returned the dagger to her shoes as she said, “Yes, it was nice talking to you. And I meant what I said when you arrived and my apology.  _ I truly have missed you and I’m sorry for everything. _ ” Catherine gave a last glance on her before turning her back towards the door. Margot observed her mother through the mirror.

Just as she reached the door, the princess spoke. “ _ Thank you for my hair, Maman _ ." Catherine was caught off guard. It's been ages since she heard Margot call her that way. " _ Anytime, my darling,”  _ she replied. Then headed out. No matter how much they hide it, hopeful smiles were painted on their faces. 

Finally, the wedding day has arrived. All of Catherine’s plans were enacted within the week of Narcisse’s absence. The Holy Roman Empire and her spies did their job on the English delegates, including the ambassador who was still in England. They found nothing compelling or implicating enough for the poisoning. 

* * *

_ So the whole scheme rests on my daughter. Great.  _ She was preparing the special shoes to be given for Margot. Then she moved by the window of her chamber, hoping she would see her husband. “Are you waiting for me?” She immediately turned to the voice she had been craving to hear. “ _ Oh my Stéphane!  _ You’re here!”

She ran to him and he lifted her to an embrace. “I missed you too, mon amour.” They kissed fervently and giggled like teenagers. “What time did you return? Why didn’t you tell me what time you’ll return? How are you? Where’s Damien? I missed you so much. Your letters barely helped me survive the week.” She showered him with lovely pecks all over his face.

“And yet you welcome me like this fantastic weather for a royal wedding.  _ You look absolutely lovely, my Catherine and I missed you too. _ ” He smiled brilliantly. He carried her to the nearest chaise and placed her wife comfortably on his lap. “Now, to satisfy every question of my gorgeous queen, I wanted to surprise you so we returned at dawn unannounced. I’m fine and just excited to be with you again.  _ And Damien... _ ” His face was filled with worry. “...is safe. But as I’ve written,  _ you will not recognize him. It felt like I raised a different boy every day.  _ I really regret that you were not there with us. He is now a young man, a bit taller for what I assumed his age is.”

Catherine gave in to the heavy feeling that conquered her heart with Narcisse’s every letter for the past week. “I want to see him.” Narcisse took her hand and looked her in the eyes. “I don’t want you to be distracted by this. Your other son is going to be married today. We should be focused and celebrate that.” 

She rested her head on his. “Alright. I guess we could focus on a lot of celebrating since we are going to welcome  _ new additions _ to our family.” slowly, she gave him those killer dimples that melt his heart every time but he did hear what she said. “ _ Additions? Does the princess have a twin and Charles will marry her too? _ ” Stéphane joked around and tickled her wife. She laughed heartily and played with his words. “Don’t be ridiculous. But maybe you’re right.  _ A princess could have twins. _ ” Catherine widely grinned at his husband’s befuddled face. “Catherine, you lost me. What do you mean?” 

“I mean, you are quite slow, _Grand-p_ _ère_ _._ ” He looked more confused. Catherine gave him a meaningful look. “Did you not get what I just said, _Grand-p_ _ère?_ ” She emphasized the endearment name. Then it clicked to him with big eyes. “ _Is_ _Claude expecting?”_ She nodded eagerly. “Oh, mon amour. I can’t believe we will be grandparents together now. We are old.” She chuckled and he was overjoyed.

“But we shall be growing old gracefully and…” He slid his hand under her skirt, surprising her and making her hold on for balance. “Always excited.” Catherine hitched to his slithering hands. “Well, aren’t you making fast for work for a silver fox?” They shared a very aroused and starving kiss. “That happens when I miss my golden lioness. Can we play a bit before the wedding?” And so they did. Their love reunion was blazing hot like the shining future that the royal wedding promised. 

After an invigorating joust on their bed, the couple prepared for the wedding. The family pleasantries were skipped before the wedding because of their respective duties. The morning’s goal was achieved as the ceremony was intimate and divine. Charles and Elisa were clearly enamored by each other. It was witnessed by the whole court and was rejoiced. Among present in the ceremony were foreign dignitaries, other royalties, and the congregation of Lorraine who resided in Chenonceau. Elisa specifically wanted them there the moment she knew of their condition. 

Catherine informed Narcisse of the congregation’s presence in the wedding through one of her letters so Lucille begged for the lord chancellor to let her be with them at least for the celebration. She promised that Damien will be safe by her side and will be introduced as her brother. Narcisse finally agreed and set that Lucille would only show up in the celebration. 

After the ceremony, the family welcomed Narcisse back. Immediately, his son told them about the pregnancy news and they were congratulated. Then  _ he was finally introduced to Margot and Hercule. As expected, the princess can’t take off her eyes on the lord chancellor.  _ That didn’t go unnoticed to Catherine and winced him away towards the other dignitaries he needed to meet. 

The celebration was in full swing when Lucille and Damien arrived. A lot of mingling and interaction was happening in the grand hall. Due to the sheer energy of the room,  _ Damien held Lucille’s hand and a vision came through.  _

_ Everything in the grand hall froze then the black and purple glow enveloped the banquet. She observed that the glows’ ends were leading to the other side of the hall. She moved and followed where they would end. When Lucille reached the middle, she suddenly stopped. There was a force field protecting that other side. Then she heard the clicking of heels nearing her.  _

_ She felt an entity behind her. “So you are the one who tried to save them from my curse. It must have been difficult because it’s just one of you and two of us. Are you sure you could handle this?” Lucille immediately turned around and was greeted by the devilish smile of Emmanuelle. She was decked in a black fancy gown and the very black glow that bothered for the past nights.  _

“Lucille? What’s the matter?” As soon as Damien’s voice was heard, Lucille’s vision swooped out her mind and made everything return to the party. “Good Lord _ , she is here. _ ” Lucille’s tears were collected as Damien asked. “Who is here?” The nun nervously looked at him and said, “ _ Your other mother is here and we need to find her. NOW.”  _

**_Told you this part was crazier :) See you in the next chapter! Can’t wait for your comments :)_ **


End file.
